


To be whole again

by DaysofLavender



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Iron-man, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, PTSD, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Prosthetic Arm, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Recovery, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Screaming, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLavender/pseuds/DaysofLavender
Summary: Spider-Man decides to swing by when the Avengers are battling a rogue sorcerer but soon gets badly injured leaving  the scene without his left hand or right leg. What will Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers do about this torn teenager?





	1. The Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First story on this page. I really hope you guys enjoy, I have put so much thought and effort into this story. I hope you all crave angst as much as I do. Please leave comments and constructive criticism. I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes and my lack of knowledge in the medical area :( Please share with friends, I will make sure to post very often!

Peter wiped the sweat off his brow as he rushed into the shaded alley to change into his suit. The summer sun beamed on New York City as Spider-Man swung from building to building, responding with a quick "hey everyone" as people from the streets shouted excitedly at the sight of him.

"Good morning Queens! So nice to see you all on this lovely evening! Though it's so hot the heat could probably melt vibranium." Peter said, chuckling to himself.

He knew no one could hear him from up there, yet kept the mood positive for himself.

Peter took a deep breath as he stuck to a window, taking in the summer air. The suit stuck to his back as the sweat from swinging all day coated him. He began his daily patrol early this morning since May let him, it is his summer break before his Junior year after all.

The teen decided to cool down since his Spider-sense had subsided to a slight buzz. He shot two webs out of both his wrists to the top of the tall building and thrust himself towards it, then rolled on top of the cement roof and sat. Peter let the wind air out his suit, but never dared to take his mask off. Propping himself up with his elbows and sighing, he watched the last of the sunset dissolve into the city. Peter soon relaxed as the sky began turning darker shades of blues and oranges.

BOOM. Peter shot up in a panic darting his head every way to find the source of the sound. 'I didn't even realize I was about to sleep, what's wrong with me!?' Peter shamed himself...

"Karen where was the source of that?" Peter asked quickly.

"If I am correct Peter, the source would be east of you." Karen responded.

Peter whipped his head fast and spotted the explosion. His spider lens widened at the sight of smoke against the night sky blending in with the New York smog. He sprung up quickly and swung towards the fire that was now visible from above. He swung with all his might until he was a blur of red and blue when he heard multiple screams. 'Gotta go gotta go gotta go' Peter chanted to himself. He rounded the corner when he heard another explosion, then another, and another, all quieter than the first.

Spider-Man planted himself in an alleyway to observe whatever was going on. He caved in on the wall as he observed the street before him. All he saw was the building in front of him that looked as if someone had perfectly plucked spheres out of the front.

He crawled towards the end of the alleyway, his spider-sense growing louder and louder as he crept. Making his way to peek his head outside, he tried to catch a glimpse of whoever was fighting when his spidey sense screamed “MOVE.” He jerked his head back right in time when a rush of air and a familiar sound of Iron-man’s jets rushed right across the entrance of the alleyway. As soon as Peter saw red and gold he leaped right into the chaos and after his mentor.

“Sup Mr.Stark! Woah! The whole gang's here.” Peter grinned under his mask as Black Widow, Hawk-eye, Vision, Falcon, and War Machine came into his view.

Black Widow and Vision were half holding citizens attempting to get them out of the burning buildings and out of the chaos. Falcon was hovering above near where Hawk-eye was perched on top of a skyscraper muttering words under his breath with his bow drawn the direction Iron-man was flying towards. War Machine right beside Iron-man, both flying towards the same direction.

 

“Kid, what are you doing here?!” Iron-man’s metallic voice rang out as he turned his face towards Spider-Man.

“You know I protect this place too right?” Peter could not see his face but he knew Mr.Stark was rolling his eyes.

A few seconds passed until he spoke again to the teen. “Alright alright, help Nat and Vision with getting people the hell out of here.”

Iron-man could see Peter’s lens squint in frustration and sighed.

“Kid this is serious who we are dealing with here, the last thing I need is for you to get in the way and then hurt yourself.” Tony snapped, he didn't realize that those words would hurt the boy, but merely turned his head back and rounded the corner and out of Peter’s sight.

Peter landed swiftly near a Radio Shack and mumbled curses at Tony. Peter’s head was filled with buzzing, his Spider-sense telling him over and over,“DANGER DANGER DANGER” He ignored it (But stayed alert) and proceeded to carry a couple of teenage girls out of an Aerie and swung them towards a safe street.

He heard distant booms and cracks for the next twenty minutes as he helped people everywhere, he groaned out loud wanting to be apart of the fight. (Not that he doesn't like saving people, but he was sure Natasha and Vision had it under control.)

“Sure I'm a kid but a kid who can lift a car with my own two hands, they never take me seriously.” Peter spat out as he made his way to a couple who were hiding behind mannequins clearly shaking out of fear. “Hey, guys! Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you.” He gestured a hand towards the woman to come towards him. “Ladies first of course! Don’t worry dude I'll be back for you in a hot minute.”

The lady shed a tear as she looked back at her petrified husband. He heard the man shakily reply with a, “Yeah you be better!!!”

Spider-Man winked back to him. “Hold tight ma'am!” She wrapped her arms around his waist still shaking as they both walked out of the store. Spider-Man thwipped a web to a skyscraper that looked stable and launched the both of them into the air.

The street was mostly silent only the sounds of distant sirens coming towards their way and slowly crumbling buildings. 'Finally, once the police are here us three can head down and help the others.' He thought to himself as he put the woman with jet black hair down into safety with the others.

After saving the man also, he heard an abnormally loud crack and looked into the sky. Black sparks flew above the buildings, indicating Spider-Man and the others that the others needed help. 

"Hey Karen? Does everyone seem alright to you?" Peter asked the AI.

"A few are in shock but despite that I believe they will okay." Peter sighed in relief.

The teen swung towards Hawk-eye and landed silently next to him.

Clint flinched as Spider-Man tapped his shoulder gently. “Jeez, yes?” Clint said puffing out of frustration.

Spider-Man stared for a few seconds at Clint’s ears and then held out his hand and put on an exaggerated tone of voice. “May I have one of your earpiece device com thingies, ahem good sir?”

Clint was obviously not amused and let a few seconds pass by before he dug into his pockets and pulled out a small device. “Comms are connected to the team down here and up there” He pointed his hand up to the narrow plane Peter never realized was there. “And uh, push to talk,” Clint said in a bored tone handing it into him.

“Sweet thanks, man!”

Peter swung the same path he remembered Mr.Stark took while fiddling with the device in his hand. He stuck to an untouched Starbucks and lifted half of his mask to stick the device on his right ear. He adjusted and tapped it a bit until the sound came at full blast. Spider-Man flinched as he heard all of the Avengers practically yelling in his ear. He pulled down his mask slowly, trying to understand who was talking.

“Sam! Get down here and take him off of my back already!” Mr.Stark.

“JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!!” Must be Sam.

“I got him.” Clint.

Spider-Man made his way to push his mask where the comm rested to begin speaking but decided that now was not the time. 'Oh my gosh, I’m actually on a server with all of the Avengers. This is crazy!'

Peter snapped back into reality and rounded the corner. It looked as if a sorcerer was here, there were perfectly cut shapes dug into buildings and skyscrapers. He saw a few objects on the ground such as a street lamp or a mailbox crushed, black ink coating all over, and grey sparks lingering about the street. Peter got shivers down his back as he finally took in all of the damage, almost confirming that this was the dirty work of a sorcerer.

Peter arrived at the chaotic fight quickly.

“Nowhere to go now, surrender before we have to hurt you!” Peter heard War-Machine’s voice echo out. Iron-man, War-machine, and Falcon were cornering a figure. The figure Peter assumed was a woman, she was wearing thick black robes rimmed with golden decorative fabric, a hood hiding her face with long blonde hair spilling out of the front. She was obviously panicking, shifting and looking around for escape routes.

Iron-man whispered into the com, “Now Wanda.”

The silent jet suddenly dropped Scarlet Witch herself. Fiery red hair flowed in the wind as she stopped mid-air and spread her body, producing red wispy strands from her chest and hands. Then, suddenly caving in on herself.

Before the Sorceress could even get a good look at Wanda she was suddenly engulfed in red. Peter grinned to himself and put two fingers on his ear without thinking. “Aw you guys left us with nothing to do haha,” Peter said.

He could see Iron Man's helmet head drop slightly at the sound of his voice. “Who gave you one?” He said with disappointment dripping from his voice.

“Hahaha my bad my bad.” Clint laughed.

Peter’s face reddened.

“Whatever, web her up kid.”

Almost immediately, Peter aimed at the mass of red and shot for a solid two minutes. Wanda slowly stopped the magic and floated gracefully down to the ground. “Well that was exhausting, I’m almost certain she’s unconscious,” Wanda said with two fingers up at her ear. Peter swung himself closer to the Avengers trying to get a closer look, hoping that his webbing helped them.

“I'd be a little shocked if it didn't.” Bruce Banner’s voice rang out in his ear. 'Oh my gosh oh my gosh, okay Peter don't freak out. It’s only Bruce frickin Banner.'

Iron Man's suit turned to look at Spider-Man. He tried to not laugh out loud knowing Peter was geeking out at the sound of almost all of his role models. Tony snickered a little and then spoke as Spider-Man landed next to him. “Cap, Bruce, and Bucky are up there, you fought them remember?”

Peter vigorously shook his head yes to him, silently thanking him for not speaking into the com knowing that would be quite embarrassing for him.

Vision swiftly landed right next to the calming swarm of red magic, Black Widow just ran up panting. She must have ran I should have picked her up. Peter felt guilty.

The red magic finally dissolved into thin air revealing a webbed up figure completely hidden with the thick cloth. Peter just realized if it wasn't for her blonde hair and the white webs bonding her she would soon be invisible in the night. The sky was a dark shade of blue, stars visible but Peter could tell that it was probably around 6 or 7 PM. The Sorceress sure did make a scene, there were little fires around the street and the same odd black sparks still lingering.

Most of the Avengers were glad it was over, Spider-Man and Black Widow, on the other hand, had their adrenaline pumping ready to throw a punch. The sirens stopped a little over a minute ago they must've reached the street full of people, Peter would still go back and check if everyone was alright anyways.

 

 

“Yo-you have left me with no choice…I'm sorry Ancient one!” Everyone tensed and backed up a step or two, baffled at the unaffected Sorceress.

“But I...what?” Wanda stammered.

The Sorceress was most definitely sobbing now her head hunched over, tears falling onto the pavement below.

Peter cocked his head in confusion. Black Widow stepped forward bravely and scoffed at the hunched woman. She grabbed her two taser batons and shoved them into the woman's abdomen without mercy. The woman began to shake but then it soon twisted into a low lifeless laugh.

Without warning the woman burst out of the webs and screamed with all of her might.


	2. The expanding danger

  The Sorceress looked sinister, her eyes glowing golden and her arms thrown out into tight fists. Peter compared her eyes to fire, and if he focused really hard he could almost see golden flecks floating out like embers. She began floating a few inches from the pavement dragging a few pebbles up from the ground with her. “Oh, she's powerful POWERFUL!” Spider-Man spoke into the comms sticking himself to a skyscraper distancing himself safely away from whatever the woman was holding back. “Nothing we can't handle.” Captain America responded. “You do realize you’re on the jet right?” Iron-man commented. “Like we said Tony, call us when you need it and we can win the fight if it's too hard for you to handle.” Bucky snapped. “Doubt it one-armed wonder,” Tony replied. Peter couldn't help but snicker to himself, still watching the woman that only just stopped screaming.

 

  “Finally, thought my hearing aids were about to explode,” Hawk-eye commented into the comm. Peter watched very closely as the woman’s face slowly faced Black Widow’s direction, her golden eyes beaming. Before anyone could strike the Sorceress summoned black sparks all around her. She threw her head back as porcupine-like darts flew from her chest flying in every direction striking whatever was in the way. “TAKE COVER” War Machine yelled. Peter scrambled behind an alleyway just in time as a thick spike pierced the building that he was crouched next to. He took a second to observe the foreign object. It was almost a foot long and was dripping in black liquid. “Rhodey be careful it went halfway through my shield like it was a tissue,” Tony said. “Got it.”

  “I think I might need to-ugh go back to the ship. I couldn't really hide behind a cloud. I'm lucky those things only went into my wings.” Sam said obviously struggling. “Tell me where you are I can pick you up.” Peter hurriedly said. “You see the hot dog stand? I'm east of that behind an apartment complex.” Without another second to delay he swung hurriedly towards Falcon, catching glances of the woman that was now floating towards Wanda, her robes revealed her pale face and a pale yellow dress that was slightly torn at the bottom. He drew his attention back to Falcon and left the fight temporarily.

  He spotted Sam exactly where he said he would be and ran up to him. There were 3 oozing spikes piercing Falcon’s wings, the carbon fiber sparking in a few spots. “Are they completely immobile now? Can your wings really only take a few hits? I thought they were made up of-” Peter began clearly shocked that he was down so quickly. “Look, kid, usually I can take a lot more but something has infected my system. I mean look at the 'nasties' on there, what do you expect?” Sam was quick to defend himself. ' _It is a bit embarrassing only taking one hit and going down…_ ' Sam thought, growing silent.

“Alright, alright” Peter was holding back a laugh noting mentally he could hold up longer than one of the Avengers. “Can we please get the jet over here?” He asked politely. On cue, the jet slowly moved towards the two of them and the hatch at the bottom opened. Spider-Man aimed his wrist at the edge of the hatch and thwipped a web towards it. Peter positioned his forearm under Sam’s chest and swung the both of them to the hatch. The teenager thought it was quite odd that Sam was against him last time they met at the airport but now here he was, carrying the man to safety. White light streamed out of the ship as Captain America stood at the hatch waiting for Sam. Spider-Man dropped him off and took the chance to look over the city. There were countless firetrucks and police car’s lights visible on the other street. The night had fully come now, the clouds reflecting the city lights. He glanced over towards the Avengers watching a blur of Iron-man and War-Machine in the air hitting the Sorceress from all directions. She was shielded by a black transparent dome. Peter assumed it was produced by her herself, it was obvious, her hands were spread, attempting to hold the barrier. The young vigilante was soon mesmerized by the Avengers battling with the woman.

 

  "Peter?" Karen suddenly filled his mask. He shook his head not realizing he zoned out until he heard a shout and felt a rumbling under his feet. "Sorry Karen it's just the view is nice." He joked. "I advise for you to go back and help your companions." She said in a tone that sounded as if she were smirking. Is that possible? Tony probably made it happen. As the hatch began to close, Spider-Man nose dived back into the street and shot a web the last second. He swung towards the woman, his mentor and Rhodey still streaming lasers at the her. Spider-Man dove towards the Sorceress. Looking all over for an opening his brown eyes caught the attention of a body on the ground crumpled up like a paper thrown.  _Natasha!!_ He squinted at her body still diving and saw the slightest rise from her body, relief flooded him as he tore his attention from Black Widow and back to the enemy that had to be taken down.

Peter finally found an angle where the barrier was not stable and kicked with all of his might through it and into her side. The woman stumbled over onto the ground in a heap. She coughed as she shakily got back up and aimed at the Spider, black spikes grew from her hand covered in black liquid. She snatched one from her palm and threw it with precision at Spider-Man swinging away. The Sorceress was so focused on him that she did not expect the laser that hit her in the back with such force it knocked her back onto the ground. Peter’s head screamed at him “ ** _MOVE!_** ” The teen smoothly dodged the spike and turned back around. He dove back towards the Sorceress on the ground and landed a solid kick in her back. Landing on the cobble ground, he webbed her hands to the ground as secure as his webs managed.

  “I would have kicked a little less hard if you didn't try to make me into a Spider Kabob!” Peter quipped. As if his webs were silly string, she pried them off with a grunt. Ripping her hood from the top of her head, she smirked and glared at Peter with pure venom. The Sorceress could immediately tell the age due to her magical instincts. _There is always a child,_ the Sorceress noted in her mind of the child's presence. There was always a heart string to tear at during a battle, and this was her perfect opportunity. 

Her glowing eyes made Peter shiver as he shot a web straight into her face out of instinct. “Yeah i’d rather not look into those eyes.” He took the advantage of her being temporarily blinded and shot two webs onto the building behind her. Launching himself towards her, he prepared to kick her square in the chest. His lens widened in surprise as she ripped the webs from her face and grabbed his ankle just as he was about to make contact with her. In a split second she gripped his ankle tightly with her black covered hand and threw him across the street with all of her might. Peter slammed into a coffee shop, shattering the glass and skidding under a table. “Ughh...ow, that hurt. Maybe a little help here?” He picked himself up and prepared himself for another blow as she swayed towards him.

  Vision flew in on cue and picked her up with one swift move, dragging the both of them up above the city. Vision gripped her throat tighter as the Sorceress clawed at his hands. “Stand down, it is most likely that you will not win this fight.” He stopped high in the air, the distant sound of Iron-man approaching. “Tell me your reasoning, sorcerer.”

“I do not have a reason, merely an urge.” She smirked at him as blood dripped from her mouth. He cocked his head, his artificial intelligence pondering the statement.

“I have nothing else to lose. If I go...I will drag whoever I want with me.” She threw her head back with laughter, her tears mixing with the blood. The face stilled as if her body was lifeless, suddenly tensing up. Vision quickly let go as dripping spikes emerged from everywhere on her body. As soon as his grip loosened, the spikes dug their way back in her frail body, as if saving themselves for something else. \ Iron-Man spoke into the comms as he caught her in his metal arms. “Nat has been down for a while! Someone get her up to the jet ASAP!”

“On it!” Wanda replied

“Keep your guard up, she has advanced to multiple spikes protruding through her body at once.” Vision said looking down towards Tony Stark.  _'Great.'_  Tony groaned looked at the woman in his arms, she looked unconscious. The hero grimaced as she opened her eyes, the embers still glowing. Her face gleamed as the tears and blood refused to stop streaming down her freckled face.

“Nope.” He simply said as he slid his arms from under her. Her robes and yellow dress were covered in inch wide holes revealing her pale body underneath, unkempt hair covering her face as she fell lower and lower.

“Um who’s going to catch her.” Peter said in the comms. “Let her fall.” Tony replied. “What no...no!” Peter started to run where the woman would soon splat on the ground. “I **said** , let her fall!” Peter still ran, rebelling against his mentor's orders. Tony sighed and boosted himself towards Peter, planting himself in front of Peter. The teenager skidded to a sudden halt. “So you’re just going to let her die?” Peter asked with frustration. “Just listen to me for once kid! Watch her.” He made sure to not let that go into the comms with the others to hear. Peter looked down at the cobble roads, refusing to watch just in case the man was wrong. **SWOOM!** Black sparks flew as the woman floated a few inches from the ground upright. If not for her blonde hair and robes Peter would have thought it was Wanda but a twisted version.

“See? Trust the adults more maybe.” War-Machine said into the comms. “Just because-” Peter began. “Wanda we need you back down here, Steve nor Bucky will be any help against her” Tony interrupted. Peter’s lenses squinted in anger from being ignored. “What's that supposed to mean?” Bucky’s static com intervened. “She using magic, your hand to hand combat and strength will be no help, you’ll get destroyed.” Tony put in a matter in fact tone. “Stark is correct, in fact I advise for Clint to head to the ship,” Vision added.

A few seconds past before an audible scoff was heard by everyone. “Now wait a minute-” Clint argued. “No the microwave is right.” Tony said.

“Watch out Mr. Stark!” Peter shrieked. Iron-man could only turn around before Wanda crashed into him attempting to block him by using her magic. Iron-man budged a few feet from the impact, but took the hit and used it to boost towards the Sorceress, not knowing of what condition he just left Wanda in.

Wanda yelped in pain as she was too slow for the Sorceress’ attack. She clawed at the oozing spike that was a few inches deep in her left shoulder. She cried out as she floated to the ground, looking over her left shoulder where blood began to pour out. The only sounds she emitted now were heaving breaths and whimpers as her mind ran multiple scenarios of how this could turn out within seconds. All the witch could do was watch. Without warning, the spike began to grow from all sides, she felt as if her heart was bobbing in her throat. Horror grew on her face realizing what would soon happen if she had to be the one to yank it out of herself. Wanda knew exactly what this was, the spike expanded once the tip hit blood. She remembered her brother showing her this from an ancient book he had found during a mission and comparing it to a starved animal, trying to consume all that it could in little time once it had a hold. The spike was now expanding like branches from a dead tree, thriving at the abundance of flesh.

  “I need help! Someone get here **NOW**!” Vision quickly flew towards his lover and kneeled beside her. He tried to remain calm for her sake as he observed the growing thing protruding Wanda’s left shoulder. The young hero screamed in pain as she felt the spike grow in her shoulder. “ **RIP IT OUT**!” Wanda screamed at Vision. Vision knew this was the best option, or her shoulder along with her arm would soon have to be hacked off. He hated to see Wanda in pain, his _everything_ in pain, but he had no choice. Vision placed one hand on the center of her back and the other on the base of the spike and pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and advice :) Am I going to quick? Is it too short? Please let me know!! I'm very sorry for the format, as you can see I have so many ideas but such little experience.


	3. Tall, blonde, and gorgeous hairbrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that other situations are occurring as the focus of the story is on Peter, each member of the team is being made useful in some type of situation. Don't bash me! Anyways, here is the good part!! Cant wait for the next chapter. ENJOY!!!

  Peter heard the echo of Wanda’s scream and grew nervous. Iron-Man whizzed past a stunned Spider-Man, shooting with all his power at the Sorceress.

“Snap out of it Spidey it's only us three!” War-Machine called. Rhodey was right, it was in fact only Tony, Peter, and Rhodey up and fighting, Vision now refusing to leave an injured Wanda's side unless absolutely necessary. Peter never expected for this to be such a huge fight. In fact he only thought he would swing in and help a little. Peter looked at his fists now clenching, realizing that this was a serious brawl and he had to step up, maybe even impress Mr. Stark. He smiled at the thought of making his mentor proud and stared down the Sorceress down, ready to pounce.

 

  Iron-Man spoke up “Rhodey, come up on her 6 and stun her when I say so. Kiddo that's when you web her up into a burrito. Alright? Let's do it.” James and Peter both nodded and retreated to get into their positions. Iron-Man turned to directly face the Sorceress.

 

  She knew where War-Machine was the moment he was boosting at her. Her head tilted to the side, her eyes pinpointing War-Machine, confirming her magical senses correct. She giggled to herself swiveling her head back to Iron-Man who was now getting close. “She knows!” Rhodey shouted. “I know, I know! Keep on going, she cant get out of this one, blast her in 3!” Both Iron-Man and War-Machine held out their right armored wrists to blast her with sound waves. Just as they were about to practically squash her, she blasted off with the palms of her hands aimed at the ground. _‘Too easy’_. She thought as she smoothly dodged the two. Two shouts were audible as both the machines collided into each other. Her focus was now on the _kid_.

 

  Spider-Man was still hiding in the shadows waiting to web her up. She knew he was close, in fact she could sense him with her mysterious powers. The Sorceress swiftly landed on top of a tall building from the boost of palms. Her bare feet hit the cement roof, gently walking around. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes gathering her power. She exhaled all at once pinpointing Spider-Man’s exact location.

 

  “You can come out now little bug. I said I can drag whoever I want with me...and I have **no** intention to take back my word.” She cooed. Peter’s breath hitched as he peeked around the large vent. His Spidey sense blared within his head. _‘What happened to the others?’_ He knew he couldn't speak into the comms, it would expose him fully if she was tricking him. Peter did not fully believe her but crawled away from the vent and stood his ground anyways. The Sorceress hummed to herself, cocking her head at the sight of him. “Let’s go somewhere else shall we? But not too far...I want them to know.”

 

  She did not hold the power to summon portals often but only once in a while. It was certainly a rare occasion and typically the last resort during a fight. She wanted it to end here and now with a big bang. She lied to Spider-Man, she could not simply locate her portal far from herself, the farthest she can manage being a good amount of miles. She began to move her two fingers in a circular motion. She already felt physically weak and drained of magic the further she expanded her portal.

 

“Shes here...North of Be-AGHHH” The Sorceress crashed into Peter before he could finish and held his neck firmly. They were on the edge of the portal, black and gold sparks spinning continuously non-stop. Peter compared the sound to hundreds of sparklers all going off at once. They struggled against each other, the Sorceress pushing him inch by inch into the portal. “Spit it out son, North of where?” Steve Rogers spoke from the Quinjet standing at the front looking out over the city for him. Seconds ticked by of silence from Peter’s comm, the team growing nervous each beat. Only few of the members had a real connection to him but they all would undoubtedly take a hit for him.

 

  Peter looked back into the ring of sparks viewing the one and only Central Park within the portal. Anyone else would see it as a couple of trees and grass but Peter has practically memorized the city... _his_ city. He gathered his strength and started to pry her arm away from his neck. Visibly shaking and struggling she tilted her head upwards. “What the!?” Peter looked down at her pale yellow dress, the holes were beginning to fill again with the same oozing spikes from before. “Oh no…” He began to shuffle his way away from her until he was on the verge of being teleported into the park. Peter could hear distant repulsors approaching. _'Oh thank goodness, this lady is crazy strong!'_

  “I got you.” Iron-Man’s static mic said in his ear. He made the mistake of letting go of her wrists in attempt of avoiding the spikes. He staggered back waving his arms trying to balance himself. His Spidey sense warned him clearly, but Peter could do nothing but take the kick square in his chest. “UAGHH!” Peter screamed shooting his web shooters randomly, praying that they would stick to something... _anything_. Just as he fell he could spot Iron-Man’s shiny suit approaching behind her wispy blonde hair.

  Next thing Peter knew he slammed into the ground followed up by a punch straight in the nose. He was confused as to what was happening as punch after punch came pounding onto his head. She was sitting on top of him having at it when he suddenly collected his senses and kicked her hard in the stomach. The Sorceress slammed into a tree, struggling to breathe. _'Where did the portal go? Mr. Stark was right there!!'_

  “Hey Karen, how far away is Mr. Stark and the Quinjet?” He asked. “Approximately 6.4 miles Peter. Friday has already informed Mr. Stark of your location.”

  “Thanks Karen.” The AI hummed in response and went back to silence. _'Alright just a little longer, this is where you can prove yourself!'_

 

  She wiped her bloodied mouth with the back of her hand. “Alright wizard, you’re clearly at your breaking point. And if you don't mind I got some summer reading that I’ve got to finish, so can we call it a night? I'm sure you can totally relate, right? Don’t they have homework in _Hogwarts_?” He said knowing he was annoying her. “Pfft, I am far from-” She began but was quickly interrupted by a web to her mouth. “Nuh-uh Miss wizard, Mr.Stark and the others will be here soon and I’d like to be the one to get the last punch... _for once_.”

  He shot another web towards her arm to start bonding her against the tree. As soon as her skin made contact with the sticky substance she pulled her opposite arm out of hiding in her cloak. Her right hand was glazed and dripping with a gold and black substance. She sliced the web as if it was warm butter and snatched the web mid air with her left. _'Man this wizard has too many trick up her sleeves...literally!!'_ Peter thought as he began pulling the web that was attached to the woman towards himself. She ripped the web off of her mouth along with the blood and hid her right arm under her cloak once more. She focused all of her energy towards her lower back, summoning a single spike, this time twice as big. The spike was going to take double the time to grow as her body was at its limits.

 

  The magic was slowly destroying the woman’s body over the course of the brawl, she would end up killing herself if she dared to go much further. The Sorceress was very self aware of what the dark magic was doing to her frail body, but could no longer find a reason to care after The Ancient One booted her out.

 

  Peter looked around quickly searching for any police officers or bystanders but mysteriously found none in sight, for now.

 

  “ **Question!** ” Peter yelled. The woman relaxed her chest slumping her shoulders attempting to convince Spider-Man that it was safe to relax also. Peter tensed up even more still holding to the web but not pulling. He was somewhat happy to come face to face with a Sorcerer when he thought about it, sadly fighting and not being the best of buddies. “Hm?”

 

“Why do you want everyone to see? Why draw attention to yourself knowing you’ll lose.” Peter asked quickly. “Well, I sadly cannot deny that I will lose, but you _boy_ , will also lose too.” She replied.

 

Peter squinted his eyes confused. “I don't think you've got it ma'am, you do realize you are fighting against **THE** Avengers right?”

 

  The Sorceress exhaled in annoyance. Flashbacks pouring into her mind all at once. The woman was never as strong as the ones in the sanctuary and never would be no matter how many hours she poured into training. She became agitated towards innocents who were even stronger than her and turned to dark magic. _'They will **never** feel what it's like, I **must** drag someone with me.'_

 

“You are ignorant _Spider-Man_ , when you simply cannot manage to do something, you will be shunned and rejected by _this_ world. **You** do not deserve the abilities you are capable of having, you do not understand the **pain**. And you _Spider_ , will now lose apart of **yourself**. **JUST LIKE I HAVE!** ” He was taken aback, baffled at the sudden burst. She crouched down in an instant snapping the spike off of her back, still concealing it beneath the thick fabric. She pulled with all of her might at the web they were still both holding. Peter’s six sense delayed, he stumbled forward at the pull. She let go of the web with her left arm and raised it to punch. Peter pounced towards his left ready to dodge it and got into position for a kick in her ribs that were already cracked. She revealed her right arm gripping the deadly spike. Before Peter could even realize that the weak punch was a bluff, she ducked underneath him and stabbed through the blue fabric.

 

  Peter gasped loudly at the shock of a spike piercing all the way through his right kneecap. Through and through Peter's kneecap was impaled. He took in a shaky breath as he fell to the ground attempting to scramble away. ‘ _Oh no no no NO **NO NO NO**!!’_ Peter fought back the urge to scream as he shuffled his bottom behind a tree. His right felt as if someone poured boiling water over it.

 

The Sorceress stood there and watched him with an emotionless expression as he scooted behind an oak tree. _'It’s not enough.'_ She thought as she focused the last of her energy on her back. She hunched over letting the growing spikes protrude through her skin. She threw her cloak off revealing the loose dress sticking to her body. Black dripping from her body, leaving evidence where the spikes were spawning.

 

Peter pushed his back against the bark, his now trembling hands cradling his knee. He began to spray his webs over the front of the wound, hoping it would stop some of the blood now seeping through his suit. The spike began to branch out mimicking the full trees in the park around him. His jaw dropped as he could only watch the spike slowly stretch itself below his knee. He let out a strangled sob as he felt every root of the spike seeped into his leg. He spoke into the comm his shaking hands struggling to find the device. “Whe-where are you g-guys? I need you all no- **NOW**.” If he had not had a spike all the through his leg at the moment he would have been embarrassed at the amount of stuttering. He sucked in a breath and twisted his leg over to observe the wound. It was placed in the center of his knee cap and went completely through the other side.

 

  “Hol…WANDA....on….son..youre...too..JUST...far….fo..th” Captain-America’s voice filled the comm finally giving out. The device apparently could not manage the distance between Peter and Steve. Tony Stark’s voice came in much clearer. “Give me two minutes kid, i'm comin in hot.”

_'_

_'Okay Peter, Mr. Stark is close just two minutes...you can manage.'_ Silence filled the scene only the distant sounds of fountains running and the wind breezing through the leaves. The dying grass crumpled beneath the Sorceress’ bare feet as she sluggishly walked to the tree where he was. His neck buzzing in response. She was extremely weak and ready to crumple any minute but her goal was yet to be completed. Peter’s muffled voice was becoming clearer the further she swayed. She could barely hear the boy behind the oak, hearing a few words such as “please” and “I can't.” She thought she felt a bit of remorse towards the boy’s pleas, but quickly eliminated it from her mind. She curled in on herself unable to walk further with the spikes almost painfully finished.

 

  He heard her sudden stop and stretched his left leg out to get up. He hissed at the pain unable to bend his right knee. He began doing slow hops on his left leg, gathering the courage to swing. He shot a web with his right arm with a _thwip_ to two trees down and attempted to swing. He failed horribly and ended up being half dragged by his own web. At least he put distance between himself and the wretched woman. He was halfway on the ground still scrambling to get up when he took a long look at his right leg. The base of the spike was slowly shrinking, still expanding itself down inside and outside of his calf. He noticed that the growing slowed down and predicted it to stop once it reached his ankle. Without thinking he spoke into the comms to Mr. Stark. “Mr.Stark my-my leg its ruined” He hated the way he was on the verge of sobbing. He realized what they may have to do. “Almost there kiddo, nothing we can't fix back at the compound.” Peter slumped a little not at the reassurance but at the haze that was overcoming his mind.

 

“Peter, you need to find a way to block the wound from more blood exiting your leg, may I suggest-” Karen said seriously. “I don't know Karen THEY'RE COVERING EVERY **INCH** OF MY LEG!” Peter snapped at his AI. “I-Im sorry, I just-how far away is Mr.Stark?” “It's quite alright, he will arrive in approximately 40 seconds, if he keeps his speed consistent” She answered. Spider-Man’s head turned in every direction at neck breaking speed realizing that the Sorceress disappeared. He hobbled towards the cement path under a dim street lamp. There were hardly any people near. _'May is going to kill me for being out this late.'_   His spidey sense went haywire, in response Spider-Man quickly pushed away from the lamp and stood his ground. It was as if Peter had a film over himself, his senses muffled and delayed, must be the magic lingering in the air. More and more black sparks floated inches above the ground that appeared out of thin air. Peter’s leg begun to slightly spas, reacting to the magical roots taking most of his lower leg up. Spider-Man slightly crouched waiting for whatever his senses were warning him about, he was so focused on his surroundings that he must've went numb to voices in his ears. Forcing his attention from the park he noticed that the spike had stopped growing and took place in his leg firmly, looking as if a colony of sea urchins decided that the inside of his leg was a habitat.

 

 

  ** _‘TO YOUR RIGHT’_** He leaned on his left side to slip out of the way but cried out when pain shot up his thigh in response. He fell to the ground in a heap as the Sorceress got on top of him and ripped, part of his mask off with her hand that once helped her rip off his webs earlier. Gold and black dripped from her hand. His mask sizzled at the touch of her decaying hand, the fabric dissolving within seconds. His eyes went wide as fresh air exposed the right side of his face, most of his sweaty hair now sticking out. She looked similar to a porcupine, oozing spikes protruding through her back and torn dress.

 

 

  “Has anyone told you that you look like a tall, blonde, gorgeous...hairbrush?” Peter tried to mask the fear, but it was hard when she bore her gaze at him, her golden eyes at his frightened doe ones. She took a hold of his brown curls, lifted his head and then slammed it with force against the cement. She pinned her leg on top of his now swinging right arm. The Sorceress pounded his head against the ground without mercy, blood beginning to pool around his head. _KRACK!_ The crunch of the device in Peter’s ear was barely audible over the sound of repulsors approaching. She quickly loosened her grip acknowledging the presence of Iron-Man.

 

  “Get off of him you _Houdini_.” Tony held up his repulsor ready to fire. The cement underneath cracked as the **MARK XLV** suit landed firmly. Peter lifted his head, he felt numbness and pain all at once and groaned. Despite the pain he pushed through and looked past the woman at the suit aiming at the both of them. Stars began swimming in his vision as he tried to focus on the figure that was now speaking, sounding as if the man was in another room he gave up focusing on the red blob. He weakly tried to move his right arm pinned by her leg but soon gave up that too. Peter decided it was best to trust whoever was now there and relaxed his head. Maybe he should not have done that. “Owww” His head now pulsing along with his heartbeat.

 

  Tony shivered at the sight of the pale woman, a yellow dress hanging onto her frail body as a few dripping spikes (Tony estimated to be two feet long) were stuck into her back. He could only see Peter’s legs out from underneath the woman. _'What the hell?! What did this bitch do!?_ ' His gaze quickly left the kid’s leg and back at the _witch_. Still, the Sorceress made no effort to get off him so Tony shot without hesitation. She never turned her head so Tony was mildly shocked at how smoothly she dodged the beam. He lifted his other arm about to shoot her with the other repulsor when he spotted War-Machine approaching the opposite way of him. He decided it was best to wait for his friend to land before he made any risky decisions with the Sorceress’ grip onto the kid. _‘Get UP Pete!!’_ Tony’s facial features deepened as he began to worry as to why Peter was not fighting or at least saying anything.

 

  “Friday, vitals.” Tony commanded. “You are relatively-” Friday began. “Not **me** the Spider-ling!”

 

“He is suffering a grade 2 concussion, and a severe leg wound that needs immediate medical attention.” _'Could be worse.'_ Tony knew it was bad but he remained calm. Peter heard a muffle of words from Karen but pushed them aside studying the Sorceress. The blackness around the corners of his visions pulled away each beat, his awareness slowly coming back to him. He noticed that her attention was taken away from him and towards a? Mr. Stark!! _'Better late than never.'_ Peter never felt such relief in his life.

 

“Get **off** of me!!” Peter’s words slightly slurred but loud. He threw his free arm at her in a fist. The next few actions were quick as unpredictable. Before Iron-man can do anything but warm up his repulsor to fire again, she snatched his left wrist on the spot, the suit quickly dissolving and soon his skin also at her decaying touch. She half stood up, her grip still firm. With the last of her strength she dragged his light body up and slammed him against the ground, this time at a different angle. His arm gave a sicking snap as her left arm reached behind her snatching a spike greedily from her back.

 

It happened all too fast, she dodged yet another repulsor beam and heard Iron-man quickly approaching. Peter saw the spike that was close to impaling his forearm but had no time to react. Peter screamed in agony as she slammed the spike into his immobile arm. The same second the spike sliced through his arm and into the concrete, Iron-Man slammed his whole suit weight into the Sorceress sending her flying off of Peter.

 

War-Machine slammed into the ground guns at ready, this time not hesitating to shoot. He aimed and immediately fired at the woman’s legs, immobilizing her but not killing her. Captain-America made it clear to try their best to catch the woman alive to bring in, after telling Rhodey to go with Tony to help Spider-Man. Wanda needed the med bay immediately back at the facility. He believed he heard over the mics something about her having a chunk taken out of her back? He was unsure.

 

Peter looked towards the Sorceress that he lost against horribly, her stomach on the ground, blood began to pour from her legs mixing in with black liquid. War-Machine stomping towards her with cuffs that matched the color of his suit.

 

  “Mr. Stark!! You have to take this **thing** out!” Peter yelled on the verge of tears.

 

The suit’s face unfolded away revealing Tony’s face with a small cut on his cheek. He quickly ran over to the teen quickly taking a knee beside him. Before Tony could do a full body scan of Peter he caught the spike in the boys forearm moving. It expanded fast, surprisingly faster than the one before. Peter threw his left arm away from his body as far he could. “Pete what is this? What did she **DO**?” His hands hovered over his body unable to think of what to do.

 

“Take it out!! TAKE IT OUT!” Peter shrieked, tears blurring his vision.

 

He sighed trying to stabilize himself and gripped on the base of the spike. He gave a tug at the thing, hesitant to pull at full force. The only thing that moved was Peter’s body as he began panicking, his instincts taking over, his back arched trying his best to get away.

 

“No, okay just hold on Kid.” Tony held Peter in place with his left arm on Peter’s other shoulder. His suit activated the mic with a wave of Tony’s hand. “Cap, we need the Quinjet now.” He took a few breaths trying to stay calm. Peter squeezed his eyes shut feeling the spike seep in every direction inside his arm. He couldn't hold back the quiet whimpers that escaped his throat. He threw his head side to side kicking his right leg, not knowing how to react to excruciating pain.

 

  Tony stepped back a few steps giving the kid some room. “ **STEVE!!** ” He yelled into the comms. Tony’s speaker system activated since his helmet was off. “We just dropped Wanda off at the med bay, Tony her injuries are serious.”

 

“Is sh-she gonna be alright?” Peter blurted out. “Oh shush.” Tony rolled his eyes at the kid’s acknowledgment of his own injuries. “Come here as fast you can, or send something that will!! Whatever is left of the med team that Wanda doesn't need has to be on there.” Tony said staring at the kid. “Vision is willing to go before we depart.” _‘Good.’_

 

Suddenly a ring of golden sparks appeared not far from them. Iron-Man’s helmet immediately shielded Tony as Rhodey dropped the unconscious woman ready to fire. Out of the ring stepped out a clean cut man with a crimson cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!! Feel free to include criticism or advice.


	4. The hard truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I format this right. SORRY T-T

Through the ring of sparks welcomed a man cloaked in crimson wearing a navy tunic. Everyone immediately tensed, ready to fight the man that suspiciously dressed similar to the woman they had just taken down.

 

 

  “Didn’t know you had friends.” Tony spoke towards the limp Sorceress still facing the man. “You didn't seem like the social type.” He quipped. His suit’s plates located on his upper arm and back unfolded to reveal a variety of miniature rockets ready to fire on his command.

 

 

  “Gentleman…” The wizard spoke up. The air between them thick with awkwardness. “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I'm here to take a certain _someone_ out of your hands.” The portal fizzed into the nothingness as he began to step closer.

 

 

  Tony instinctively stepped towards Peter to shield him from potential harm.

 

 

  Peter acknowledged the new presence but made no effort to add more pain onto his body by craning his neck a different direction. Perhaps his spider sense was muted by pain or there may be no danger after all. He tore his attention away from the continuous growing of the spike still seeping within his arm and darted his eyes to his left. He noticed Mr.Stark’s suit that slowly shuffled towards himself. He finally decided to shift his body to get a better look at whoever they were aiming at. “ **AGH** ” Peter yelped.

 

 

  Tony grimaced at hearing the teen in pain. He knew the kid needed immediate attention. ‘If it weren't for this **damn** wizard.’ He lifted his second repulsor threateningly, tension growing between the two of them.

 

 

  Tony Stark was absolutely done and over this whole _voodoo_ situation. He’s never encountered this type of fight and never wants to again. Too many teammates at risk, not to mention letting the two kids (Peter and Wanda) of the bunch injured. Hell, Wanda had to have a chunk of flesh pulled from her own back by Vision. This _was_ his fault, he knew it was. Because of him, Peter now has to probably lay in the Med-bay for days to get that shit out of his leg and arm.

 

 

 

  Dr. Strange quickly caught on. “I'm not here to fight Stark.” He shifted on his side to get a better look at the figure on the ground, brown hair spilling through the red mask. “Seems like you’ve already done the job for me.” His attention along with his head snapped over at the woman in a heap laying the grass. He strode calmly towards the woman, as if deadly weapons were not locked onto his head at the moment.

 

 

  “Nu-uh” Tony snapped. “Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't **blast** your magical ass.” Stephen stopped on the spot. “You've all fought too close for comfort near my sanctuary, when I realized that it was the erm... _traitor_ , I decided it'd be best to take care of her now before it got out of hand.” Dr. Strange replied smirking with frustration and an expression written _‘duh.’_

 

 

  “Why should we hand her over to you, you could be here to pick her up from danger, _I mean_ from us.” Rhodey said.

 

 

  Dr. Strange sighed with his whole body as if he had more important tasks to attend to. This is the last place Stephen wanted to be at the moment, he just wanted to throw the wretched woman to Wong and go back. Hoping that The Ancient One would be proud for completing one of her tasks she left undone. The Sorceress had betrayed her own Sanctum, turning to black magic followed up by killing its innocent occupants. Fleeing like a coward, this was the only chance Dr. Strange had, until she would vanish again. Perhaps the woman did this intentionally. _‘I mean what does she have to lose at this point.’_ Stephen thought to himself. She has already abandoned herself back at the Sanctuary, broken beyond repair.

 

 

  Even through the suit Tony could here the strained noises coming from Peter, a few times he could here the spike expanding within the kid’s forearm, the skin stretching along with the muscle tearing, he didn't even want to think of the bones. He couldn't imagine what it took Peter not to scream out in pain at the moment. Shit, he really had to get Peter out of here. Tony spoke, but not aloud, his voice connected to comms and directed to Rhodey.

“Rhodes, you got this handled? I doubt he actually came here to attack us. Kid is being torn up right behind us, I got to get him somewhere else.”

“Would if he actually came to her rescue?” He replied. Dr. Strange began to turn his head between the two confused as to why their suits went oddly silent, despite the whirring of little and big weapons that unfolded from each machine.

“Honestly? who cares? If he leaves through his _sparkles_ I'll send coordinates to where we’ll be, I just have to get him outta here.” Tony’s voice was laced with anxiety. He couldn't help the growing knot in his chest. He knew deep down that this situation was bad for Peter. If Wanda was writhing in pain over one spike that surfaced her back what was going to happen to the kid with two of them literally impaling him through and through?

 

 

  Dr. Strange broke the silence “Seems as if your companion is injured, and by the looks of it, he needs your attention now. Id advise for the two of you to stand down and surrender her. I'm here to lock her up and do nothing more.”

 

 

  Iron-Man lowered his repulsors not fully trusting Dr. Strange but had no other choice but to leave the area with Spider-Man. “I'll handle this Tones, help him.” A beat passed before Tony stepped over the teen still staring at the man, making sure he wouldn't do anything sketchy.

“Friday, is the brat okay to move? Not by himself but by me.” Tony asked crouching next to Peter. Peter couldn't stop moving around, constantly fidgeting not knowing how to react to the pain coating his limbs.

“According to my scan he has no spinal injury. If you decide to transport him, only move a small distance boss, he’s losing blood, but it has yet to reach critical.” That was enough for Tony to hear. He positioned both his arms behind Peter’s back and upper thigh, avoiding the spike impaling the boy.

“It hurts, it hurts so bad.”

 

 

  Tony cringed wondering if the sight of his frowning helmet provided any comfort. He was going to wait to remove his helmet until the both of them were out of sight. “You're fine kiddo, we’re getting out of here to take care of those ke-babbed limbs of yours.” He lifted the boy, slightly stopping when Peter cried out.

 

 

  “Oh my gosh...I'm a spider-kebab!” Tony couldn't help but snort, taking the opportunity of Peter’s distraction to pick him up fully. Peter bit down on his cheek until he could taste iron on his tongue. Despite the burning pain coursing within every inch of his body, he found himself guilty for causing the trouble. _‘It was only one lady!!’_ He frowned beneath his ruined mask, hoping that Mr. Stark wouldn't give him yet another lecture about this later.

 

 

  “You good?” Iron-Man’s helmet peered down to Peter’s mask showing his glazed over eye staring at nothing in particular. His focus barely changing, he nodded anyways.

 

 

  Before Tony departed he had second thoughts. The wizard seemed as if he teleported himself from another location. Maybe him and Peter could go-no no, that was a stupid idea. Peter was already hurt enough by one wizard, why make it two?

 

 

  “Farewell, Gandalf!!” His suit rang out before he looked up into the night sky boosting the both of them somewhere safe. Peter’s arm behind the back of the Iron suit limp and unmoving. He pulled up his right arm to rip off his own mask. Although Karen went completely silent after the witch disintegrated part of his mask he still felt bad stripping her away, or what was left, by removing his mask. He took in a shuddering breath trying to enjoy the fresh air. Laying the mask on his stomach he let his throbbing head tilt back to breathe easier. He hasn't felt this much pain since Homecoming night, under the rubble. Suddenly he felt crushed, pressure on his chest. It didn't go unnoticed on Tony’s part. He knew exactly what Peter went through that night, he never wanted it to repeat itself again. But yet here they were...in a situation even worse than that wretched fight.

 

 

  “Fri, are there any stations under construction?” Tony said almost letting Peter slip from his grip. He quickly stabilized himself in the air while securing Peter in his arms.

“Showing directions to 86 Street Station.” Friday answered. Suddenly a bright line emerged in his helmet’s line of sight, directing him towards the subway.

 

 

“It's too late to take it out, isn't it?” Peter asked keeping his head back. Suddenly he was embarrassed that Mr. Stark had to carry him to safety. His pale face, (due to blood loss) making his blush more obvious.

 

 

  It was only mumbles to Tony. “Can't hear what you're sayin kid, save it for another minute.” Taking a sharp right he finally came across the staircase Friday luminated. He hovered over the busy sidewalk for a few seconds observing the night life,

“I know you don't want to, but you gotta put your mask back.” Hey eyed the taxis and cars stuck in place due to traffic, also the people walking back and forth the sidewalk.

 

 

  His command was a bit muffled to Peter’s ears but he quickly got the message. Fumbling with the disintegrated mask in his bloody fingers, he weakly pulled it over his head with his good hand.

 

 

  Tony landed, Peter’s body bouncing at the impact. Peter grunted in response at each bounce. Iron-Man’s armored chest slightly hovered over the young hero, attempting to block his partly exposed face away from the crowd now forming. It was mainly a few young adults either going to or from a club. More than half of them gawking while pulling out their phones to record the hero’s appearance.

“Stand back. I swear if one you younglings follows me, i'll fry you.” No one dared to follow the obviously agitated hero.

 

 

  Labored breaths and soft whimpers escaped Peter each step the suit took, jostling his body. It hurt the worst when he began stomping down the steps. The familiar sounds of the city muffled as his body slowly grew numb.

 

 

 

  Tony stopped dead in his tracks observing the dimly lit station, a few neon coated men currently working on the rails. The subway station was creepily silent, the sounds of the city muffled above them. There were planks of wood and saw dust scattered across the dirty tiles. The yellow light tinted anything underneath it with an eerie glow.

 

 

 

  “Do me a favor? **LEAVE**!! And on the way out, will you be so _kind_ to put extra caution tape around the stairs?” Not realizing how rude his command was the men got the message anyways and hopped up onto the tiled floor. One man in particular made his way to protest against Iron-Man but seemed to choke on his own words at the sight of the man in iron carrying an injured vigilante. Tony eyed the man, silently daring him to speak while he was stressed.

 

 

 

  As the last man in neon left up the dusty stairs, Iron-Man roughly let go of Spider-Man on top of a metal bench. Immediately turning his back on Peter he began contacting War-Machine and the Quinjet of his coordinates. Peter tried to adjust his body on top of the bench, only to let out a cry as he fell hard on station’s floor.

“Eugh, that's just nasty.” His focus now on the variety of colorful pieces of chewed up gum beneath the bench. He giggled to himself, not out of humor but of frustration. _‘You just had to screw the pooch once again, Spider-Man!’_

 

 

 

  He hated this situation, how his body violently twitched without control, and how he could no longer move his left elbow nor his right knee. The branch like spike still slowly etching itself now towards his shoulder. He laid there for a hot minute, unable to stop giggling. Warm tears threatening to fall, but eventually never did. He felt cool armor lift the back of his neck forcing his face to meet with Iron-Man’s iconic frown. He stopped giggling, this time his face relaxing, his lids suddenly feeling as if weights were dangling underneath them. His head went limp, Peter’s focus going in and out. Blood poured beneath his impaled limbs at an alarming rate.

 

 

 

  “Hang in there kid, Friday contact Rhodey. Tell him I couldn't give a flying fuuuu” He eyed Peter, “uuuuudgesicle if the uhh _wizard_ is there.” Peter groaned in protest as Tony poked the broken lens and disintegrated fabric out of curiosity.

“Lemme take your mask off so you can take a bre-hey, HEY **what** are you doing!?” Peter’s right hand gripped the spike without fear, pulling it weakly, attempting to pull it out. Tony easily overpowered Peter’s strength at the state he was in. He shakily pried his hand away and held it in place against the floor.

 

 

 

  Peter felt cold dusty air hit his face as he took in a shuddering breath.

 

 

 

  Tony tossed his mask aside. “Full body scan Friday, what can I do? How do I even get this thing out of him.”

“...scanning now Boss...I suggest you leave his leg alone and focus on his left arm. My database does not recognize the object impaling Peter, but I do not believe it will not stop expanding up his upper arm any time soon...sorry Boss but you may need to-”

“No NO! Okay, we can fix this, _no biggie_.” The last two words came out unsure as he attempted to stay positive. Tony knew deep down what had to be done, yet he couldn't find himself to make a move. A voice told him in the back of his head that he had to do it before it was too late. No he couldn't...but he had to. The iron helmet unfolded revealing Tony’s face. He groaned staring up at the domed ceiling. Closing his eyes and shaking the willies out of his hands, he turned his foot and swiveled back to face Peter. He bent down to Peter’s level, putting his armored hand back beneath the back of his neck, the other hand lifted his upper left arm.

 

 

 

  “AH- **Agh** put it-leave it alone.” Peter hissed.

“I know, just lemme get a good look at it.” His helmet neatly folded back over his face in an instant.

“Friday, are you able to pinpoint where the stick thing is currently?”

“Of course, now showing you Peter’s heat signature.” Suddenly a blend of reds, oranges, and yellows outlined but barely filled Peter’s left arm. Tony cringed at the sight of shades of blue branched out over the majority of his limp arm.

“Oh fuck, we _really_ have to do this.” His face paled at the realization of having to chop off Peter’s arm. Even worse, it would probably have to be done before the Quinjet arrived before it crawled up his shoulder. He was going to tell him, he was going to have to tell a fucking kid.

 

 

 

  “Peter…” His eyes fluttered open at his name being called. His doe like eyes stared at Tony, full of innocence but yet so much pain. _‘I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this.’_ A few beats passed before Tony heard a slight thump.

 

 

 

  He looked up (his heat visor still activated) and spotted the one and only War-Machine just above the concrete sidewalk that separated the two of them. He never felt so much relief in his life.

 

 

 

  He practically jogged towards the staircase that Rhodey was now walking down on. Before War-Machine could even step down the last step, Tony began rambling. “Rhodey...we _have_ to chop off the kid’s damn arm before it-it can spread to his shoulder, I don't know how but we gotta, I can't be the one. Why did Steve have to leave, I-”

“Whoa whoa whoa, dude calm down, we’re going to be fine, I doubt you have to hack it off.” Tony’s helmet revealed himself staring at Rhodey’s iron helmet.

 

 

 

  Rhodey knew this expression, he rarely made that face, but when he did, it meant nothing good. It was the expression that basically screamed _‘i'm dead fucking serious and I have no idea what to do.’_

Rhodey planted his arm on top of Tony’s shoulder. “It's going to be fine.” He said firmly.

 

 

 

  Tony could only manage to nod. His lungs took in the fresh air as Tony gathered the courage to go back and get this nightmare over with.

 

 

 

  Peter rested his eyes, rolling his head side to side. He began humming to a tune he was unsure of. Anything to take his mind off of the agonizing pain. He felt...funny, as if smoke clouded is head. Sleep sounded better and better after every second. He never stopped his quiet tune, even as he felt vibrations in the ground coming closer and closer towards him.

_‘Must be Mr. Stark here to take me to the facility.’_ He kept his eyes shut but stopped his humming immediately after he felt strong arms that lifted him and laid him back down on what he guessed was that metal bench.

 

 

 

  All at once Peter’s body convulsed in reaction of the spike now finding itself protruding directly through his wrist and into his web shooters. “ **UAGHH** ” Peter’s voice bounced off the walls echoing his cries. Web fluid began to spray out of the device still latched onto his wrist. He swallowed the next cry down, attempting to keep his whimpers to himself.

 

 

 

  Tony eyed the kid that was writhing in pain. His heart throbbed at the sight. Peter squinted his eyes open to the sight of Iron-Man and War-Machine positioning themselves. Positioning themselves for what?

 

 

 

  Tony gently took Peter by his left hand (that was not yet reached by the magic) and draped it over the bench so the both of them could get a better view. Rhodey took a few seconds to process what he was exactly seeing, then spoke up nervously.

“For once, I hate that you're right.” Tony’s heart dropped. “We have to do this quick.”

 

 

 

 

  Peter began to stir,. “Wha- what's going on, what are you guys talking about? What do mean you have to do this quick?”

 

 

 

  The two ignored Peter and continued their planning.

 

“How are we going to knock him out? We have no ambien, nor dalmane, I bet that’s on Natasha...glad she’s on the Quinjet.” Tony said.

“Can we hit him in the head? You know…” Rhodey made a fist and playfully punched himself in the head making a thunk.

“No, he's already gotten a level two concussion, we might damage what's left in there if we hit him hard enough. Hell he was nowhere to being unconscious when the witch was basically hammering his head into the cement, kid was eating shit.” Tony began to sweat at the thought of having to amputate the kid’s arm without a sedative.

 

 

 

  Both Rhodey and Tony began touching the kids arm testing the durability of the spike, searching for any other alternative route to take care of this mess. Blood began dripping off of his suit’s index finger. The both of them accepted what had to be done and began the preparations.

 

 

 

  Tony shakily pinched where his suit’s heat visor was showing where the porcupine like spikes were not. About six inches below the top of Peter’s shoulder was where he would have to amputate the arm.

 

 

 

  Shit, he really did not want to do this to the kid, let alone himself, he was sure this would plague his night terrors for months if he were the one to do this. He pointed his other hand towards the Spider suit, a thin laser beam pointed directly at the pulled fabric. It quickly cut through, followed up by Tony ripping a 360 line around the arm. Peter was not happy.

“What the heck dude!! That's my suit-TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!” He knew exactly what was going but has yet to consider the outcome.

 

 

 

  _‘What would Pepper say?’_ Tony thought to himself gathering the courage to tell the kid he was about to have a part of him ripped off.

“Pete, we’re gunna have to um, we’re going to have to” He coughed in attempt to fill the awkward space between them. “Going to have to” Rhodey interrupted “amputate your arm” Peter’s blood ran cold, he wanted to scream, but the only thing that escaped his lips was a simple “ _oh_.”

 

 

 

  He looked at the dim ceiling, his lips slightly parted, his throbbing head processing what was about to happen.

 

 

 

  Suddenly Tony’s suit shed showing a very stressed man dressed in a plain black T-shirt and jeans. The exoskeleton of Iron-Man stood in place as Tony kneeled next to the delusional boy.

“Peter, im sorr- we’re going to have to do this quickly. We can't let this thing nest in your arm and kill you. I **won't** let that happen, this will be over soon.” His eyes were full of regret, he could have prevented this. Will Peter even be a hero after this fight? Will this be his last one? He sighed. 

“Look at me in the eyes kiddo.” Peter slowly tilted his head to face Tony. Peter’s brown eyes were closed but opened halfway. Tony looked into the eyes that were now glistening with tears.

 

 

 

  “It'll be over soon.” Tony promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really should have trusted the Doctor, huh? Sorry if you are frustrated with my lack of knowledge, but HEY, I tried! Please leave comments, it makes my day, and will probably motivate me to write and update early. Plus I would love to get to know some of y'all!!


	5. Wanna grab a cheeseburger after this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gory chapter is finally here! Please do not read if you cannot handle descriptions of blood and scenes of amputation!

“It'll be over soon.” Tony promised.

 

  Peter locked eyes with Tony’s, silently begging him to put him out of his misery. He sniffed hard, eyes wide full of fear.

Tony broke the gaze, unable to look into the fearful brown eyes any longer. Tony gripped his hand onto the end of his own black shirt, beginning to rip a wide piece of fabric from his side towards his back. Peter’s eyes darted to Tony’s hands that were now tying the piece of fabric around his arm, right above the tear indicating where the arm would have to be cut clean.

 

  “Hold on, Mr. Stark, you really **do not** have to do this.” He forced a little smile attempting to convince Mr. Stark. He responded with a frown and a small shake of his head.

“No, no no no no, you can't! This is-NO **STOP**.” Peter began to scoot anywhere away from Tony who was now tying the fabric 4 inches below his shoulder. Peter only panicked more when he firmly fastened it too tight for comfort.

 

  “That won't do much.” Rhodey said hopelessly.

“It's the only thing we can do Rhodes. Who knows how much blood this will cause to-” He stopped mentally slapping himself for speaking this way around the kid who was already panicking.

“Alright, we do this quickly, Quinjet arrives, go to the facility, take care of the leg, and we’re good, we’re fine.” Rhodey said with fake confidence.

“Right,” Tony responded walking back and letting his suit enclose him.

 

  Peter wanted to puke, he never thought this fight was going to turn into having his limbs hacked off. He wanted to scream, get away, away from his mentor and Rhodey. He felt oddly betrayed, even though he knew they were doing this for his own good. Peter wished that the woman had slammed his head a little harder into the cement. He couldn’t stand the unbearable pain, only if he was unconscious things would be much more peaceful. Was he going to die from this? What if too much blood were to leave his body? Peter lingered on the thought of dying after this. He most likely wouldn't be able to be Spider-Man anymore even if he lived, he wouldn't even be a whole person anymore.

For a moment a nasty thought of death feeling more desired than surviving but being broken plagued his throbbing head. He quickly shook the thought out of his head, instead thinking of his loved ones. What were they going to say after this? How were they going to react? His violent thrashing against Iron-Man and War-Machine calmed as he lingered on the memory of May’s smile, her warm hugs, and her scent of freshly baked cinnamon rolls. Ned, his best friend, would he still think of him the same? What would MJ think? He probably wouldn't be able to tell, her silence making it almost impossible to read what was going on in her head.

 

 

  Tony watched Peter’s glazed over eyes widen as he put a firm grip on his shoulders. The kid looked at him, suddenly his eyes filled with anger. He gave one last thrash knocking Tony off and causing Peter to tumble onto the cold tiles. He yelped in pain squeezing his eyes shut as he rolled slowly onto his back. “Don...please dont, I cant- I cant-please don’t.” Peter was barely audible as both Tony’s and Rhodey’s helmet unfolded. Maybe the sight of their faces would slightly assure the boy that it was going to be alright.

Rhodey made his way over to the left side of Peter, bending down, he held down his shoulder with his left and placed a hand on the center of his chest. Peter almost accepted defeat until he caught a blurry sight of Tony’s wrist producing a long red and gold blade with a _‘shnngg.’_

 

  “Oh no, oh HELL NO, **NO!** STOP STOP **STOP!** ” Peter wailed.

Rhodey’s grip never loosened as the boy’s strength grew weaker by the second.

  His pounding head begged for him to relax his muscles.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the teenager going absolutely ballistic. Tony didn't like this anymore than Peter did. Refusing for his mind to think about the future for Peter, he focused on setting the blade on top of the twitching arm, right where the suit was ripped.

He didn't bother to privately ask Rhodey his question over the comms. “We don't have to break his arm do we? I don't think we have time.”

“You do realize you created that blade right? It’ll cut through easy. Just hurry up before he hyperventilates or even worse, the thing expands further above the six inches.”

Tony nodded, his anxiety beginning to bubble up within his throat.

_‘Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breath out.’_ He placed his armored knee against Peter’s hand, pinning him against the floor, leaving him with no choice but to take what was about to happen.

  “MR. STARK, STOP!! KNOCK IT **OFF** ALREADY!!!” Peter felt the cold sensation of the blade being put against his skin, threatening to break through him any moment. “THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!”

_‘Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.’_ His fingers began to tremble, refusing to hurt Peter in any way. He tore his eyes from the screaming kid, focusing on the blade that was slightly cutting through Peter’s skin.

_‘Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.’_ He pushed hard, yet held back a certain amount of strength. Peter began sobbing uncontrollably whipping his head side to side as blood began to pour over the blade. Almost immediately Tony retreated.

“I cant...I cant do it.” Rhodey nodded and let go of Peter. He stepped over the panting kid. “Hold him down.” Rhodey said taking position.

 

  Rhodey knew that he was going to be the one to do the dirty work in the end. He knew his best friend, and as long as there was another person that could do it, Tony would never hurt his kid, unless he absolutely had to. He looked down at the shallow slice that Tony could only manage to cut, then moved his gaze at the kid, that had only revealed his young face to him about twenty minutes ago. _‘He's too young to go through this, why him? And why me? Out of all the Avengers who are much braver…’_ He sulked. Though this was the worst thing he was probably going to have to do in his life, he admitted that he had to get it over with before it was too late and sucked it up.

 

  Mimicking Tony, he began pinning the limp arm, so he could cut it clean. He triggered his own blade underneath his forearm’s armored plates. This time he tore the blade off harshly off himself and fiddled with it between his own hands, gathering the courage to be the one responsible of tearing this kid apart.

 

  Tony held the kid’s shoulder that was panting from struggling against them. He saw Peter’s hazy glare at Rhodey who was now moving Peter’s arm gently away from his body as far as he could. He rested his other hand upon the spider emblem on his chest that was rapidly rising and falling. Peter’s breathing grew louder and faster by the second.

He was at the edge of hyperventilating as he could only watch Rhodey slowly swing the blade up and down in the air as if he was measuring how solid and precise the cut was going to have to be within one swipe.

Rhodey nodded to himself, he put one knee on the ground leveling himself perfectly. Sweat beading on his forehead, he prepared, rising the blade with both hands. He scrunched up his face, gathering all that was left in him to slam the blade the down.

 

  Peter knew it was coming, but was not yet ready for it. He bore his gaze on Rhodey, silently begging him to stop. _‘This, is going to hurt so bad, please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop, i'll be ruined forever, please stop, please stop.’_ Cool armored fingers took hold of his jaw, forcing his face to look the other way, and at Mr. Stark. His face along with his attention was forced away from Rhodey, and now was Mr. Stark.

“Do you wanna grab a cheeseburger after this Pete?” Tony asked, too calmly. Peter’s whole body halted all at once at the sudden question. He partly opened his dry mouth and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Huh-” A _swish_ was audible followed up with an unforgettable sound of flesh and bone slicing ringing throughout the subway station, along with the crack of tiles beneath him breaking.

  Peter felt no different, the pain not hitting him yet. _‘Did he do it?’_ Peter thought as he slipped out of Mr. Stark’s grasp to take a look. Peter caught a hazy glance of his ruined arm laying abnormally away from his own body until Mr. Stark forcibly yanked his head back, keeping Peter and himself from looking. Peter didn't understand...he felt his arm, all the way up to the tips of his five sticky fingers, so how is his arm detached?

 

  “Shit, one of them still got through. Hold him still, this is gunna hurt.” Rhodey made his way to pluck a small spike out of the boy’s upper arm, swallowing the urge to puke at the sight.

“As if it didn't already.” Tony sneered.

Rhodey ignored his comment and continued to pinch his armored fingers and pulled the spike out of his upper arm before it could expand. Peter howled in pain almost immediately. He arched his back without realizing and began thrashing uncontrollably. Stars swam in his vision, all he felt was fire, his arm was on fire. His body racked in uncontrollable sobbing. He felt like someone had dipped his left hand into a bucket of acid, his arm slowly being eaten away. Fluttering his eyes open he settled his gaze onto Mr. Stark, looking for something, anything.

 

  The mechanic looked at the kid with soft eyes and attempted to reassure him, something rare for the businessman to show. “It's over now Pete, remember what I promised? Told you it would be over quick, easy peasy.” He forced a small smile but his eyes seemed to show a sadder expression.

 

  Peter could barely register what he said. Instead of deciphering what the man said he instead rolled his head to his left side and swallowed dryly. Tony backed up, refusing to look at the horrific scene any longer. “Friday, how many more minutes till our heroes arrive” He said dragging the word heroes into a sarcastic remark. “Vision will approximately arrive within the time span of 2 minutes. The ship will arrive in 6 minutes, sir.”

“Give me insights on the Spider-ling.” Friday’s voice artificially panicked.

“Boss, I suggest that you wrap his arm up around the nub of his arm.” Tony looked over Rhodey who was already wrapping his own white shirt around the wound. He eyed the groaning teen. _‘Why won't he lose conscious yet, damn kid is tough.’_

Peter couldn't seem to be able to tear his sight from the limp arm that was just once attached to his body. Maybe it was the glaze that seemed to cover his senses along with his mind, but he wasn't capable of understanding how the limb simply laid there when Peter could still feel his arm nerves. Though it felt as if pure lava was coating it, it was still there. He made no effort to move the nub of his arm, instead he mentally begged his body to go to sleep.

 

  Tony wasn't the biggest on providing comfort very often, especially towards Peter, he hadn't even let the boy come close to hugging him yet. But now was the time to finally comfort the boy, he needed this.

 

  Tony walked out of his suit and towards a mumbling Peter. He bent down and cupped his hands underneath the sweaty brown curls, lifting the head up slightly to let it rest on one of his knees. He never moved his hand from being entangled in Peter’s curls. Soon Peter’s body relaxed in the man’s grasp, yet the mumbling never stopped, he laid there rambling nonsense as blood pooled all around the two, tainting anything it touched.

 

  The three of them waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. Within the time span Rhodey sat there, staring at the ruined bloodied arm in disbelieve of what he just did, he still didn't even know the kid’s damn name! Oh wait, did Tony say Pete? Must be Peter…

 

  Tony didn't move a muscle, he kept his position solid, still staring into Peter’s doe eyes that were glazed over and staring at nothing in particular. The mechanic was practically painted with the kid’s blood, he didn't care at the moment, right now his head was plagued with awful visions of the possibilities of the future for Peter. The heavy breathing along with Peter’s mumbling and occasional cries surrounded the station’s air, the muffled sounds of the city barely audible.

 

  Peter began to grow numb to the pain, blood warming him from the underneath. His vision blurred with each pulse of his abnormally slow heartbeat. He mumbled and cried, unsure himself on what he was exactly trying to say. He made his way to roll his head towards the left. He ignored the protest from Mr. Stark above about moving and instead bore his gaze...at his crippled arm. He felt tears drip off the side of his nose, unaware of his body that was now convulsing with silent sobs. He only calmed down when he could feel rough hands slowly circle the top of his head, just like May does.

 

 

  “James…” Both Rhodey and Tony snapped their heads towards the voice. Vision apparently entered silently.

“Vision!” Tony had never been so happy to see him. Vision calmly strode towards the small figure on the floor bleeding out, his red cape flowing gracefully behind him. His face screwed in concern the more he twisted his head to see the clean cut arm on the ground. Vision spoke into the mic built into his system. “Captain, would we benefit from a sample of the witch’s attack mechanism?”

A static voice that belonged to Steve Rogers quickly responded. “Uh, sure…get Spider-Man on the tallest roof around, we can spot you from there. We’re about two minutes away.”

Rhodey stood up from the bench, ready to help in any way.

Vision crouched next to the mumbling boy, apparently interrupting his stare down with his own arm. Peter looked up at Vision’s face that was merely a red blob with a yellow light to him. He dragged out the last of his mumbles with a groan. Vision slid the both of his hands underneath Peter’s thighs and back, his wound in an awkward position. Vision ignored the nub wrapped in bloody fabric that was now dripping on him. “Guh-uh!” Peter groaned.

 

  Tony could only watch as the kid was taken from his grasp, he went to say a snarky comment, but looked at Vision roughly gripping the kid in his arms and decided that now was not the time. He walked towards the exoskeleton of **MARK XLV** , letting it enclose him. He stared at the arm laying on the ground, the ruined web shooter sprayed webs all around the spikes, he could no longer stare at the arm, he oddly felt grateful the Spider suit was still covering the crippled arm, finding it more disturbing if he could see the spikes protruding through the kid’s bare skin. His gaze fell onto the limp arm.

Hell to the no, he would not be carrying the thing. “Not it!” He said childishly, following Vision.

“NOT COOL MAN!” Rhodey yelled. Tony grinned walking up the stairs.

 

  “Friday, get a team down here as soon as you can to clean up the blood, wouldn't want anyone to test it and figure out our Spider kid.” She hummed in response as if she had done this too many times. He heard a groan followed up by a disgusted cough from Rhodey from when he guessed picked up the arm.

 

  Vision flew up without warning, too quickly for the still curious adults crowded around the stairs to snap a shot or get a good look at the vigilante.

“You guys are still here? Go sleep off your hangover already, **jeez!** ” Tony quipped as he boosted his leg repulsors towards the gracefully floating Vision. He heard the gasps and yelps of the crowd below, must be Rhodey flying out of the station. He felt guilty using his arm’s repulsors for some reason, he pushed the thought of Peter not ever being able to use his arm and soon his leg to the back of head.

 

  Peter found some relief within the breeze that aired out his suit slightly. He looked around the gravel covered roof Vision chose to land on. He felt the vibration of two suits landing a few seconds after he did. Not much later he saw his mentor’s suit produce a white beam into the night sky. The shadows looming around the corner of his sight threatened to engulf his vision fully but he refused to let it happen. He watched a too bright of a light appear in the distance and barely heard Black Widow’s voice through Vision’s comms.

“We see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS :))) I know it was a messy chapter, sorry!! Again I dont know squat in the medical field, did it frustrate y'all? Sorry!! AGAIN!!


	6. Sweet dreams kiddo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed and messy, im sorry! Dont forget to leave a comment! (Please...leave comments) :(

Peter felt as if he were a living rag doll. He could only lay there in Vision’s arms as blinding lights shone on the four of them. Unable to put his hands in front of his eyes he dug his throbbing head deeper into Vision’s chest. The hum of the Quinjet was loud and constant, the wind felt rather calming, the dust floated away from the graveled roof as the Quinjet lowered. He saw a blur of red and gray zoom in front of them.

 

  Tony and Rhodey stabilized the both of their repuslors, waiting for the hatch of the Quinjet to open. Vision swiftly followed the both of them, and immediately moved faster when the _creek_ of the hatch was heard.

“Never been so happy to see you Rogers” Tony said with a nervous chuckle. Captain America stood at the back, Natasha’s and Sam’s head peered from the pilot seats. Bucky leaned on one of the windows, arms crossed. Vision landed within the ship along with Tony and Rhodey.

“Where's the med team?” Tony swung his head side to side as if they would pop out of thin air any moment.

“Wanda seriously needed them.” Steve responded. “But I brought Nat and the others.”

Tony’s face reddened, anger creeping up his neck. “Why not Bruce?” Steve clearly made a mistake.

 

  Vision spotted the gurney and swiftly walked towards it to drop the injured teenager down. Even as Vision let him down more gentle than ever, Peter still let out a choked groan. Steve’s face blossomed into a horrified expression the more his eyes ran over Peter’s body. Bucky even pushed himself from the wall, taking in the sight of the teen with an open mouth.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Steve mumbled. “US? We HAD to do it Steve!” Tony yelled, obviously overly stressed out. “What? What happened?” Sam asked from the front. “They ripped off his arm” Bucky responded.

 

  Tony along with Rhodey grew more agitated by the seconds that painfully passed. Although they wanted to rip each others throats out, they crowded the gurney that was now soaking in blood from Peter. “You know what-” Tony began, pointing a shaky armored finger at Steve. He quickly gave up, reminding himself that the kid needed urgent help. “We gotta take care of this leg, it'll rot more of his body if we don't do something.”

 

“No-noo” Peter groaned. Although delusional, he still could make out words spoken from the adults towering above him.

 

  “Tony, was he even under when you cut it off? Why is he still awake?” Steve asked. “We had to do it right there and then.” Rhodey mumbled. He felt guilty nonetheless.

 

  Tony stepped out of his suit, leaving it in the back towards the hatch. “Nat, you got sedatives?”

“Always do” She said calmly from her seat. “I got this, go back there.” Sam spoke to her.

 

She rushed out of her seat and half jogged towards the boys. “Back up, give him some space.” She pushed through them before they could even obey her orders. She unlatched a serum from her belt, not hesitating to stab the needle in Peter’s neck. He flinched violently, attempting to move his head away from Natasha.

“Jeez,” Tony was disturbed at how the kid was being treated.

 

  Peter let out a sob as Natasha jerked the sedative back out of his neck. Though he was a mess, Peter was still slightly disturbed that THE Avengers were witnessing the worst of himself, and what he thought was Black Widow...just stabbed something in his neck? What the hell is going on? _‘Don't cry Peter, don't cry, Mr. Stark is right there.’_

 

 

  Vision wasted no time, he immediately grabbed the first aid kit out of one of the compartments in the ship. He tossed it without hesitation at Tony.

“Wah” Tony barely managed to catch it, interrupting his stare at Peter.

“Give me the medical wrap.” Vision said to Tony while making his way to unwrap the soaked fabric around what was left of Peter’s arm.

 

  Peter’s breath quickened the more Vision got closer. He began to kick his good leg in protest of being touched. He unknowingly shook the gurney, causing more of a scene.

 

  “Why isn't it working” Bucky spoke up. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, also noticing that the sedative that usually knocks out anybody within 10 seconds hadn't even affected Peter in the slightest.

“Oh shit.” Tony whispered. Everyone but Vision looked at him in confusion. “Hes enhanced. That won't affect him. He needs something stronger.” Tony said with anxiety cracking through.

“Like Steve?” Bucky said.

“Yeah, he needs something way stronger, his body will just burn through that stuff.” Steve answered.

 

  Though Tony was going through a million ideas of what to knock Peter out he managed to open the kit and threw the wrap towards Vision, who caught it without looking away from Peter’s arm.

 

  “Rhodey, can you lend me a hand up here?” Sam asked from the front. Rhodey looked down at the arm he was once holding. He never laughed out loud but rather took the second pilot seat in the front.

Peter heard the question, though muffled. “Heheh, I can.” Goodness, he sounded like a 70 year old smoker. Though the sedative never fully worked, his few words were slurred, as if drunk.

“That's messed up kid.” Tony said, holding back a chuckle.

Peter looked towards his mentor’s words but was interrupted by the same feeling of acid eating away his arm from earlier. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut.

Vision finished wrapping the nub, his focus now on Peter’s leg.

 

  “I got something else.” Natasha spoke up, sparking everyone's attention. Natasha reached into the first aid kit, pulling out a wad of gauze. She then reached behind her belt, unlatching yet another sedative. She hunched over herself focusing, swiping a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. She emptied the contents of the serum, spilling them against the gauze. She stood up straight, walking towards Peter, who was still writhing in pain.

 

 

  Peter suddenly halted, his right hand now reaching towards the arms pressing cloth against his nose and lips. He instinctively held his breath. Criminals pulled this trick way too many times whenever they had the opportunity. Not once did Peter ever let himself go under, always finding a way to crawl out of the situation. Expect this situation was looking bad on his end.

 

 

  “Get him off of me.” Natasha said straining against the strength of Spider-Man. On que, Tony, Bucky, Steve, and Vision stepped in. They all began holding down his good leg and arm. Overwhelmed with the hands holding him he squeezed his eyes shut again, gathering the last of his strength to fight back.

“Let go kid, we got you.” Peter widened his eyes, looking at the blob on his right side. Tony looked back, a forced smile tugged at his lips. “Let it do its job, we _got_ you.”

 

  Peter relaxed at the assurance of his mentor but still held his breath. It was until his pale face began to turn purple did he gulp a shuddering breath into his lungs. Almost immediately his senses dialed down. His head lolled to the side, unable to keep it upright for any longer.

 

“Sweet dreams kiddo.” Was all Peter heard until everything went black.

 

Tony never felt so relieved to see Peter’s eyes roll in the back of his head. All at once the body on the stretcher went limp.

“There we go. If it's true what you say Steve, he won't be under for long.” Natasha said pulling away from Peter. Steve loosened his grip on the unconscious teen’s foot, then focused on the leg next to the one he held down.

“Care to explain what happened, Tony?” He asked seriously.

 

 

 

  The next ten minutes of the ride Tony had explained most of what had happened down in the subway station, leaving out gruesome details. Bucky stepping in the conversation here and there to ask questions. Vision and Natasha worked profusely on Peter’s leg, quietly discussing what Helen Cho would have to decide to do once they arrive. Up in the front Rhodey had discussed with Sam what exactly happened the moment he was forced to retreat back to the Quinjet, after spikes had impaled his wings.

 

  The instant the Quinjet arrived at the compound, everyone moved at lightning speed. Tony forcibly took the gurney that held Peter from Steve’s grip, Steve only stepped back next to Bucky in response. The team could practically feel the anxiety and anger radiating from Tony. The exoskeletons of War-Machine and Iron-Man instinctively flew into the hatches of the compound. Everyone aborted the ship quickly.

“Friday, get the med team prepared right now, tell Helen to prep her team for surgery!” He shouted as they entered the lobby. “Contact Happy, tell em to text his aunt, he’ll be having a _sleepover_ over here.”

“On it boss.” Friday responded.

Tony wasn't sure on how he would tell his aunt, but for now he had to cover it up with lies, at least until Peter was stable. The whole trip up the Med bay was a blur. Tony had hardly even remembered pushing the unconscious teen into the room filled with doctors.

 

  Helen approached him, snapping on latex gloves. “The **hell** Stark??” He sighed knowing what was coming. “Just-" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "just take care of him please!?” She nodded, though never broke her glare as she stomped to the other side of the room.

He could only watch as Peter was lifted from the dingy stretcher and onto an actual electric bed. Shouts were audible from all over the place, shouting statistics and insights of the kid. Tony felt out of place, his bloody clothes contrasting from the coats of white. Soon enough someone had shoved him out of the doors, he didn't go without a fight, shouting how he owned this place and to not touch him.

Steve had finally latched his grip onto Tony’s upper arm forcible pulling him back from the nurse that he was now telling her she was going to be fired.

 

  He calmed down, until he heard the muffled shouts belonging to Peter.

_‘He must have woken up again.’_

Adrenaline coursed through his veins again, his body attempting the shove Steve out of his way. Steve stayed solid in place, refusing to let Tony through. “Let them do their job.” He said firmly. As if on time Peter’s cries died down. Someone must have sedated him again. “They have my meds, hell be fine.”

 

  Tony sniffed hard, finally shuffling backwards.

 

  “Tony!!” Pepper’s high heels echoed throughout the hallway. “What happened?”

Steve nodded her direction. “Mrs. Potts.” He greeted. She nodded back, anxiously fidgeting her hands over Tony’s bloodied clothes and arms.

 

  “I suggest you get cleaned up Tony. You did all you could.” Tony snapped at Steve’s poor choice of words. “I **DIDNT**!!” Pepper latched her arms against the mechanics shoulders. “We LET this happen to **HIM**!!” He began to break down.

 

  Steve nodded towards Pepper. “ **Go** , I can stand outside. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly. Trust me Tony.” Steve said.

 

  Pepper practically dragged Tony down the hallways, and towards their personal floor. Natasha along with Vision had entered the room with Wanda. Her rushed surgery completed. Bucky followed Sam and Rhodey into the common room, not one of them daring to mention the kid. The kid who had never shown his face before to them. Bucky and Sam fought him in Germany but had never declared their hatred for him. They both knew he was only a teenager by his figure and voice. They all slowly relaxed in the room, an artificial fireplace crackling on the TV, the only sounds interrupting were the occasional sounds of drinks being filled back up by bottles containing strong alcohol. That night Rhodey drank the most, wanting to get the memory of slicing an arm off out of his head.

Tony watched the red tinted water go down the drain. The thought of Peter’s future lingered in his mind but eventually led to the sight of his disassembled arm and ruined leg, Tony gagged at the thought and forcibly swallowed bile down his throat.

 

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is coming really really soon, I mean probably around Wednesday. I will be going on vacation and will most likely not be able to update a bunch after chapter 7. Dont worry, it will not be for long!!


	7. Big ol' family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the huge delay! I was on vacation for about two weeks and was unable to upload. I was also extremely busy doing...y'know vaca stuff, and hardly had time to write. I was in different moods during the times I could, so I apologize if the chapter is rough and messy. This story will be back on schedule, again I am sorry for the delay.

  Peter awoke all at once, gasping, he took in the pungent smell of a hospital.

He felt hands all over, but found that he couldn’t move himself to fight them off. Shouts and murmurs began to fill his ears.

“Put him back under!”

His eyelids felt as if someone strung 100 pounds to them, yet squinted them open anyways, almost immediately closing them in response to the bright lights that still bombarded his eyes when they were closed. All he felt was fire on his limbs, particularly his one leg and one arm. He was aware that the hands were helping him, but for some reason tried to twist away from them.

They helped Peter, but they **_hurt_**.

His arm felt broken off, as if static from a TV had filled it to his shoulder. Although his leg...oh goodness his leg, it felt as if a feral animal was slowly eating it away.

“The hell? We just knocked him out an hour ago?”

It’s all too loud.

“Up the dosage to 50 mg,” just as his senses were becoming more aware Peter felt a prick against his neck along with a wave of exhaustion.

“Resume the amputation!” Before he could wrap his mind around the doctors shouting darkness flooded his mind.

 

 

 

  Tony had decided it was best to distract himself by working on some unfinished projects in the workshop. He always drew back there when he had to think. He was working on a suit that was embedded with nano technology.

_AC/DC_ played by Friday in the background. It had been about an hour and a half after he had dropped Peter into the hands of his medical team.

Tony scoffed at the sound of a soft knock at the door. “Friday turn the music up” the music drowned out the next set of knocks, each one growing more urgent.

“Sir, it’s Ms. Potts.” Tony dropped the nano plate onto the messy table and leaned back into his chair, stretching his arms out behind him. He took a deep breath, pulling himself together. “You can come in.”

  In an instant the doors pulled back, welcoming Pepper. Pepper opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. She walked towards Tony, swiping away his hair that smelled like expensive shampoo, and planted a kiss on top of his forehead. “Hey honey.”

 

  Tony looked as if hadn’t slept in days. Pepper wasn’t sure the last time he had even had a good night's rest. “Hey Pep.” His voice was burdened, most likely with guilt. She took the stool, _Peter’s stool_ , and placed it next to Tony, tucking in her tight skirt to sit. Tony’s eyes fell towards his hands, tightening them into fists as he sucked in a quick breath.

 

“Ms. Parker won’t get off my back. I’m going to have to tell her the truth sometime Tony.”

“Yeah yeah I know, I don’t think we’re ready yet.”

“We’ve kept Peter from her too long, Tony...I’m going to have to tell her.” Tony was guilty for feeling grateful that he wouldn’t have to tell his aunt the news himself.

“Alright, fine. Only tell her that he’s been injured, but that we’ve got it completely in controlled.”

 

_‘Hardly’_

 

“Suggest that she come and visit soon too.” Slightly nodding she opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “Tony, what even happened to Peter?” He sighed, slumping his shoulders in guilt.

 

  “The kid lost his arm, his damn arm.” He muttered that his leg would probably have to go also, his eyes roaming Pepper’s concerned face. “Oh...oh my gosh.” She brought a hand to her mouth in shock. Tony’s head sagged, everyone knew this was bad, and it was his fault.

 

It was as if Pepper could read her fiancé’s mind like an open book. “I know what you’re thinking.”

_‘She always does’_

“It wasn’t your fault Tony, trust me on this one.” He cocked his eyebrow up at the attempt of reassurance.

 

“I’m _always_ right.” She said sternly. “Peter is Spider-Man. Superheroes get hurt trying to do what’s right, Tony. And sometimes...we can't control what happens next. But for now, we can control Peter’s recovery.” She cupped Tony’s cheek, forcing his eyes to gaze at her. “We have to take care of him.” He nodded.

 

 

  Tony had no clue where to start. He wasn't sure he could even do this, even for Peter. Peter would be out probably for a while, his injuries would be driving his body into critical condition, most likely for a day or two. What would Tony even tell Peter when he wakes? He would be sure to bring Bruce along. How do you tell a happy go lucky kid that he had just lost two of his limbs? He was Spider-Man! Will Spider-Man even live on? He’s going to have to create prosthetics-

Pepper seemed to pull Tony out of his thoughts by patting his leg and standing up. “While he’s in surgery how about you take care of yourself hun. Yeah? Maybeeee” She trailed off. “Three hours of sleep tonight?”

“You think ill be able to sleep after that?” He said with an expression that screamed _you kidding me_?

“Its 2 am...i'm heading to bed.” She threw him a concerned look. “He's going to be alright.” Pepper finished, walking out of the automatic doors. He eyed the stool Pepper had gotten up from.

 

 

 

  Tony stayed up until the crack of dawn working profusely on the nano suit. Eventually dozing off, his head resting on his forearms, he slept until Friday had alerted him. He flinched awake at the AI’s voice filling the room.

“Peter’s surgery has been complete sir, he is resting within the recovery room. Dr. Cho has told me to inform you to wait until dawn tonight to visit him. May I add, _‘don't you dare sneak in there or I will personally chop your limbs off too.’_ ”

“Damn.” He felt a little offended.

 

 

 

  The day slowly trudged on, each hour feeling like a year to the team. They had all decided to meet up for dinner that night before Peter woke. Vision along with the help of Steve had been in the kitchen whippin a meal large enough to feed the Hulk for a day or two. The Avengers were scattered across the common room and dining room, small talk taking place here and there as they all waited for the meal to be served.

Tony sat center of the couch, legs spread, arms crossed, and an annoyed expression plastered on his face. He would rather be working on unfinished projects in the shop, why are they all acting like nothing happened by having dinner together?

  He felt a gentle hand swipe his shoulder and looked up to see Natasha’s unreadable expression. “Dinners ready.” Tony noticed how she toned her voice down, usually full of sternness and solid assurance. Maybe, just maybe she was stressed also. He didn’t ponder on the thought for long. The billionaire slowly got up and began to walk towards the kitchen.

 

  By the time he took his sweet time to get there with hands stuffed in his sweatpants, mostly everybody had a variety of food piled onto their plates. Tony plucked two chicken tenders from a heated dish, nudging it out of the way of his rice. Tony knew he would hardly eat tonight, too eager to run into Peter’s room to wait until he wakes, but decided that if he hadn’t gotten food, his teammates would spark an unnecessary conversation about his stress. He scooted his chair in, placing himself in between Clint and Sam.

“Friday, the usual.” Tony called, maybe if he followed the same routine of a normal Avengers dinner night, his hands would be less shaky and his nerves would dial down, just maybe. Calm jazz music began to play from the ceiling.

 

  Tony hadn’t noticed but the team sure did; Tony visibly relaxed as time went on, the team’s conversation going anywhere but the last two days.

 

Though the mechanic had only chimed in a few times to continue the subject, the thought of Peter waking was swimming in his brain.

 

  “I’ll probably regret bringing this up, but...what are you going to do Tony?” Clint said from his right. He looked back at him while eating the last of a chicken tender. Everyone continued eating, trying their best to avoid making the situation more tense.

“What do you mean, what am I going to do?” Tony responded although exactly knowing exactly what Clint had meant.

“I checked up on the kid a couple hours ago, and...they had to amputate his leg along with the arm y’all had cut off.” Tony sniffed hard, not knowing how to respond.

He nodded. “Yep”

“so what will you do?”

  Rhodey spoke from the other side for his friend. “I’m still walking, thanks to these babies.” He patted the devices that outlined his legs under the table. “So I know he’ll be alright...prosthetics, right Tones?” Everyone turned towards Tony.

“Ahem, right prosthetics.” He hated how the word would soon have to become familiar to his brain. “And his name is Peter, Peter Parker, by the way.” He added. Only a few of the bunch had picked up Peter’s actual identity through people who did already.

 

“Sad that a teenager has to depend on plastic limbs for the rest of his life. Hell, what will he do with his career now?” Natasha said aggressively.

“Honestly Nat I’ve got no idea.” Tony said patting the table in frustration.

“You should have never dragged him into this.” Sam said from his side. “Excu-“

“Alright everyone take a breather.” Steve said before Tony could even begin his rant. “We don’t blame you Tony.” Natasha’s attempt at reassurance clearly wasn’t enough. A few scoffs audible from the table proved that not all of them believed that statement.

 

“Look I was there, it was clear he didn’t even want him there. I almost felt bad.” He chuckled. “I could practically see the puppy dog eyes through the lens, but Tony told him to lay low with Vis and Nat. If anything, I’d say the kid brought this onto himself.” Clint didn’t look from his food while saying the truth.

“Wow, your new hearing aids are picking up a lot.” Rhodey whispered. Clint of course heard him and smirked, tapping the devices in his ears.

 

  “He didn’t. That witch was cruel.” Vision said from the kitchen. “She showed no mercy, and if I may add, it even looked as if she was targeting Peter by separating him from us. It was unexpected and I doubt anyone could have avoided the situation.”

“You’re right.” Steve added.

 

  Bucky surprisingly said not a word. He almost felt guilty for a member of the team younger than him having the same arm taken away from him, even his leg!

  “Well all we can do now is wait. When will the sedative wear off?” Steve said rubbing his hands together. “Friday?” Tony wanted to know also. “Approximately 4 hours, according to his charts.” Everyone groaned, even Friday herself sounded disappointed.

“Well at least he has more time to get some rest. I’d say waking up to realize that your limbs were hacked off would be something to delay with happiness.” Bucky said, finally stopping his silence from his end of the table.

 

  Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew Barnes was right, but couldn’t help but want to be near the suffering kid to tell him everything was going to be alright. He’s the smartest mechanic out there, he **can** fix this, right?

“Where the hell is Bruce by the way? I haven’t seen him since the other night,” Tony asked.

“He’s been with the medical team, He’s been working really hard you know,” Steve answered.

 

  Tony hummed trying to remember if he had seen Bruce that night. Now that he put his mind to it he may have seen a blur of Bruce in scrubs, who knows? His focus was on his kid, and only his kid that night.

“Friday where’s Bruce now?”

“He is located in one of the recovery rooms.”

“Peter’s or Wanda’s?”

“Peter’s, sir.”

  “Alright well, catch you guys later.” Tony forced a little smile hoping that they wouldn’t notice the bags under his eyes now that he was exposed to more light as he sat up more from his seat. The team certainly noticed.

 

  “We’ll be with Wanda if you need us.” Steve said. Though the team was also eager to standby to watch Peter’s awakening, they could all silently agree that Peter would need to see Tony’s face first at his bedside. They all watched the mechanic round the corner and towards the medbay.

 

 

 

  Tony walked into the automatic doors of the medbay, instantly feeling the chill of an overpowered AC. Practically forcing himself to not sprint at full speed to Peter, he eventually made it to his recovery room. Taking in a deep breath preparing himself for the worst, he stepped into the room.

Taking in the sight of the soft burgundy walls along with Bruce writing down on a clipboard, most likely intel from the machines he is staring at. Tony finally let his eyes roam over the patient the machines were hooked to. His breath hitched, Peter had never looked worse. Though a thin sheet covered the horrific sight of his sliced up body, bruises dragged from under his eyelids, as if, as if he were crying acid tears. His skin a few shades darker than the sheet covering him.

 

  Tony wanted to ask the exact stats on Peter and to see his severed limbs but could only manage a simple question. “How’s the kid holding up?”

“Stable.” Bruce looked up from his clipboard, finally giving his attention to Tony. “He’s lost a lot of blood, and we can’t just give him any type of blood. So we had to spike his levels of hemoglobin by forcing an injection of cholesterol and-“

“Bruce, slow down.”

“I’ve been going at it since-since, damn I don’t even know!” Bruce gently tossed the clipboard onto the counter with a clatter. Tony noticed a bit of green creeping up his neck. He motioned his hand over the one of the chairs in the corner of the room. “Take a break.”

“With you watching him? No way.” Bruce puffed a laugh.

“Hey what's that supposed to mean?” He knew Bruce was joking but still took a little offense. Bruce let himself sink into the cushioned chair but didn’t dare to let his eyelids fall.

 

  Tony dragged a chair over, planting it next to the whirring machines. He sat and took in the sight of Peter up close. Peter’s chest rose evenly, taking in full breaths of air. Tony set his gaze onto Peter’s slim hand, looking for any type of movement, but found none. Yeah, he was totally out of it. Typically Peter is always on his toes, fidgeting and looking for something. His brown eyes scanning the environment around him. Now...he was pale, completely sucked of life, pale and lifeless. Though not completely.

Finding himself to not being able to look at the kid any longer he pulled his personal phone out of his sweat pants with a flick. Tony soon distracted himself for almost an hour with flipping through business emails. He had to get back to running his own business soon, he could tell Pepper was being overwhelmed.

 

 

 

  “Mmmnngh..” A moan escaped Peter’s lips, instantly tearing Tony’s attention from us phone and on the kid. He stood up so fast that the chair he had sat on scooted away. Tony scanned the kid for any sign of movement. “He’s supposed to be asleep!” Bruce said, as he quickly woke from his slumber.

Pain flashed a crossed Peter’s face, his eyes squeezed as moans began to rumble through his chest. His right hand gripping the sheet under the blanket.

“Pete? Hey kid, can you hear me? You’re alright bud. Just-just.” Tony hovered his hands over the teenagers body, not knowing what to do next. Peter’s strained noises only growing louder, indicating Bruce to stumble towards the monitors.

As fast as the pained expression came to the kid’s face, it left. His body went limp and soon his breathing evened out. “Holy shit,” Tony ran a hand through his hair, stumbling back into his chair.

Bruce let out air he didn't realize that he was holding in his lungs. “His body burns through meds way faster than Steve. I’ve never seen anything like this. I think I might run some tests-“

“He’s NOT a lab rat Bruce.” Tony couldn't help but get a little annoyed.

“You’re right you’re right. I’m sorry, I can’t help but be curious.”

“I know, but now isn't the time.” The short tense conversation ended.

 

  Soon the machines beeping went back to the mediocre tempo, along with Tony and Bruce relaxing at the sound of Peter’s evened breathing. Tony head was plagued by thoughts of the upcoming prosthetics he would have to whip up in the shop. The first step was to obviously note the kid’s exact measurements of his both his limbs. But it was plain to see that he would have to give the teenager some _time_ to adjust before rushing into artificial limbs. He had never thought that this would happen to Peter, he would only see this type of situation playing out on his nightmares.

 

Bruce overtime noticed that his friends thoughts were getting the best of him. “Tony, how about you go visit Wanda? I’ll notify you if Peter wakes up.” It was more of a command than a request. The mechanic raised his eyebrows and surprisingly accepted it. “Kay.” Tony walked out, glancing over his shoulder at the still Peter one more time before making his way over to Wanda’s recovery room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I sort of cut off the chapter in an odd spot, but I will make sure to update the next chapter soon. Please leave comments!! And thank you for the people who have in the past.


	8. The awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Far From Home opening night, and oh. my. word. It was by far my favorite Spidey solo film ever made. Everything was just perfect!! Enjoy the Chapter :)

  Tony Stark entered Wanda’s room. Wanda sat upright, grinning and chatting with Steve Rogers, who was sitting opposite of Vision on her bedside.

Tony personally hated how vulnerable he had looked since this morning. Wearing a plain T-shirt with _‘Stark Industries’_ written on the top right with gray sweatpants, he had never looked more tired with shadows taking place under his eyes along with bruises and small cuts that littered his body from the previous brawl. Typically the bags under his eyes stayed for days, but usually, they were hidden with the tinted sunglasses that often were worn along with a clean suit. But for now, he had nothing to hide beneath, he was completely on display for the team to observe freely.

 

  For some odd reason, he found himself to care less and less the more minutes that passed while talking to Wanda about her recovery. She had a thick wrap completely engulf her right shoulder, along with a number of wires with different shades of colors leaving and entering the tubes. He had already begun the project for her _‘cast’_ the night before. He had already explained to Steve, Vision, and Wanda what it would exactly do.

It was meant to restore her tissue, though her scapula and clavicle were practically covered in hollowed out holes, due to the spike. It was not completely discarded and could be restored to its function.

It would take without a doubt a long time for the artificial marrow to forcefully make its way through Wanda’s various bones, but it would definitely give time for Tony, Bruce, and Pete- no not Peter. Peter is in the same spot as her. _Too bad… He would have loved to work on this project along with him._

  He promised Wanda that he would whip up a tissue restoring cast in no time for her.

Wanda had only nodded and smiled in response. “Thank you Tony, and... “ She tried to remember his name besides Spider-Man, she's sure she heard it multiple times outside of her room. _‘Peter!’_

“Peter...how is he doing?” The question hung in the air for a few seconds. No matter how many times she would bring Peter up in a conversation, they would only change the subject or find a way to slip out of answering. For now she had only known that he had lost his arm completely. Unlike her… he had nothing to restore, possibly only apart of him mentally. She trusted Tony to tell her straight up, like he usually did.

“Stable.” Was all Tony responded with. “Y’know, im actually going to head back there. I'm sure Cap will tell you the rest of it.” Steve hadn't changed his unmoving expression, but Tony noticed the glimmer in his icy blue eyes fade. The last thing Steve wanted to do was break the news to Wanda.

 

Wanda unmistakably saw Peter as a little brother. Although never seeing under the mask, she adored him. She loved the little moments they had in any battle, whether it be a short conversation or doing a combo of attacks against the particular villain. Certainly it would break her heart into smaller pieces than it already was in hearing the news that yet another limb was torn from Peter.

 

  Tony had completely forgotten the feeling of longing to see Peter again, that was now creeping back up his chest. He finally gave in and dismissed himself. Trusting Steve to tell Wanda the actual truth, he patted Vision’s shoulder and finally left.

 

 

 

  Tony puffed a small laugh at the sight of Bruce half asleep with a hand covering his face. He must be exhausted from working so hard, _‘it all paid off though.’_ Tony told himself. “Friday open the curtains.” Within a beat the silky fabric pulled back to reveal the massive windows that took up the whole wall behind Peter’s gurney. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up into the night sky.

 

  The mechanic hadn't realized he dozed off for around ten minutes until he heard yet another muffled noise from Peter’s bed. Tony immediately swiveled his heels to face Peter. It seemed that Bruce had fallen asleep fully. Tony nudged Bruce awake with a few shoves.

“Huh-wha-” Tony turned back to Peter as soon as soon as Banner woke. “I think he's waking up again.”

 

He stood over Peter, scanning the limp body for any movement. Peter’s index finger twitched along with his eyeballs moving under his lids. Tony’s breath hitched in his throat, _this was it…_ Peter’s eyebrows furrowed in pain.

 

 

 

 

  Peter scrunched his face up as the smell of a hospital and chemicals, it practically burned his nose. Where was he? All he felt was achenes, like glaze had covered his whole body. Someone must've glued him to the surface underneath him, or he had gained 500 pounds since, since? _Scary lady...Portal...Central Park...War-Machine...blade... **pain**...arm...Mr. Stark...Vision...Quinjet...Black Widow...cloth... **pain**...blackness…_ The thoughts slowly came back to Peter’s mind while he tried to move his fingers and curl his toes. Something was off, two of his limbs were not responding. In fact he felt completely off.

 

 

 

  Tony watched as Peter came to, his eyelids fluttered open to doe like brown eyes. He rested his hand on the kid’s injured shoulder, the one his friend had cut off.

“Welcome to the land of the living kiddo.”

“Ughhhuh?” Peter looked over at Tony but seemed to look straight through him. Despite the confused expression, Tony smirked as relief flooded his body. His kid was finally up and responding.

  Peter tried to raise his head to get a better look at his surroundings. He spotted Doctor Banner in a chair. _‘Why does he look so sad?’_

He saw Tony’s remorseful eyes and decided that it was okay to lay back down, he was in the hands of the Avengers, and was most definitely safe.

 

  Tony noticed Peter’s obvious struggle and moved his hand from the kid’s shoulder to cup the underneath of his neck for support. “You feelin alright?” He asked.

Peter craned his head to see the spot where Tony had moved his hand. He was barely registering what was exactly happening but had understood Mr. Stark’s question clearly. “Yeahhhh-” He finally noticed his left arm, it was wrapped in bandages and was clearly not there anymore. “-hhhwwhHHATT **THE** FUCK-”

  Tony eyed the nub that Peter had just noticed.

“Woah! Calm down buddy. Cap wouldn't appreciate that language, you know.”

“WHERES MY ARM!?” Peter fully awoke and was now slightly thrashing beneath the covers. As he moved, he noticed the same feeling in his arm also took place in his leg. Without another beat he took his good arm and nudged the covers out of the way to get a good look at his bottom half.

  Tony uncupped his hand under the teen’s neck and looked at Bruce with a concerning face.

 

  Just as predicted, the same case had taken place for his leg also. His right leg, mid thigh was covered in wraps of all sorts, tubes snaking into the folds of the cloth. “Oh, **OH NO**! NONONononononono.” Peter began to panic.

“How about you lay back down.” Tony said looking down at his own hands. He lifted his head to meet Peter’s horrified face. Peter stopped thrashing, his chest rising and falling in rapid breaths. Tony however, quirked an eyebrow and took the opportunity. “Here, if you chill out for a second, I’ll tell you what happened.” He offered, sitting up from his chair, swiping the covers back over Peter’s severed leg. _(In an oddly calm manner)_

 

  Peter decided to take a break from his little tantrum and relaxed back into pillows beneath him. “I think I already know what happened.” Peter grumbled.

“Errr no you don’t, not to your leg at least.” Tony responded with a matter of fact tone.

 

 

 

  As his mentor explained the surgery that supposedly **‘had’** to take place, Peter stared straight through Mr. Stark, the words going in one ear and straight out the other. He wanted to throw a fit, cry, scream, anything to let out whatever emotion he felt at the moment. He settled for nuzzling even further into the pillow.

  Mr. Stark seemed to finish, his body language obviously longing for a response out of Peter. Peter made his way to cross his arms and puff out air to make it obvious he didn’t want to talk. When his right arm crossed his chest but the left had failed, his bottom lip quivered as tears began to pool his eyes. This was it, this was his life now. He feels broken, empty, **useless**.

Peter couldn’t help but turn his head the other way before embarrassing himself in front of his mentor. “I just-“ he let out a shaky breath knowing it was childish for him to refuse to look at Mr. Stark. “Don’t want to talk right now” Peter said quietly, afraid he might burst into tears.

“Alright, well how about getting some rest.” Tony clasped his hands together awkwardly, not knowing what to do next.

  “Me and Tony ” Bruce began, Tony widened his eyes at Bruce, knowing what he was going to say. Tony threw his hands up in defense, but was quickly shot down by Bruce’s glare. “Will be getting some sleep ourselves.”

 

  Peter knew the exact face Mr. Stark was making without even turning around, but couldn’t find himself to even smirk in the moment. Collecting himself, Peter hung his head in front of himself.

“Thank you um for uh, saving me, and you know helping me out.” He flicked his eyes over to Tony. “Means a lot.”

Tony smirked. “Anytime kiddo, although im not sure what we’re going to do next time. Maybe charge you five bucks per visit at the medbay.”

Despite the surging emotions through him, Peter huffed a small laugh. Finally letting his body go limp against the gurney. He silently prayed that next time he woke up, he would realize that this was all a nightmare. Yeah! This is exactly what it is! He’s going to wake up in the morning to the smell of May’s burnt eggs and all will be fine.

 

  He hadn’t realized Bruce had injected a substance into one of the many tubes, until his body involuntarily relaxed. The corners of his visions faded black, each pulse of his heart beat bringing the shadows closer and closer.

 

  Tony and Bruce waited until Peter was for sure asleep until they walked out of the recovery room.

“He’ll be out until noon tomorrow, well actually..with his metabolism i predict he’ll wake up in the morning.” Bruce spoke right after the sliding doors of the medbay shut. They instinctively both walked towards the elevators.

They both walked in, Tony spoke after he had told Friday to go to the personal floor of the Avengers. “That’ll be the last time he falls asleep without having a sedative to help him, right?” They both walked out, lowering their voices so that the conversation would stay between them as they walked past Natasha and Clint laughing.

“I sure hope so, unless he doesn't freak out or anything, I think he’s on his own now. But for sedatives only, he’ll be stuck in that place for bout” He trailed off, trying to predict his recovery time. “A week.”

Tony nodded. “Hmmm...okay.”

“The therapy will be going on for a while though.” Bruce said in disappointment.

Tony groaned. “You think he should just stay here for the summer, I know his aunt won't be happy bout’ it.”

“You might as well let him, the amount of physical stability that we need to provide is crucial for his future. Especially if he’s going to continue the hero stuff.” Bruce sighed.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. “You’re right. Kid’s aunt is supposed to show next morning. I can't decide whether ill be slapped, punched, or killed."

“I mean, I would definitely punch you if my son was in the same situation as Peter.”

“I mean me too, but damn I'm not looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! I tried to update as fast as I could, please leave comments!!


	9. Just a theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an extremely late chapter, I dont think ive ever been this busy in my life lol. This chapter is really rough lmao im so so sorry yall :(

  Peter awoke, the grogginess hitting him at full force. He let out a grunt trying to squint his eyes, only to squeeze them shut in response to the sharp light.

Someone must have noticed because he heard a few mumbled words and then a clear voice that made him flinch a little. “Friday, dim the lights to 40 percent.”

  Peter tried again, this time the light softer. He eyed Mr. Stark rigid in a chair, a red blotch taking place on his cheek. He slowly moved his eyes to the other chair. _‘May!’_ She was most definitely napping, her brown hair in a messy bun along with her scrubs from work. The glasses slightly sliding down from the bridge of her nose made it obvious that she had been in that position for a while.

 

  His head cleared over the next few minutes, his body not so much.

Peter took notice and attempted to sit himself up. Only to remember the state of his body. He slumped back down, clearing his throat. Raising his eyes to Mr. Stark.

“Hey…” “

Hey kid.” Tony rested his elbow on the armchair, carefully watching Peter, as if he were about to shatter into a million pieces. “Feeling any better?” He asked, standing and making his way towards Peter.

“Honestly? No.”

“As expected. Friday, tell Bruce to heat the meal and bring it.”

“Certainly.”

 

  Peter attempted to sit up once more, instinctively leaning on his left. Losing his balance instantly, he tried to gain stability by pushing his right leg upwards against the thin mattress. Only to be let down once again.

Pain stung through his ribs, as he finally stopped trying. He let out a soft grunt in response.

 

  It only took Tony a few swift steps to catch peter underneath his bandaged nub. Peter let out a breathy thanks and let Tony carefully lay him back down against the gurney.

 

  The grunt was enough to wake May from her slumber.

“Peter!!” She was up in an instance, adjusting her glasses before practically crashing into him and smothering him in kisses. “Agh-May-ow!”

“Sorry honey, I just...I was so worried. I can't believe.” Her eyes filled with tears before flashing into pure anger. She eyed Tony with a glare that made Peter want to hide.

“I'll go before you punch me again.” Mr. Stark said, raising his hands in surrender.

_‘That explains the red on his cheek, did my aunt really hit Tony frickin Stark?’_

May let Tony leave before stealing the seat he got up from. Dragging it to the other side, she grabbed his only hand left. She squeezed as if her nephew was going to be hurt again if she were to let go.

 

 

 

  Peter had no idea what to say, or what he could even manage to say to her. “I-Im sorry May, I don't know what even-”

“Its okay baby, you arent at fault. Damn Stark-” May visibly became heated.

“No no, he actually saved me.”

“He allowed it to happen.”

“It was my own fault.” Peter voice began to tremble. “I don't know what im going to do, my life...May what am I going to do?”

 

  May cupped Peter’s cheek into her hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth across his cheek. “We overcome this Pete, together.” May said, barely able to muster up a slight smile. She **had** to fake the confidence, for Peter. She would have to remind herself to be strong in this.

“My life, it's basically over. Im better dead.” He couldn't help but feel useless and broken. Like a torn Barbie that just needed to be thrown away. No purpose to keep going. Despite the hurt, he felt himself go numb. Too disappointed in himself to even care what happens next. He allowed this to happen to himself. This **was** his fault.

“Don't you dare say that Peter! You are loved, so so loved. You are the light of my life, hah i'm not even sure what I would do without you in my life. You are strong, you hear me Peter? You **are** Spider-Man for goodness sake! You can, and **will** , and I mean it Peter, get through this. And me and that **damn** playboy” She nudged her head towards the doors. “Will help you through this, the whole way.”

 

  Peter felt a little warmth crawl up his chest, maybe, just maybe there was hope. He leaned into his aunt’s embrace. Smiling into her frizzy pulled up hair.

Peter had no time to bask in the feeling of hope before reality kicked him square in the chest, as soon as his aunt let go and Bruce walked into the room. Tony quickly followed up behind him. Apparently Mr. Stark resulted back to his classic attire, suit and tinted sunglasses, along with his attitude, firm face and hands shoved into his suit pants. _‘He must have a board meeting soon, bummer.’_ Why was he feeling bummed out? His last desire was to feet like a burden towards Mr. Stark. He had already done so much, why in the world would Mr. Stark want to practically baby sit him?

 

  Bruce swiveled a plastic table around the gurney in front of Peter. He placed a tray full of steaming food on top of it. “Here-” Bruce grabbed hold of Peter’s wrist. Flinching slightly he allowed the man to detach the ivs connected to his forearm. “That’ll make it easier to navigate around your food.”

“Thanks, Mr. Banner.”

“Bruce is fine.” Bruce said, smirking at the exhausted looking teen. He just felt bad for the kid.

“He probably won't call you that.” Tony mumbled huffing a laugh. No matter how many times he would tell Peter to call him Tony, he would never follow up on it. Man, did it make him feel old.

 

 

 

 

 

  It made Peter feel odd, having control over only one arm. The one long gone, man he wasn’t sure if he could ever get used to this. Especially as Spider-Man, could he even continue being Spidey? _‘Wait a minute…Spider-Man...SPIDER!!’_ Would if he never had to get used to it?! _‘THAT'S IT!’_

 

  “IM A SPIDER!!” Peter shouted, food sputtering from his mouth from the sudden burst. All three of the occupants in the room jumped at the sudden burst.

“Uhhh..yes you are kid. Are you sure his meds have worn off Bruce?”

“No no, hear me out. I’m a spider!”

“We heard you the first time.” Said Tony, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

“Spiders are arachnids!! And arachnids molt! Whenever they lose a limb it grows back. You see they only have one extra limb to take its place. I learned this years ago! Though it grows back smaller and weaker than the rest, it still grows back!” Peter’s face lightened up as his grin was practically ear to ear. His hope was restored, he was going to be okay after all!!

 

  Peter’s chest heaved, a bit exhausted from talking a little too much. The grin never faded, even as he looked around the room at Mr. Banner’s, Aunt May’s, and Mr. Stark’s similar confused faces.

Then Bruce crossed his arms, gaining his attention. “You know,” Bruce smirked. “You’re absolutely right.”

“Wait a minute, you mean he can grow his limbs back?” Aunt May asked, her face twisting in confusion. Tony hummed, putting a finger to his chin, thinking.

“It's just a theory, but a pretty strong one for sure. You’re also not an actual spider. Don't get your hopes up Pete, this could be wrong.”

It was too late, Peter was already feeling better without the dread of anxiety in his chest. Forcing his grin to a slight smile, he relaxed against the pillow beneath him.

“Can we confirm this?” Tony asked. Tony surprisingly wasn't excited for Peter yet. He was quite used to being disappointed and let down. No doubt this could be false hope for Peter.

 

  “I can, in time though. Im sure you'll be out of here before I can.” Bruce clasped his hands together. “Your healing is really working hard, I say two days of rest and you can go back, to ermm.” Tony chimed in. “Speaking of where he’ll stay, May, can we talk outside for a minute?” May let go of her nephews hand, willingly walking out with the billionaire behind.

 

 

 

  Bruce and Peter were having a deep conversation, chatting about the possibilities of Peter molting in the future. Bruce tried his best to keep his own ideas limited within the conversation, he didn't want to give Peter false hope. He assured Peter that he would run various tests to confirm or deny the theory. Taking a pint of his blood to work with, he finally left.

Meanwhile, Tony and May’s discussion carried on, some moments growing heated. Peter was grateful for once in these past two days that his senses were dialed to 11. He could hear the muffled voices of his Aunt and mentor. He smiled slightly at the topic at hand. He was going to be staying at the compound for the summer. He was practically ecstatic, he could stay with Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers as his limbs recovered. All patched up for the school year, he wouldn't even have to tell Ned nor MJ what had happened. Though he did feel guilt tugging him in his chest, he was going to have to disconnect communication between him and his friends. Bummer.

 

  Soon Mr. Stark along with a huffing Aunt May walked back into the recovery room. May’s eyes drifted to the floor, arms crossed, and looking as if she were about to burst into tears. Mr. Stark on the other hand seemed pretty satisfied with himself.

“So.” Mr Stark began. Peter already knew exactly what they were going to tell him, but he didn't have the nerve to tell them that he had been eavesdropping on their whole conversation. (Though he couldn't really help it.)

“You're having a sleepover here kid, but like a really long one. You're chilling with me and the team for the summer. You got a long road of recovery in front of you.”

“AND, and I am coming every now and then Pete. I got to pick up extra shifts for the bills.” May admitted.

“Again, May” Mr. Stark dragged a hand over his face. “I've got it covered.”

“And im not letting you.” She replied.

 

  Peter giggled as Tony eyed the boy, looking as if he wanted to walk out right there and then.

 

  Tony was sure as hell that May would not pay for Peter’s medical bills. It was his own damn medical team. She could pick up extra shifts if she wanted to for kicks but Tony was set and stone that he was paying for it. Including the artificial limbs in the future… if the spider theory was not true.

 

  “I'll be leaving tonight to go pack your stuff. So don't, ya know freak out if you wake up and im not there.” May winked. Peter blushed slightly, the blood loss making the redness in his cheeks more obvious.

“I won't freak out.” Peter replied. “I'm not a baby.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Your room is ready, once you get out of this hell hole. Its been collecting dust since you stopped coming here often.” Tony said.

Peter felt a little guilty about pushing his stays with Mr. Stark on the weekend to occasional visits. “Oops..”

Tony laughed, “Its fine, now you're stuck with me. I have a feeling we’ll both be tired of each other in a week.

Despite the pain lingering back he cracked a smile. “Pfftt, don't say that Mr. Stark. We’ll have a great time!” Tony sure hoped so. He had to mentally prepare himself for the next few months. His main focus had to be Peter’s recovery and state of mind. He would **NOT** let the kid down. And he was going to make sure the team wouldn't either.

 

 

  Little did they all know how hard the journey was ahead of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Mama_Bear for the idea of bringing molting in this. Though it has little input into the story its a great filler for the time before Peter's recovery. Lemme know what you think!! Angst has yet to arrive btw, but prepare for a butt load of it. And I promise that from here on out the chapters will update normally and longer.


	10. Getting comfy

  It only took Peter’s body approximately 48 hours to heal around the stitches. Peter spent most of his time sleeping or chatting with Bruce and Tony about molting.

Whenever the subject would change Peter would immediately shut down, not wanting his hope rained on any type of way. Tony caught on quickly that the teenager had not wanted to talk about anything else before it was confirmed that his limbs would be saved. Though, Tony did push enough to get him talking about Ned and MJ. He noticed how Peter’s cheeks would turn a certain shade of pink whenever he would talk about MJ. Tony had just smirked and pretended to not notice.

 

  Bruce strolled in the recovery room after May had just left five minutes before. “Alright Pete, today's the day. I'm still surprised your enhanced healing cut your healing down a month. I mean, just wow.”

Peter giggled. “Man I cannot wait to get out of this room! Bout’ time.”

  Bruce unhooked all the miscellaneous ivs, followed up by Tony handing Peter an old pair of clothes that he grabbed out of his own closet.

“Thanks Mr. Stark, we can match!” He said excitedly.

“Uh-huh, sure kid.” Tony responded. “Tell when you’re changed. Do you need any help?” Peter shook his head.

 

  Peter didn’t think about it much until he got stuck in the wadded up AC/DC shirt. He managed to untangle himself anyways and finished pulling his pants up. “Ready!!” Bruce walked in, wheeling a wheelchair along. Peter’s heart sank, a wheelchair? Really? He was able to stick to wall and crawl across the ceiling. _‘now look at me.’_ Peter thought to himself as he scooted towards the edge. The floppy pant leg of the sweat pants made Peter cringe. He was far from used to the sight of his broken body.

 

  Tony seemed to pull Peter out of his thoughts by sliding his arms underneath the teen’s one leg and back. Peter visibly flushed from the sudden movement and hissed as his body jostled against Tony’s chest. As fast as he lifted him, he gently placed him in the simple wheelchair, nothing too fancy, _shockingly_. Peter adjusted and mumbled a thanks to his mentor.

  The wheelchair seemed to engulf the boy’s small frame. He relaxed against the back, staring down at the deflated pant leg.

Tony looked between Peter’s face and the sweat pants he was having a staring contest with. He immediately caught on and snatched a throw blanket from one of the chairs. “Here.” Tony said, throwing it over Peter’s lower half.

The thick blanket took the space up. Tony snorted at the sight of the kid practically swallowed up by the comforter like blanket, looking similar to a stuffed animal on wheels. Peter frowned at Tony’s laughter.

Bruce smirked, walking over the the automatic doors to keep the sensors from closing them. “After you ladies!” Bruce joked. Tony forcibly choked back his next fit of laughter to start pushing the surprisingly light wheelchair. He undoubtedly felt out of place pushing around a teenager who swung from building to building just a week ago. Now...the kid couldn't even walk. Tony felt guilt knot in his chest, but continued to push Peter into an elevator, leaving Bruce behind.

 

 

 

  The air grew thick with awkwardness despite the close bond the two had, neither of them knew what to do next. Peter snuggled further into the blanket while Tony sniffed and crossed his arms, immediately unfolding them, to push Peter once the elevator arrived at the Avenger’s personal floor.

 

  Peter immediately recognized the space, previously strolling on the floor twice before. He had never wanted the Avengers themselves to consider him anything more than intern by walking more than he should.

“Wait wait wait!” Peter stuck his hand on the elevator walls, the stickiness of his one hand stopping Tony and the rolling of the wheelchair.

“Sorry kiddo, but uhmm… you’re secret is already out.” Tony said scratching the back of his head, already knowing what Peter was going to say.

  Peter’s eyes widened as he processed what just came out of the man’s mouth. “WHAT!?” Peter shouted angrily. Tony’s face twisted in surprise.

 

  Peter craned his neck to stare straight at Tony as they both left the elevator. Movement from a nearby couch broke the stare.

 

  Wanda’s head popped up from one of the sofas in response at the sudden burst from Peter. Peter pouted his lip, of course the first person he would see was Wanda. He liked Wanda, even considered her his friend. They always had a good time on missions. But...with the mask on, of course. Peter wasn't sure he was ready to face her without it. He suddenly felt as if he were naked, despite the huge blanket draping over him.

“Peter!!” Wanda excitedly shouted. Peter cringed at his name in the mouth of an Avenger besides Mr. Stark. Peter mustered up an awkward smile that looked as if he were in pain.

 

  Wanda quickly jumped up from her position on the sofa, slightly wincing at the pain stinging her shoulder. Tony noticed, he took a mental note to finish the cast tonight. He also gave Wanda a particular look that stopped her in her tracks. On her way to hug him, she halted, scanning Peter...well the upper body, that was visible.

“Hey Scarlet Wi-”

“Wanda, please. You’re my friend.” Peter smiled sweetly at that. “You know, you look exactly as what I thought you would look like.” She said, chuckling a bit.

“Really?”

“Yes, your voice told me all that I needed to know about your true appearance.”

_'Ouch.'_ Peter pursed his lips together awkwardly. He faked a giggle, not knowing whether to laugh or be offended. “Course it did.” He responded.

“I've got to go show him his room, maybe you could be his uber to dinner tonight. How bout’ it?” Tony asked Wanda.

“I sure will!” Wanda answered happily.

  _‘What the!? Did Mr. Stark really just do that?’_ He didn't want another Avenger to carry him around, though Wanda was his friend he couldn't help but feel only comfortable with Mr. Stark pushing him around. Peter was sure he wouldn't be able to get used to having to rely on other people to get around for a while.

 

  Tony noticed Peter’s obvious distress. He moved uncomfortable around the little space while they traveled down the hall towards his room. “Sorry kid, I've got to finish an important project tonight, but I won't be late to dinner...well I can't make any promises. But I won't leave you to suffer for too long.”

Peter exhaled. _‘Great’_

“mmm it's fine.” Peter grumbled. How was he going to be able to face **THE** Avengers?! **WITHOUT** THE MASK!? Would this news get out to the public? What if it did? What about May!?

 

  Tony pulled Peter out of his worrying thoughts by patting him on the shoulder. “Here we are.”

Peter looked around the familiar room. Windows practically engulfed the one side of the room. A queen sized bed pushed up against the corner. Bean bags, sofas, and a variety of table tops littered across the large room. He always loved this room, the warm variety of colors always made him feel cozy and oddly safe. Peter never had trouble falling asleep here. Which said a lot.

  “I'll help you unpack your things after dinner.” Tony said, nudging his head towards the boxes filled to the brim with his belongings.

“Its fine, I can do it.” Peter said. He could take care of himself, that's for sure.

“Errm I don't think you actually can, but love the confidence kid.” Tony responded.

“No real-” Peter began to flood a series of excuses to convince his mentor to not go through all of his stuff, but Tony quickly interrupted.

“Yes really. Peter, I'm not sure if you've realized this. Whether you do your freaky spider thing or not, these next few...whatever, are going to be hard. You’re basically going to have a nanny everywhere you go, because whether you like it or not, you can't do things on your own for a while.” Tony ranted. Peter’s eyes widened at the sudden snap. “Alright, yeah yeah I get it.” He mumbled, wishing his leg would hurry up and grow so the Avengers wouldn't have to play babysitter with him for the next few days, or weeks, hell maybe even months.

“Like everything, everything?” Peter asked, looking up innocently at the mechanic. “Yeah, everything. Don't worry you'll have your own privacy. Hell, it's not like Captain America will give you a bubble bath and read you bedtimes stories. We’re just going to have to be your arm and leg until we find a solution.” Tony answered.

 

  “So what are you feeling? Sleeping? Eating?” Tony asked.

_‘Swinging’_ Was the first thing that popped up in Peter’s mind. “I dont care.” Peter did, he wanted to pull over his mask and fight crime. He couldn't help but feel the need to punch out all of his anger into the villains of NYC. _‘Soon.’_

“Sleep it is!” Tony clapped his hands together, then moved Peter over to the bed. Peter immediately began to scoot his way to the ledge of the wheelchair, and began to drag himself over the bed.

“Need help princess?” Tony jokingly asked. “No.” Peter huffed out as he finally lifted himself up onto the bed. He then awkwardly got under the covers, using his left arm to pull up the covers to his chin.

“Sweet dreams undero-”

“Wait!” Peter interrupted quickly. Tony swiveled on his heel to wait for whatever he was about to say. “Thank you, seriously a lot. And...I'm sor-” Peter began.

“Nope, no sorry bullshit. If anyone is sorry, it's me. Now get some shut eye or ill tell Wanda to leave you here to starve.” He smirked, stuffing his hands in his pants. Leaving before Peter could spit out another word. “Jeez.” Peter wished he had his phone, May had most likely purposefully left it out of the belongings in the boxes. He would die to contact MJ and Ned, to let them know that he was at least alive...physically.

 

  Peter dozed off, staring at the warm lights surrounding the ceiling. He soon fell fast asleep to the hope of his new limbs arriving soon. They had to grow back, they just had to!

 

 

 

 

 

  “Spider-Ma- ahem Pete-Peter!” He heard a muffled voice, gaining consciousness, the wave of exhaustion hit his body hard, forcing him back into sleep. “PETER!” He woke up with a jolt. “Ahh im sorry.” Wanda’s blurred form bombarded his sight. “We got to get to dinner, remember?” Peter nodded, propping himself up onto his one elbow.

 

  If he were to be fully awake, he would certainly be much more embarrassed. Scarlet Witch waking him up to carry him over for dinner? Hah! That just sounds stupid. _‘Yet, it's happening.’_ “Alright, lets go.”

 

 

  The teenagers face burned red the whole time as Wanda had helped him into the wheelchair. His face turned even brighter as he asked to have a blanket covering him. Wanda had only pretended not to notice and helped her friend in every way. Despite the humiliation, Peter felt himself warm up a little towards Wanda in the process.

 

 

 

  Peter hoped that Mr. Stark was there already in the dining room. Ready to speak for Peter. He knew that he would be bombarded with questions and would have no reasonable answers to any. He just wanted to eat like in his room and wait until his limbs decided to molt. He knew he looked like an absolute mess. Unkempt hair that begged to be washed along with his messy attire was not how Peter wanted to look like when he wanted to meet the Avengers as himself and not Spider-Man.

 

 

  Wanda rounded the corner, pushing Peter. He certainly did look tired but Wanda couldn't even tell whether he was truly missing limbs or not. The blanket along with the baggy T-shirt covered his injuries.

 

  The team immediately noticed the new presence in the room, the conversation halted the same beat Peter’s face was visible. Vision and Bruce continued their cooking in the kitchen while Steve, Clint, and Natasha talked with drinks in hand. Rhodey sat with Sam and Bucky around the set dining table.

Peter’s face reddened as the whole room’s attention was now put on him. After a few seconds, the conversations resumed. Peter exhaled, man he really did not want to do this. Peter scanned the room side to side. _‘Of course Mr. Stark isn't here.’_

 

  Wanda left Peter’s chair in the care of Clint. Clint immediately began to crack jokes after introducing himself properly to Peter. It didn't bother Peter much, in fact he enjoyed someone being in a bright mood towards him. Clint scooted a chair out of the oak table, replacing it with Peter.

“Won't use these for a while, will ya bud?” Clint asked.

“Yah, no.” Peter pursed his lips together but managed to huff out a laugh. Oh boy, this was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that the subscriptions and bookmark stats have declined these past weeks. Not too upset, but confused as to what I am doing wrong. If you guys have any advice or ideas please feel free to comment below!!


	11. Big ol' family dinner pt.2

This is going to be a long night…

 

 

 

  Peter found himself unsatisfied with the way Clint pushed him into the table. He wanted to scoot a little further in.

So he took his right arm from underneath the heap of blankets and began to wheel himself under but only the right side moved forward. Huffing an Exaggerated breath, he made his way to push the other side. Just as he was about to make contact with the wheel, strands of red magic coated it. The wheelchair involuntarily rolled its way further underneath the table. Just enough for Peter to be satisfied.

Peter looked up to see Wanda smirking while sitting down. Smiling back, he mouthed a thank you.

 

 

  Peter’s leg fidgeted, bouncing up and down. Mostly all of the Avengers were sitting at the **SAME** table with him, having a frickin dinner! Well expect for Sam and Bucky, who took a seat at the bar in the kitchen. Still in range for conversation. (With Vision absent)

He was so beyond nervous, even as Mr. Stark placed a plate of steaming food in front of him and took a seat close by.

  He grimaced at the amount of food on his plate. “Thanks, but uhm im not sure I can eat this much.” He said nervously.

“Well at least eat one fourth of it, or no dessert.” Tony said pointing at the food.

Peter couldn't help but snort. All eyes were on Tony as he could practically feel the judgment radiate from them.

“Dick Move Tones.” Rhodey said chuckling.

“More like DAD move.” Clint said with a mouthful of turkey. Another fit of laughter erupted from the table, even causing a smirk to appear on Natasha’s face. Peter laughed also, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

  Steve spoke up from the end of the table. “So this is the Spider kid that has been fighting with us all this time. Huh?” Steve examined Peter as if he were a piece in a museum. He was itching to spark another conversation with Tony about Peter’s age and place in the hero field, but now was not the time.

  “In the flesh.” Tony pointed his fork in Peter’s direction.

“Honestly didn't expect him to look like a twelve year old though.” Sam said from the bar. Peter frowned, wanting to snap back.

“Dude...you clearly haven't heard him speak before.” Bucky responded.

“Well I have, but usually he’s jumping around way too fast to hear.” Sam said back.

“Swinging, actually.” Natasha snapped unexpectedly.

“Swinging, jumping, same thing.” Sam said, swiveling around from the bar.

“Uhh, no its not-” Natasha began. “Im sure the boy could have some input also.” Steve said, smiling at Peter.

  Peter tensed, this was it. “Heh, yeah...well erm I guess I do a lot of the uhh both of them. Jumping I mean...and jum-swinging.” Aaaaand he blew it. _‘What was fudge was that Peter!?’_ He mentally slapped himself.

 

  Tony snorted, looking down to his own plate to play with the food. Wanda noticed the nervousness radiating off of Peter and attempted to break the tension. “You’re amazing in action, we never fail when you’re on our side.”

“Awh thanks. I don't think you guys ever fail though.” Peter responded.

“That's true.” Clint said smugly.

 

 

 

  Dinner from there on went smoothly. The conversation always being carried on from topic to topic. Peter was grateful that the most recent mission followed up by the outcomes were not mentioned. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the meal along with the team. Peter had only picked up their true personalities over the comms but he now saw how much the team acted like a family, even as they bickered. What he would give to be apart of it. Maybe this stay will accomplish that. Peter smiled at the thought, half listening to the conversation between the adults.

Somewhere in the middle of the chatter, Tony managed to lean over and give Peter a glare. Peter furrowed his brows in confusion, until he realized he hardly touched his own food. _‘_

_Why is Mr. Stark acting this way? It's not like im a baby to him. Right?’_

Peter pursed his lips together, awkwardly looking back. Picking up his fork he began to shove food in his mouth. Tony leaned back, clearly satisfied.

 

  Suddenly the chatter was hushed to a minimum, Peter looked up from his plate in curiosity. His cheeks still full with food, he cocked his eyebrows at Steve, who was hushing Clint. Peter swallowed. “Huh? Sorry, I must have not heard you.”

“Nothing, we were just about to clean up.” Steve said, turning from Clint who was now resting his head in his hand.

Peter shrugged. _‘Whatever.’_

“I can get the sundae stuff out.” Bruce said excitedly.

  One by one everybody began to walk back to the kitchen, empty plates in hand.

 

 

  Peter was determined to make it on his own. Placing the half empty plate into his lap covered with blankets, Peter pushed himself away from the table by the palm of his hand. If only he had his web shooters right now, he could _thwip_ a web to the wall opposite of him and pull himself. That would most likely result in him face planting onto the floor though.

He continued by beginning to wheel with one hand. Peter knew he looked like a hobo attempting to wheel himself, but he couldn’t see anyone paying him any attention at the moment. It worked for about four seconds until he almost ran back into the table.

_‘This is just so damn frustrating!!’_

He twisted his back to wheel the left side of the chair. _**CRASH !**_    The plate shattered against the marble floor, food splattered feet away. Peter was leaned forward in an attempt to catch it, but was most definitely too late. The sudden movement caused the layers of blankets to fall against the floor also, exposing his own crippled body. Everyone suddenly froze, trying to process what just happened.

  Peter leaned back, his body slowly going cold. He fucking **hated** this.

Without realizing, tears began to sting his eyes. His throat burned as he was on the verge of breaking down in the middle of the Avenger’s dining room.

“We have an oopsie!!” Sam jokes.

Steve along with Tony made their way to help Peter while the rest resumed whatever they were doing. Steve immediately noticed the way Peter’s cheeks turned red. “Not the time Sam.” He said.

 

  Peter simply looked down at the deflated pant leg that was supposed to be filled with a limb. Reality came crashing back, he sucked in a shaky breath and blinked away the tears. Peter managed to sputter out a sentence, though he wasn't sure he could go on after it. “Sorry bout’ that.” 

“Don’t be, pretty sure we can afford the loss.” Tony said reassuringly. He bent down to pick up the wad of blankets. Shoving them back into Peter’s chest, he noticed the way the kid avoided eye contact with him. He looked a little closer and saw that the brown eyes were rimmed with tears.

_‘Gotta get the kid outta here’_

  “Hey kid.” Tony snapped his fingers in front of Peter’s face. Bending down to his level. “You good?” Peter nodded, still looking downwards. Tony knew good and well that he was far from good, but moved to wheel him towards the living room, using the wooden slope that Steve had put earlier that day.

  Not wanting to risk a mini crisis, Steve made sure to put a board between each room that transitioned with a few stairs.

  “You know what? How about you join me in the shop for tonight? We can bring the sundaes. As long as you don't have another _oopsie_." Tony offered.

Peter barely managed to register what he was saying, so he had just nodded and agreed, only hearing the words ‘join’ and ‘shop.’

“Alright plain ol’ vanilla or chocolate?” Tony asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“Uhhh...surprise me.” Peter answered. Tony shrugged and left Peter in the living room.

 

 

 

  Peter stared into the window, focusing on his reflection instead of the endless land, full of trees. This was his body now, no matter how many times he refused to believe it, the reality was always there. _‘Mr. Stark will fix this.’_ He kept telling himself that, but he wasn't so sure he could even believe it himself. Still, he repeated the statement in his head, over and over again. No longer able to stare at the empty space in the chair, he sprawled the blankets over him again. Leaning back his head, resisting the urge to itch a spot close to the stitches.

He zoned out completely until a hand rested on his shoulder. “Voila’!” Tony handed him a bowl full of chocolate and vanilla swirled ice cream, topped with marshmallows and chocolate syrup.

“You probably shouldn't eat all of it.” Peter eyed him suspiciously. “Whatd you do to it?” Peter asked.

“Nothing, nothing. I just dont think I can take care of you anymore if you get diabetes.” He began to roll Peter over towards a hallway.

“Ohohoh, I see. Hey, where's your ice cream?” Peter craned his neck to see Mr. Stark carrying no treat for himself.

“I prefer coffee to keep me up.” Tony answered.

“Oh.” Peter began to eat the ice cream, thoroughly enjoying it as they both arrived at the lab’s door. Tony placed his hand atop the scanner. “Welcome back Mr. Stark.” The doors gilded sideway, revealing the lab.

 

  Peter missed the smell of oil and the constant background music filling up the work space.

“I gotta finish up Wanda’s thingy ding and then fix your suit up.” Tony pushed the teen up underneath the desk that Peter usually worked on. “Wanna help?” He asked.

“O’course” Peter was excited to see how Tony managed to create a tissue regenerating cast. “Friday, play the usual.” AC/DC filled the room.

Tony clapped his hands together. “Alright! Let's get to work kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Tom Holland this weekend at a con!! I'll tell you guys what he smells like ;) And let me know if my formatting is so bad that I should do some practice on my own time...
> 
> (BTW...When the dinner 'hushes' and Clint looks slightly guilty, Peter zoned out and and hadn't realized that Clint had mentioned his severed limbs. The team obviously shut him up quickly before Peter could even process what he was saying.)


	12. Tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhh...I MET TOM HOLLAND!! You may have seen me and him around the internet lately. Hint, we both look like royalty ;) (Actually prom queen and king) Message me on insta if you spot our photo op!! And as promised, he smells like cotton and like a smidge of lavender. Yes I really embraced his smell I swear im not a freak. Anyways! Enjoy the chapter!!

  Peter was absolutely amazed at the systems incorporated for the cast. He couldn't help but geek out as Tony was showing him how it exactly worked. Peter worked on small functions of the cast while Tony finished other major ones.

Together, they completed the project.

They had high fived over the success, followed up by Tony ruffling up Peter’s hair.

“Ahh! You’re going to ruin it!” Peter yelped.

“Are you kidding? You've looked homeless ever since this morning!”

“Not cool dude.” Peter said frowning.

“Pfft alright alright, that wheelchair is resistance in a lot of ways. We got a shower that Rhodey had to use, you can take a shower tonight. Just no falling or dropping bottles cause I aint seeing you naked over that.” Tony said laughing.

“I can just hop on one leg!” Peter exclaimed. “And then slip, and die.” Tony said crossing his arms.

“I'm not sure I would die.” Peter smirked. “Yeah, you would, definitely.” Peter hummed a dramatic agreement.

 

  The doors slid open to Bruce.

“Brucie-Bear, what brings you here?” Tony asked.

“Sorry to intterupt-Hey is that the cast?” Bruce said looking up from his tablet. “Sure is. Pete helped me finish it.” Tony answered.

“Can't wait to test it out. Anyways. Checkup for Peter, gotta see if there's any progress on those uhhh....” Bruce nudged his head towards Peter awkwardly.

“Go ahead, take em. Skedaddle kid!” Tony said waving his hand. “Oh! And make sure he gets cleaned up and gets to bed Bruce.”

  Bruce put up a thumbs up as he wheeled Peter from underneath the desk.

“Seeya later Mr. Stark.” Peter waved. “Toodles!” Tony waved back. “Friday, alert me if Peter gets in a pickle with anything.” Peter heard Mr. Stark say before the doors closed behind him.

 

 

 

  The pungent smell of chemicals burned his nose. Peter definitely did not miss this place. Though he had only just left it a day ago. Bruce pulled out his laptop and set it on top of the counter once he placed Peter, facing across from him. Peter was somewhat getting sleepy, the sharp lights of the medical room keeping him from his head going limp against the blanket pile.

There were a few clicks and clacks before Bruce spoke up. “Soo, Peter. I've got some disappointing news. But i'm sure you were expecting this.”

Peter’s heart suddenly throbbed in his throat. What was Mr. banner about to tell him?

“The tests...the only results that have come back to me are all negative.” Bruce said with disappointment.

Peter’s heart _sank_.

“It just doesn't seem possible, you are not **literally** an arachnid.” Bruce turned the laptop around for Peter to see. He began to point and describe each test and why the results were well… the ultimate result.

  Although Peter had already gone numb...he could see, hear, but yet couldn't process what Bruce was saying. It felt as if he weren't in his body whatsoever.

 

“However, things could change within the next few days. Once we remove your stitches tomorrow, we can do a follow up to see if your limbs have has any progress or movement towards molting.” Bruce talked as if he didn't even believe his own words. Personally, he didn't. But the doctor has learned over his career that science has expanded to cases containing things that were once impossible in the past. Hell! He turned into the Hulk! Who says the spider kid can't grow his limbs back? There was always that glimmer of hope. Yet Bruce still doubted the whole miracle that could even happen.

 

  Peter snapped back, it seems as if Peter was now hanging onto reality due to that petal of hope. Peter nodded, he needed water...his mouth had gone dry ever since his breathing had quickened without realizing. “Okay, okay...yeah. It **can** still happen? Yeah, it'll be fine.” Peter spoke to himself more than Bruce, who was now looking down on Peter with remorseful eyes.

“Alright bud, lemme get a look.” Bruce quickly stripped Peter from his blankets and began to unwrap the bandages layering Peter’s severed limbs.

 

  He winced at times, but the pain was nothing compared to when the spike had first expanded within his leg. Nothing could ever come close to that night, full of pain and agony. Especially the hurt he had seen in Mr. Stark’s eyes as he was pressing his blade against his bloody skin. As he begged his mentor to stop. Mr. Stark’s eyes are sharp daggers that would make any villain shiver, but that night they were full of **anger** but also filled with _sorrow_. Peter wished that that wretched sorceress would have hit his head against the cement a little harder. Maybe, just maybe if she did, he would have had no memory of that night.

 

  The cool air hitting his healing skin dragged him out of his own thoughts. He hissed at the sting and looked over to his shoulder. Yellow and green bruises coated his arm, along with crusted blood lining the stitches that held the skin of his nub together. Peter wanted to get sick just looking at it.

Bruce puffed out a disturbed noise as he snapped on latex gloves, still staring down Peter’s nub. “Seems you took a step backwards.” He lifted the messy arm to take a better look.

  Peter turned his head away as soon as clear substance oozed out of the crusted blood. "Eugh! Gross.” Peter exclaimed.

Bruce hummed in response. “I’m going to disenefict both the wounds, no doubt your leg has the same result. But! We are going to let them air out for tonight so we can wrap them up in the morning. We do have to delay the removal of the stitches though, only by a couple of hours, I bet” Bruce exclaimed.

Peter mustered up the best smile he could manage. “Sounds good.”

 

 

 

  The peroxide hissed at his skin. As if some of the fire from that night had licked his arm again.

 

  Bruce winced, he really hated this, but he continued to press harder. Peter merely sucked it up, thinking of his friends at an attempt to distract himself from the stinging. It felt so familiar to when Rhodey sliced his arm clean and was forced to pluck out the remains of a spike. It was only until he began to linger on that memory did he begin to panic. As if on cue, Bruce released his right grip, immediately unraveling the leg’s bandages.

 

 

 

  Bruce finished cleaning the stitches and dried the irritated skin. Peter was beyond glad that it was over.

“Is it fine to have it under the water? For the shower, I mean.” Peter asked.

“Yeah you’re all good, just don’t scrub or pull at them.” Bruce said, smiling.

 

 

 

  Bruce had wheeled Peter towards the shower that was specifically installed for any handicapped or injured teammates that required a wheelchair. Sadly, it was quite a distance. To be more precise, two floors and one wing over.

 

 

 

  The _“shower”_ was most definitely not a shower to Peter. This was more of a room filled with tiles, shelves, and shower heads directed in every angle. Add stars to the ceiling and tall trees around and you practically have a rain forest. Peter whistled at the sight.

Peter’s cheeks burned red furiously as Bruce insisted on helping undressing up until his underwear. Bruce left the room _finally_. Peter grunted as he arched his back and roughly stripped down his underwear. Bruce had left him under the shower head, right in arms length of the faucet and about the most fanciest shampoo and conditioner Peter had ever seen in his life.

“Alright Peter, phew, I got this.” The teen talked to himself, his voice laced with determination. Peter then turned the faucet. Almost immediately did the perfectly pressured water turn into the intended temperature. _‘Man, this just proves how broke I am. Id at least have to wait five minutes for the water to turn half the heat back at the apartment.’_ It certainly felt odd for Peter to sit in a wheelchair, while in the shower. It just felt...wrong. _‘At least Mr. Stark has about a gillion wheelchairs that are proofed from any natural damage.’_

 

 

 

 

 

  It was rough, exhausting, and ten times for frustrating than Peter thought. He twisted the knob until the water merely dribbled from the shower head. The teen slumped his head down, exhausted. The throbbing in his arm and leg were constantly reminding him of his loss. So agitated with the conditions he just went through for a damn shower, he let the water drip onto his lower half, putting no effort into the next step.

He looked down at his naked body, analyzing the crime scene. The bruises were so horrific he forced his hand in front of him to check his puny fingers instead. When the left side failed to respond, his eyes pricked with tears. Naturally curling in him himself, he burst into tears. This was an absolute **hell**. Peter’s surroundings gradually became numb to him the longer he sobbed. He calmed for a moment, quickly collecting himself before thinking.

_‘You know you wont grow limbs back. You call this hope, though you already know the answer. What you have lost will never return.’_ The voice in the back of his head cooed at him.

Peter gave up all hope in that very moment. Yet he refused to accept the hard truth. Drawing in rapid and unstable sobs, Peter began to hyperventilate. Everything went fuzzy. All that he could feel was pain...pain and more pain.

_‘I might as well die, im **fucking** useless!’_ Peter internally screamed at himself.

“ **FUCK!!!** ” Peter broke inside as his own scream echoed back onto him.

  Quietly sobbing, Peter lost track of how long he had sat there. Everything but his dripping brown hair was dry by the time a knock pounded against the door.

 

  “Kid! Fri told me you got in trouble, whats up?” Tony asked, concern nowhere found in his voice. In fact sounding a tad annoyed. Peter breathed through his nose, attempting to calm himself enough to answer.

Before he could even respond, Tony creaked the door open. “Parker??” Tony didn't dare look in, only allowing enough space for him to hear any response from the teenager.

“Yeah! I'm all- its all good in here. DON'T come in!”

Tony made a face and put his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright jeez.”

 

  Though not seeing him in the flesh, Peter knew Mr. Stark’s exact facial expression. “Sorry Mr. Stark, I only dropped a bottle. Told you hopping on one leg wouldn't kill me.” Peter lied, attempting a little giggle to make it sound more real.

 

  Tony saw right through it, but gave the kid space. At least until he got clothed and dry. “Yuh-huh, sure kid. We’ll talk about this later.” Tony said in a bored tone.

 

  When he asked exactly what the “pickle” Peter got stuck in, Friday gave a brief description of Peter’s tantrum.

 

  Peter sighed, dragging a hand over his face. He definitely knew… Peter’s head buzzed, warning him of the towel that was thrown from Mr. Stark. “Thanks!” Peter shouted as Tony shut the door.

 

  With an unusual amount of effort, Peter dried completely and managed to wrap the towel around his lower half. Peter called for assistance to get out of the shower, slightly embarrassed.

  Tony wheeled him out since he was already outside of the door. He smiled as the kid’s hair flopped over and dripped over his resented face. _‘Kid must be tired’_ Tony thought to himself. Handing the neatly folded clothes to Peter, he left the secondary room so the teen could change.

 

  Peter sighed, yet another challenge that was easy just a week back.

 

Laying his head back as he finished shoving his shorts on, careful to keep them snagging the stitches, he called Mr. Stark. He closed his eyes, afraid his tantrum may resume at any moment.

“You know, you can always ask for help. Sounded like you were struggling.” Tony offered.

“Im FINE, and _clearly_ capable.” Peter snapped unexpectedly. He rested his chin against his right hand, too embarrassed to apologize. The burning sensation began to linger in the back of his throat, threatening tears to appear. Swallowing, he closed his eyelids, heavy with exhaustion.

 

  Tony wanted to talk to Peter badly. He wanted to mention the tantrum he most definitely heard. He wanted to tell him everything was okay. But this was not the time. The kid was frustrated, REALLY frustrated. And Peter rarely gets bitter in any way, and when he does, he **never** snaps back at Tony. So it was a clear message to give the moody teenager some space.

 

 

 

  After about six minutes, Tony had entered Peter’s room. Gaining a few glances from the team here and there, on the way. Without any struggle, Tony lifted the light teen easily and laid him down on to the abnormally soft sheets. He draped the sheets over Peter, the kid barely making any movement.

 

  Peter felt just like a baby doll as he laid there limp, letting himself be babied by Mr. Stark. Maybe if he weren't so tired and frustrated he would have been more stiff.

“Need a bedtime story?” Tony asked jokingly.

“Ha ha, go right ahead.” Peter responded sarcastically.

“Once upon a time, there was a princess named Black Wido-“ Tony began, going along with the joke.

“I was kidding.” Peter interrupted, forcing a little laugh as he snuggled deeper into the pillows.

“Really? I’ve been waiting to tell that story for years!” Tony remarked sarcastically.

 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows at Tony. He clasped his hands together and got ready to leave. “Friday, sweet dreams protocol.” Almost immediately did the lights dim to 10%, on que with the curtains gliding shut and soft acoustic music playing in the walls.

“Woah.” Peter lost his breath in amazement. He couldn’t help but lose the anger that swelled in his chest. “You never told me it did that!” Peter exclaimed.

“Just installed it today, thought you might need some help sleeping for these next few months.”

“It’s perfect, thanks Mr. Stark!” Peter immediately relaxed into the oh so soft bed, already dozing off.

“Mhm. G’night kid, scream at Fri of you need anything.” Tony said walking towards the door.

 

  He felt successful. Even though he wasn’t able to have a conversation about the incident in the shower, he got the kid to lose the anger and relax. The kid had nightmares annually, so Tony completely expected to have to walk from the shop to his room to calm him down. It’s only happened a handful of times when Peter has stayed at the compound. Some severe, some mild, either way he would comfort him and would tell him everything would be okay. And with everything that has happened these past few days? Yeah, these things were about to get out of control. No doubt some of the other Avenger’s may have to calm him down, whether it be Tony out of town or unable to be there in time.

Peter hummed a goodnight, already half asleep.

The door clicked as Tony left, going to get a snack and hang with the team before resuming _project Bambi legs_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to introduce project Bambi legs, You know what that means ;)


	13. New project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely short chapter, sorry but I wanted a short chapter entirely for Tony's POV. Next one will be up soon dont worry <3

  Tony ran a hand over his face in exhaustion and groaned.

“Boss, it is currently 4:38 am. May I suggest you begin to-“ Friday began, but was soon interrupted. “Almost done, just need to look over it a couple more times.” Tony told Friday.

 

  Stretching and then immediately hunching back over, Tony ran his gaze over the laminated poster. Looking up and down to compare the holographic plans and blueprints.

“I assure you Mr. Stark, the holograph and the physical copy are 100% identical.” Friday said, concern artificially forced in the statement.

“Now, we just assemble.” Tony mumbled to himself, pushing the laminated paper away and was now focusing on the holograph slightly wavering. A transparent leg and arm with paragraphs doubled the size filled up the whole area of his desk, some blue glitching through the desk in response to the large image unable to fit. Tony pinched his fingers, the image immediately shrunk into thin air. His knees cracked as he got up from sitting down for hours and shuffled over towards the middle of the room. The image Immediately reappeared as he spread his fingers. This time, the image circling him, as if he were in a tornado of instructions.

Clicking his tongue, he swiped so the sketches were in front of him. The mechanic analyzed the prosthetics carefully. All he needed was Peter’s exact measurement and a sample of blood to experiment with incorporating the nerves in. Except, he had no idea how to approach the kid and collect it without the teen’s suspicion rising.

 

Peter was a smart kid, no doubt he knows deep down what has to be done. Whether or not the kid lies to himself, Tony knows and will admit the truth and is willing to take the next step FOR Peter. Still, the last thing that is needed is Peter breaking down because of Tony taking the next step.

All of the materials listed were obviously temporary. As summer would go on Tony planned to upgrade and adjust the prosthetics over time. It would require a lot of tweaking and hard work, but he would spend his life on this if it means Peter would feel like himself again.

 

  He hadn't realized how long he stood there until his vision went slightly blurry. Blinking, it immediately cleared. _‘That isn't a good sign, probably should head to bed soon.’_ It was rare to think of that to himself, usually it was Pepper nagging him to sleep. Tony had to admit, the cast for Wanda and the Bambi Legs project drained him. _'Oh shit!'_ That reminded him of Wanda. He needs to remember to bring that to breakfast tomorrow. _‘Oh great I have to wake up early. Guess that DOES mean I need to hit the hay.’_

 

  After storing the project for later, Tony shuffled out of the lab. He yawned loudly and put a fist to his mouth not realizing someone was in his path. He bumped into a firm chest.

“Hey! What the-” Steve furrowed his eyebrows at Tony, clearly confused. “What are you doing up?” Steve asked.

Tony crossed his arms. “You look surprised Cap.” Honestly! Steve knows good and well that he’s a night owl. “Real question is what are YOU of all people doing up? Don't you need your beauty sleep or something?” Tony asked.

Steve’s face went slack. “Erm no, Wanda needs her medications and I volunteered for tonight.” He said in a matter of fact tone.

“Oh.” Tony responded.

 

The air grew thicker with awkwardness the more seconds that ticked by. Steve clasped his hands in an attempt to break the silence. “Well i'd better be going.” He swiveled around and left Tony in the dimly lit hallway.

 

 

 

  Tony waited until the sound of clattering pills was silent until he snuck around the hallways, silently following Steve.

Maybe if Wanda was wide awake, he could give her the cast. Tony couldn’t help but feel bad as minutes passed of her suffering, with a divet in her shoulder. Tony rounded the corner in time to hear a muffled voice soothing a distressed groan from someone. Peeking into the room, Tony saw Steve rubbing the back of a hunched over Wanda. Immediately ducking back out, he decided that it was definitely not the right time to give it to her.

She was in obvious pain and distress, plus, Cap would **NOT** be happy to have Tony interrupt that moment. Tony knew deep down how much Steve cared for the young witch. As time went on and on after Germany, he softened up to her and acted as if she were his own daughter. _‘Man, why is it always the kids that get hurt? It's as if the world wanted to hurt the most tender part of the Avenger’s hearts. Maybe the sorceress sensed a connection or was just cold enough to target the runts of the group.`_ Tony thought to himself as he silently glided towards the elevator.

 

 

 

  For once, he was glad Peter’s room was located in the central area, near the kitchen, the other Avenger’s rooms, and most importantly his own room. There were countless occasions where he would wake up at the crack of dawn at the clattering of Peter coming back from patrol or making a mess in the kitchen. He would always say to the teen _‘I gotta get you your own floor kid.’_ But he never really meant it. It’s the times where Peter comes stumbling through the window, bloody and broken or the times where he hears a blood curdling scream echoed from the hallways in the middle of the night does it make him happy to have him close to his room in case the kid needs him. Peter held his own quite well though, very rarely does Tony have to take control of the situation.

 

  Instincts stopped Tony’s stroll towards his own room when he passed by Peter’s door. _‘Should I check on him? That'd be weird..would it be weird?’_ Tony pondered on the thought of checking up on Peter. Gritting his teeth and making an awkward face, Tony creaked the door open an inch. He peeked his head in enough to see a mop of brown hair sticking up from the pile of pillows and saw the comforter rise and fall in deep _even_ breaths. Tony sighed, relieved that the kid was dead asleep.

_‘He needs this.’_

Clicking the door shut, Tony finally resumed walking towards his own room. Looking at the walk in shower for a few seconds, Tony decided to take a wash up in the morning instead. Swishing his mouth with Listerine, the billionaire didn't bother to even change before he scooted in bed, next to an asleep Pepper. Despite the thoughts rapidly firing around his brain, Tony drifted off into sleep surprisingly without tossing and turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys have any good ideas in mind, or want a short chapter for Peter x Avengers or Tony with something about his recovery in the current time of the story drop a comment below. If I do not think it is the best idea for the chapter please do not be too disappointed, I just want to incorporate some cool ideas you guys have about Peter's crazy life with the incident! Also I began an art account and have a few posts up on insta! If you are interested in seeing my picture of Tony and Peter in the fall check out and maybe even follow @rabenda.art :)


	14. Moody

  Peter slowly came to, taking a deep breath and fluttering his eyes open.

The acoustic music slowly faded to silence, as if Friday knew he was awake. _‘Maybe she does’_ The teen thought to himself, struggling to prop himself up on one elbow.

Looking down towards his left shoulder, Peter scanned the stitches that healed overnight. (With the help of his enhanced healing) Twisting his shoulder a bit, he examined until he was sure there were no more bruises.

 

_‘Do I call somebody?’_ Peter asked himself as he eyed the wheelchair filled with his blankets. It was like the blankets were apart of him every time he wasn't in his room or in the bathroom. Peter quickly grew attached to them, what else would cover his body while the Avengers were looking?

 

  Peter clicked his tongue few times, eager to get out of bed and freshen up, but too embarrassed to call out for someone. He decided to try to himself for the first time. Shuffling and half flopping towards the other side of the bed, he extended his left leg and made contact with the wheelchair. Pulling it for words he stood up on one leg. The lack of balance practically made him tumble into the chair. _‘Maybe I would have died in the shower’_ Peter thought, letting out an empty laugh.

The teen made an attempt to try a few more times with standing up on his own with one leg. He huffed after the fifth, _‘yeah this isn't going to work’_ Peter told himself. He wondered why Mr. Stark has not given him an electric chair, it would have been far more easier to go places. Unless...the wheelchair was purposely temporary...Does that mean? No no no. Mr. Stark can't already be taking the next step!! Peter’s sure that he will molt, he just has to! _‘Will I?’_

 

 

 

  He pulled the blanket from underneath his bottom and pushed the thoughts out of his achy head.

Without pondering any further, he called out to Friday before he changed his mind. “Hey Fri?”

“Yes Peter?”

“Can you get Wanda please?"

“Sure thing!” Friday answered happily.

 

  Peter rather have Wanda see his bed hair and pre-washed face than Mr. Stark’s. He already feels like such a burden…

  After a few seconds, Friday spoke up. “Scarlet Witch is unavailable at the moment, would you like me to request someone else?”

_‘Ughhh...really?’_

“Mr. Stark then, please.” Peter said, slightly disappointed.

It only took her two seconds to respond this time. “Boss is occupied also. He has also told me to tell you that someone will come to pick you up."

“Huh??” Peter grimaced in displeasure. _‘This is going to be so embarrassing!!’_

 

  As two minutes passed, Peter found himself to not care as much as he did. He just lost two limbs, people aren't going to expect him to look the best. Still, this was not how he wanted to reveal himself to the team.

“Man do I have to piss,” Peter grumbled to himself. Getting frustrated as minutes dragged along of him sitting there waiting for a prince to come save his ass of a princess.

 

  Peter whipped his head up as he heard the door open quietly to Natasha.

_‘Ohhhh boy, this was going to be a long morning.’_

 

  Natasha let herself in. She was dressed up to the rim with her mission uniform on, as she just came back from a quick task that she was required to do early this morning. The Russian hoped deep down it didn't intimidate the teenager.

Peter wasn't in the slightest, though she had a hard shell on the outside, he knew he could trust Black Widow ultimately. So he tried his best to give a warm smile and greet her.

Surprisingly, she returned the expression and let out a little chuckle. “Morning Peter, need assistance?” She asked slyly.

“Heh, yeah maybe just a bit.” Peter felt his ears get hot.

“No worries, we all are in this situation sooner or later.” Natasha may look far from soft at the moment but, she really did have sympathy for him. She knows what it's like to have possibilities ripped away.

Circling around the chair she grabbed hold of the two rubber handles.

“Breakfast?” Natsasha asked as Peter finally finished getting comfy in the chair.

“I need to pee.” Peter blurted out before he could even thing through it. He mentally slapped himself for this. _‘What was that Peter?!’_ He was going to go crazy.

Surprisingly, Natasha nodded. “Got it.” Though inside she was fighting back to suppress a snort at the clearly embarrassed teenager.

 

  Peter bundled in on himself along with the blankets, (too tired and embarrassed enough to stop him talking) as Natasha and him made their way to the private washroom. It didn't take long before she dropped him off in the dimmed and spotless bathroom, trusting that she would not need to assist him in any way. Now that would get the kid’s ears burnin for sure if she did.

 

  Peter managed to relieve himself and swish his mouth with some listerine. May had brought his toothbrush and face wash but he wasn't sure he could handle that, considering that he almost collapsed swishing the mouthwash while balancing on one foot. Even as he attempted to stick his toes to the tile below, there was something off that he could never seem to fix in the moment.

That reminded him of May. She picked up extra shifts, leaving little time with Peter. One thought led to another and soon he was pondering on the thought of MJ and Ned. He decided to make sure to face time the both of them before the day ended. Easing himself back into the wheelchair (after he swooped his hair in a tolerable style) Peter called for Natasha.

In an instant she opened the door and wheeled him back out of the bathroom.

“Now breakfast?” Natasha asked, she was hungry herself.

Peter nodded, even though his stomach twisted with hunger, he oddly felt like yacking at the thought of waffles and the sweet taste of syrup. Except he had no intention of making it known that he felt that way.

_‘Causing even more problem seems to be my hidden talent.’_ Peter always told himself this whenever an injury would flare. He always bite back the pain, guilty of all his past mistakes with accidentally hurting himself or even worse, compromising the mission. Whenever the touchy subject would rise in the conversation, Mr. Stark always seemed to be bothered by him hiding his injuries and emotional struggles. Maybe he cared, maybe he didn't? Doesn't matter, being a burden is the worst.

 

 

 

  Natasha arrived in the common room with Peter. Tony’s frame covered Wanda sitting on the couch. Peter craned his neck to see what the two of them were doing but failed. Rhodey along with Vision were in the kitchen, coffee in hand. (Except Vision of course) The rest of the team were left on their own tasks. Either with dirty work or resting in their own downtime.

There were nearly empty plates scattered across the marble counter. It looked as if a pack of wolves crashed a breakfast bar. It might as well have been, the Avengers were quite hungry in the early morning before a mission.

 

  Natasha clicked her tongue in disappointment. “Damn I really wanted some bacon.” She complained.

 

  Tony turned around, setting his arm on the edge of couch. Wanda was revealed to Peter’s line of sight. Furrowing his eyebrows together, Peter tried to eye the contraption encasing Wanda’s shoulder. _‘The cast!’_ Peter remembered. He hid his excitement within a small smile.

Wanda looked happy but also unsure.

 

  Tony laid his eyes on the sight of Peter within layers of thick blankets and clothing. He really had to tell the kid to not be ashamed of his own body some time...although he was the one who shoved a blanket in his lap after he saw the expression on Peter as he examined his own body the first day out of recovery.

“Oh hey Nat” his lips tugged in a smirk as he finished looking at Peter with an odd expression.

“Kid, you have just got to be sweating balls under all of those layers.” Tony finished with a matter of fact tone.

Peter slightly blushed. “Is that the cast?” He changed the subject quickly.

“Sure is!” Tony responded, putting his arms in a _‘ta da!’_ motion.

Wanda smiled sweetly at the attention, rubbing her hand across the machine that slightly hummed.

“Surprised that thing isn't red and gold.” Natasha said wheeling Peter towards the sofa. She meant no offense, but it came out in a harsh tone.

Tony didn't take it so seriously. “First of all! It would have looked great! And second, Peter picked the color scheme.”

Peter giggled at the sight of Wanda relaxing against the big throw pillow.

“Great choice Peter, it looks quite well with my hair.” Wanda said, tugging another pillow towards her. She didn't truly mean it. She liked it, but didn't LOVE it. But there was no need to give reason for Peter to mope around. Sure, the deep purple looked cool but it was most definitely not her personal taste.

 

 

 

  Peter was left to chat with Wanda while Tony and Natasha joined Vision and Rhodey in the kitchen. They talked for a few minutes about Tony’s next project.

Peter of course, heard bits and parts with his enhanced hearing. Tony caught on quick because of Peter’s occasional glares so he changed the subject to Natasha’s early morning mission.

 

  Peter gave him a few faces from the living room, the message clear that he wants Tony to come back. Tony huffed and excused himself from the chatter.

After helping Wanda up and putting her in the care of Vision, Tony bent down to Peter’s level.

 

Snuggling further beneath his blanket, Peter spoke up. “What was that about?” The teen asked, even though he knew exactly what was up.

“What was what about?” Tony asked.

“Project Bamboo?” Peter only heard a bit and pieces so he mustered up what he heard.

Tony snorted at the mis-pronunciation. “You mean Bambi legs?” He corrected.

“Bambi huh?” Peter sputtered.

“Bambi legs” Tony repeated.

“The hell is Bambi Legs?” Peter snapped unexpectedly. Tony hoped it was because of the pain medications.

“Kid…” Tony shuffled a little closer and began to try and calm Peter.

“I knew it.” Peter looked down at his blanket, anywhere away from his mentor’s eyes. “I knew it. Dammit! Mr. Stark what are you doing?” Peter clenched his fist, attempting to control his emotions. Everything was completely wack because of the amount of medicine he is required to swallow, it was to no surprise that anger boiled so quickly.

“Hey, cmon Pete this isn't like you.”

“Why are you building prosthetics!? My limbs, they're going to grow!!” Peter sounded as if he were whining.

 

Tony let out a deep breath. He knew the truth and so did the kid. But he knew that Peter was lying to himself.

 

“Peter we both know-” Tony began to tell him the reality of the situation but Peter intervened quickly. “NO! You don't-” Peter yelled, bringing the attention of the small group in the kitchen towards them.

 

Tony got even lower, attempting to make eye contact as Peter began to bury his head in the blanket. He put his index finger and thumb on Peter’s chin, trying to lift his head.

Peter quickly flinched. “STOP! **Dont**!” Peter began to panic. He leaned away from Tony. Looking around, he located dozens of exits, but he knew there was no way he could escape with this stupid chair.

 

Tony was taken aback, he thought Peter would be happy after hearing the news, but it seemed Peter still hung onto his false hope. _‘How do I handle this?’_ Tony asked himself.

 

  Just then, Vision spoke from the kitchen. “Is everything quite alright you two?”

 

Peter quickly looked away from the attention, wanting to get away.

Tony who was hunched over and bent down looked at them, giving them an expression that screamed _‘does it look like everything is okay?’_

“Just **dandy** Vis” Tony responded sarcastically. Tony took the ruffles of the comforter that draped over the wheels and stuffed them around Peter’s torso. Once making sure they wouldn't get caught in the wheels, he took a hold of the rubber handles and wheeled Peter towards a window, further from the now whispering team.

Once he made sure they were out of earshot, he once again bent down to Peter’s level.

 

  The kid’s face was red and hot with anger. Though his eyes screamed pain. Still, Peter completely avoided looking into the man’s dark eyes.

 

  He hated how trapped he felt at the moment. Only if he could thwip a web and break through the window. He felt a weight on his severed leg and couldn't help but flinch at the touch.

Tony noticed the kid’s flinch but let his hand rest there. “Peter” He tried his best to put on his parent voice. “You need to calm down, okay?” Tony commanded more than asked of him.

 

Peter was too embarrassed to rebel against the request. So he sat there and continued to stare downwards.

Tony took the opportunity. “There's a possibility, yes I can agree. But we both know that it unlikely.” He told him straight up.

“But-” Peter began but Tony interrupted. “I'm only trying to help kiddo” Tony moved his hand from his knee and onto his chin. This time, Peter didn't flinch as his face was forced upwards to look Tony in the eye.

“I don't need them.” Peter stated, still aggravated.

Tony removed his hand, focusing on what he was going to say next. “Peter, whether you like it or not, you’re going to need some help. And I am willing to take that step for you Pete. I care about you and your future kid, and im not going to watch you throw it away because you think these babies will grow back I mean, shit! It’s going to happen sooner or later.” Tony wished he sugar coated it, but damn he was the worst at this type of stuff.

Peter sniffled, fighting back tears. “I…I get it.” Sucking in a deep breath he admitted to the truth. “I understand.” Peter said weakly.

Tony immediately felt guilt wash over him. “Shit kid, I didn’t mean-“’ Tony put his hand back on Peter’s knee, trying to provide a little comfort.

“I wanna go to my room” Peter interrupted. He was so desperate to get out of the room. For once in his life, he wanted to be left alone.

 

  Tony complied sadly. The pair traveled awkwardly back to the room. After Tony activated _‘Sweet Dreams’_ protocol, the billionaire decided to go back to the conversation taking place in the kitchen. He wanted so badly to work on projects to clear his head, but the lingering thought of Peter needing him at any moment held him rooted in the same level as theteenager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird ending spot :( Any requests or ideas? you should comment them down :D


	15. Society's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Extremely short chapter* Im sorry for the short, late, and mediocre chapter. I haven't been doing too hot myself. But I promise Ill make it up by updating by the time this week ends!!

  “Deactivate _‘sweet dreams protocol’_ please” almost immediately, the room slowly went back to its normal state.

_‘I’m no baby’_ Peter thought to himself as he reversed Mr. Stark’s instructions to Friday. Anger still boiled deep down.

 

  With too much effort, Peter managed to heave himself up on the bed and roll on the side closest towards the wall. Also the side with his charger, which means his phone.

Peter snatched his phone from the charger with his one hand and unlocked the cracked screen. Notifications and series of ringers buzzed away as seconds passed by. Peter could only watch in surprise as a flood of text messages caused his phone to vibrate at a constant speed. Ned being the majority of the contacts to text him non stop was not surprising.

Text notifications were still invading when he clicked on the messages app. _'Ned of course at the top...May with her good nights...Mj?! Oh man I gotta respond...wait, Flash? How’d he even get my number?'_

Peter clicked onto the message that identified itself with "Maybe:Flash" and read the message.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heard something up happened wit u. Better stay in school this year.**

**Spider-Man disappeared around the same time you did, something to confess penis??**

**Hahaha jk you could never**

**Right?? Penis?**

**Peter?? Respond!!**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Peter chuckled lightly at Flash’s clear concern. Deciding to ignore it, he tapped out of the message and into Ned’s.

It was a cluster of around 400 short messages, the last one this morning saying “Peter, please respond. May won’t give me anything, I know you’re out there dude, you gotta be”

Peter’s heart slightly ached as he read the messages. Typed more like a letter than a text message to a BFF.

Without thinking, Peter moved his thumb towards the FaceTime icon, suddenly halting.

_‘He would see’_

looking down towards his lost arm, he decided that it wasn’t the time to break the news. After hesitating, he tapped the phone icon and put the cracked phone up to his ear.

 

  Not more than one ring was over when Ned picked up the phone.

Surprisingly silence was all Peter heard. “Uhh...Ned?” He was confused as to why Ned wasn’t the one to speak up first.

“Peter?” Ned’s shocked voice responded. Sounding as if he didn’t believe it was really Peter on the other side.

“Yeah buddy, it’s me…listen-“

“PETER?!” It finally settled in Ned. “PETEEERRR!”

“NEEED!” Peter unexpectedly matched Ned’s energy. He hadn’t realized how badly he missed his best friend.

 

“WHERE HAVE YOU- PETER WHAT- EVERYONES BEEN SO WORRIED EVEN MJ IS CONCERNED HELL FLASH EVEN-“ Ned began to ramble.

“WOAH WOah woah, slow down, slow down”

“Phew ok ok.” Peter could hear take a sharp inhale. “Buddy we’ve missed you! Where the hell have you been? What happened? Tell me you’re okay! Are you with-“ his voice dropped to a dramatic whisper. “Ironman?!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I may or may not be with him..” He could practically imagine Ned grinning with stars in his eyes. “Dude, I got pretty banged up. But I mean at least the mission was cool...in a way. I got to fight a sorceress! But she definitely didn’t dig me…”

“Wahhhh? No way! I saw that fight on the news! But the cameras stopped rolling after she fizzled away in a portal or something.”

“Yeah that was me being dragged in there.”

Peter internally cringed at the memory. The feeling of being shoved while the person who could only save him was an arms length away.

“Man...you still recovering? I mean I know you got like erm spider...healing?”

“I’m getting there.” Peter responded with a hint of annoyance. Not any bit of it towards Ned but towards the fresh memories of the sorceress.

 

His mind lingered on the thought of her for a brief moment. Wondering where she went with that man in the red cloak.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as Ned spoke up again. “Any chance I can see you?” He asked with urgency.

Peter looked down at his body. “I’ll have to ask Mr. Stark.” Peter lied. Ned along with Mj could be here whenever they’d like, as long as they were out of the way of the Avengers. But the teenager was still hesitant on even hinting at his huge injury.

 

  Ned could tell his friend’s tone of voice was not matching to what he was really saying. “Listen Peter, whatever happened I hope it gets better. And dude you’ve got so many people caring about you. We’re here man.”

Peter chuckled at the sincere comment. “Thanks, really means a lot Ned. I’ll update you later on what Mr. Stark says to you guys coming over, promise.”

 

  The two teenagers discussed everything Peter had missed, which was not a lot. After being drained of Star Wars talk and laughing over Flash’s texts, Peter agreed to text him later and ended the call.

 

  He continued to scroll through the messages whilst responding to MJ and sending a brief text to Flash letting his nemesis know he was still alive. He snuggled further into the bed as he called May. His aunt confirmed that she would be visiting right after her shift was over and the two of them said goodbye and ended the call.

The teenager then clicked on social media and scrolled through what seemed endless posts about Spider-Man's disappearance. He laughed at the ridiculous headlines.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Spider-Man died after battle with cloaked woman?"**  

 

**"Mystery cloak and Spider-Man’s death?" _Page 10 for more details_.**

 

**Public goes crazy after hero Spider-Man goes missing!**

 

**"James Jonah Jameson’s response to the latest battle of NYC!" _Page 18 for details_.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Peter laughed and clicked on the trending hashtag _#Spideymissing_

Scrolling through endless posts along with enormous amounts of comments had Peter sucked into the internet. He smiled softly at the concerned comments, and grimaced at the nasty harsh claims of _‘Spider-Man getting what he deserved.’_ Scoffing, Peter didn't bother to even open any of the articles.

Though he was trending weekly with his iconic battles, peter was still shocked at the amount of attention. Beginning t grow overwhelmed, Peter forced himself to put down his phone and focus his attention elsewhere.

Becoming bored didn't take long for the teenager to feel. He could easily call out to Friday for someone to wheel him out of his room. It would take little to no effort but the anger still lingered beneath Peter’s skin.

 

The more his mind pondered over the conversation just twenty minutes ago, the more heated he began to feel. After internally cussing the damn Sorceress out, Peter couldn't help but feel guilt in sadness at the overall loss. Everything was crumbling around him, his mental state, his own body, and even his relationship with The Avengers.

Guilt washed over him as he remembered how hurt Mr. Stark looked when he jerked away from his rough hands trying to provide comfort. In the moment, Peter only saw red and had no idea how much of a scene he was making in the kitchen.

_‘Oh man, everyone probably thinks I hate them.’_ Peter thought to himself as he ran a hand through his messy curls. Making a mental note to apologize to Mr. Stark at dinner, he began to drift into sleep. He convinced himself it was the effect of the pills Dr. Banner gave him earlier in the morning but he deep down that he tired of every little thing running through his brain. Ways of apologizing to Mr. Stark ran through his mind before he finally fell into a dreamless sleep once again. 

 

Peter's heavy eyelids shut before he could realize that Mr. Stark dimmed the lights from outside the room. 


	16. Apologies

  “Knock knock”

Peter heard the voice before fully waking up. “Eughh” he groaned out, stretching to get into a more comfortable position. He was one second away from throwing the pillow to whoever was interrupting his sleep.

“Wake up Pete. Almost time for dinner.”

  Peter squinted his eyes over at the visitor. There was **the** Captain America, waking up a teenager for dinner. Peter almost laughed at the situation had it not been for the achiness taking up most of his body.

“Hey...there you are. Friday? Would please activate the rise and shine protocol?" Steve asked in a too happy voice for Peter. 

_‘Rise and shine what the fu-?’_

“It typically helps me wake up to start training.” Steve said, putting his hands on his hips. The room immediately warmed up as the acoustic music died down. It was too bright for Peter’s senses but the kid had no heart to tell him.

 

  “Thanks...wait, did you say dinner?” Peter asked.

“Yeah its about,” Steve looked down at his watch. “Phew, 6:48 man the time does go by.” Steve said, flashing his famous grin.

“6:48?!” Peter sat up in disbelief. “I went to sleep way early this morning!” He exclaimed, grabbing his messy hair.

“No worries, you needed the rest champ.” Steve stated. He knew Peter was sleeping the whole day away but didn’t have it in him to wake him up, unless necessary.

Tony knew, but didn’t wake him for a different reason. Every time the mechanic went to go wake the teenager, he would retrace his steps back to the shop. Pacing back and forth while debating whether or not it would anger Peter any more if he woke him. Little did the man know that he was too guilty for his tantrum to face him.

 

  Peter yawned and laid back down with a huff, before fully waking up and propping himself up against the headboard. He really hoped for Mr. Rogers to leave him be to find out to get of bed by himself.

But Steve was to never leave anyone without any help he could provide.

 

  Peter felt guilty enough, feeling as if he was a burden. The tantrum he threw earlier not helping his thoughts whatsoever. But, he could do nothing but thank the hero as Steve half carried Peter off the bed as if he weighed as much as a cotton ball, and rested him down onto the wheelchair. Steve mentally picked up how much the blankets mattered to Peter as soon as he left his room since day one. Without hesitation, he bundled up the familiar comforter and draped it across Peter’s torso. The teenager slightly blushed as he thanked him again for his kind actions.

The feeling of fullness that the comforter replaced for his missing limbs practically forced Peter to enjoy the illusion as he snuggled further into the familiarity.

“Alright, ready for dinner?” Steve asked as he put his hands on his hips.

“Actually” for some reason Peter felt a little embarrassed. “I need to use the bathroom,” Peter said as he looked up to the adult.

Steve quirked up an eyebrow. He never had to wheel Peter around before, did he need help in the restroom. “Sounds good, but do you need assistance?” Steve asked calmly.

Peter immediately blushed at the question. “No, oh no no. I’ll be okay. As long as you leave me near the toilet.” Peter awkwardly huffed out an awkward laugh.

Steve clasped his hands together, ignoring Peter’s obvious discomfort. “Alrighty!”

 

  After Peter slowly but surely got to the toilet, emptied his bladder, and managed to wash his hands. _Wait no, that’s not right! Washed his HAND_ , Steve wheeled him towards the bustling kitchen within the personal Avenger’s central area. Mostly everyone noticed but did not turn their heads at the new presence of the room. Wanda, Bucky, Natasha, Tony, Sam, Vision, Rhodey, Bruce, and somebody Peter didn’t recognize scattered across the vast room in separate discussions.

    Tony perked up at the sight of an awake Peter but then quickly remembered the teenager being livid at him.

Peter’s mouth slowly opened at Mr. Stark noticing him but then quickly turning into a frown as the Billionaire turned his back towards him. _‘He must hate me.’_ Peter thought to himself as his head dropped downwards.

Steve wheeled him towards the stranger Peter recognized earlier. The man had brown eyes that matched his eyes and a scruffy goatee. He looked warm and welcoming more and more as he laughed with Sam and Bucky.

“Oh hey! Is this him?” The man asked. Peter quirked his eyebrows in curiosity towards Bucky. Silencing asking him the question.

“Peter, this is Scott. Also known as the giant man.” Buck said putting one hand on Scott’s shoulder as the other gestures towards him. Scott quickly held out his hand for a shake. He noticed the way Peter still looked as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

“Ant-man.” Scott corrected.

Peter’s face immediately brightened up. Hastily shaking Scott’s hand. “Hey man! I’m Peter, Spider-Man I mean. I remember fighting you in uh Germany.” Peter rambled.

Scott surprisingly matched his energy with the teenager’s. “Man you took me down quick! So glad to see what’s under the mask.”

“Likewise!” Peter said, slightly proud of sounding somewhat like an adult with the _“advanced”_ word.

 

  Sam and Bucky looked at eachother with an expression. “You guys seem a little too much buddy buddy for enemies.” Sam stated.

Scott whipped his head sprung at neck breaking speed. “Enemies? Who said we’re enemies.” He bent a little lower to the height of the wheel chair and patted his hand on top of Peter's shoulder. “We’re both insects.”

Peter laughed _‘I’m about to end this whole mans career.’_

“Actually I’m an arachnid.”

Scott flushed a bit from embarrassment. “Aracha- huh? Whatever. Same thing.” Scott said, brushing it off.

“I’m one too.” Natasha said as she approached the group. Peter smiled sweetly as she winked his direction.

 

  The small posey discussed latest missions, Natasha mentioning Clint’s absence. Peter has no idea Hawkeye had a whole family waiting for him in the country. He felt guilty for envying Clint, only if he could have dinner with May and his friends back at the apartment, though he feels as if he is at an Avenger's family reunion.

 

  Vision spoke from the kitchen. “Meal is almost set up.”

Scott rubbed his hands together and mockingly licked his lips. “Ahh man I love having food here, Vision is the best cook. He can literally not get anyone wrong.”

Everyone including Peter laughed at the comment. Somehow Vision heard. “Correct.” He smirked.

 

  Natasha oddly squeezed her way in the back of the wheelchair, taking Steve’s place. Steve jokingly put his hands up in surrender. Natasha couldn't deny, she was beginning to get attached to the kid.

 

  Peter, oblivious to the situation, was wheeled over the wood ramp over stairs but wasn't oblivious to when Mr. Stark turned around from his conversation with Bruce and nodded seriously towards Natasha. Peter slightly moved his head upwards in time to see Natasha nod back.

Tony strode over towards the pair while pulling his sleeves up. “Hey kiddo.” Tony greeted, an expression of remorse showing.

“Hi” Peter croaked back, looking at Natasha back as she patted his shoulder and left for the kitchen.

 

  Taking a deep breathe in, Tony bent down towards Peter, so the teenager was slightly looking down towards him. Resting his hand on Peter’s knee, just like that morning, Tony began to speak. “Listen, I messed up. I shouldn't have told you. You weren't ready-” Peter quickly interrupted.

“No no no.” Peter stammered, desperate for Mr. Stark not to apologize for something that was not his fault.

“I messed up.” He exclaimed, lifting a hand up towards his chest, indicating to himself. “I overreacted. I mean seriously.” Peter quietly laughed in embarrassment. “I should be happy, I should be. I don't know whats wrong with me…” He finished, not knowing whether he was talking to himself or Mr. Stark at that point, who was now looking like someone kicked his puppy.

“Nothing is wrong with you, you hearing me kid?” Tony asked, cupping the back of Peter’s neck, slightly urging it upwards to look at him in the eyes rather than than the one foot sticking out of the wad of blankets below.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm hearing you” Peter lied.

 

Tony saw right through it, but wasn't sure how many times it would take for peter to believe his words.

“I'm sorry” Peter sniffed. The back of his throat burned and began to close as he fought back the urge to burst in tears. 

_‘Oh shit.’_

“Hey, hey hey. Don't be sorry.” Tony ran his hands over the both of Peter's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. “You know I don't lie right?” Tony asked, a smile tugging at his lips, though his eyes screamed guilt.

Peter dragged his brown eyes up to his, silently answering him.

“You trust me, huh?”

Peter nodded, leaning into the mechanics rough hands comforting him.

 

 

 

  Everybody knew _“the conversation”_ was taking place just above the ramp of the kitchen. Everybody also knew how desperate Tony was to talk to _his_ kid. Pacing back and forth from the teenager's room and the shop wasn't very normal for them an to do for two hours straight. Despite the obvious need for privacy needed for the duo, everyone stayed and carried on with their conversation, or helping Vision with putting the variety of foods in different plates and bowls.

 

 

 

  “Then you trust me when I say you have nothing to be sorry for, right?” Tony asked, still rubbing both his thumbs over Peter's shoulders.

It took a few seconds, but Peter nodded his head yes, half agreeing with his own answer. It was enough for Tony to be satisfied.

“Then let's grab some grub” Tony playfully put his hand under his own chin, dramatizing the thinking he was doing. “...And I show you what I've been working on in the shop, eh? Sound good?” He asked, the grin now spreading across his cheeks as he watched Peter’s own lips tug into a slight smile.

“Sounds good” Peter answered, still somewhat distraught. Tony got off his haunches, and wheeled towards the team, who were waiting for their company at the table.

Noticing the smile upon both the hero’s faces, everyone else knew deep down that Peter was stable...at least for tonight.


	17. Project: Bambi Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!! I will be traveling this week, so heads up!!

  Dinner with the Avengers went fairly well for Peter. As it did for the rest of the team also.

After sleeping on an empty stomach for half the day, Peter practically scoffed down the gourmet meal.

 

  Tony was ultimately glad to see the kid eat a hearty meal. He didn't notice how he was staring at Peter’s grinning face with food stuffed in his mouth until Natasha quirked an eyebrow and smirked. The billionaire immediately pulled back and put on his business expression. Natasha let out a rare giggle, resulting in Tony unable to hold in his smile.

  After cleaning up and having the last swig of orange juice, Peter told Mr. Stark he was done.

Tony, nodded and took him into the shop. There, Peter was placed under his usual work bench and embraced the smell of oil and metal.

Tony made sure to avoid the actual reason he brought Peter along until his aunt showed up.

After tinkering around for twenty minutes, Friday spoke up. “May Parker has requested access.” Peter perked up on que. “let her in” Tony confirmed.

 

  May strides in, looking rather nice for the amount of shifts she has recently picked up. Peter reached out to her in an attempt for a hug. He could only stretch his arms further as May picked up her pace, sensing the desperation from her nephew. Once they made contact, the teenager’s one hand involuntarily stuck to her back, refusing to let her go.

After a few beats, May attempted to tug away. Surprised at the strength of Peter, she spoke in his ear. “You can let go now honey, I'm not going anywhere.” She spoke softly, kissing his temple.

Peter noticed his own conscious refusing to let go and immediately deactivated his powers. Mumbling his apologies, he stuffed his hand back into the blanket.

 

  May turned her attention back onto the mechanic, pulling a strand of long brown hair out of her face. “I'm sorry I missed dinner Tony. I don't know what happened.” She said, guilt washing over her.

“We get it May, we really do.” Tony reassured her, then clasped his hands together. “Alright ladies and gentlemen, who wants to see something cool?” He asked dramatically.

May crossed her arms, patience running thin, while Peter’s eyes practically had stars in them. He just couldn't wait, Mr. Stark made it seem so earth shattering, it has to be something worthwhile.

 

Tony got no response, but could feel the curiosity radiate off of Peter, so he continued. “Fri, bring up Project Bambi legs.” He commanded.

Peter’s heart skipped a beat. The teenager held his breath as multiple screens swam in front of the three of them. Soaking in all of the information around him, Peter began to breathe again.

“That!” Peter shouted, pointing towards the floating sketches of the project. “Is that...it?” He asked. The rough sketch was quite accurate. The left arm and right leg looking as if it was popped right out of the future with the way blue lined the defined shapes of the chrome limbs. Peter couldn't hide the fact that he was paralyzed with awe. It just looked so damn cool.

“Yes, yes it is kiddo. Cool, aint it?” Tony responded, shuffling over and ruffling up Peter’s hair. He had no idea how Peter would react to this, considering what happened when he figured out.

“Yeah, cool.” Peter mumbled, still reading the descriptions here and there. _‘Upgrades needed-hinges mobile state confirmed-movement human as possible-nerve endings open-pads of foot and arm open for enhanced ability-kid still needs to be able to stick-’_ The small notes were everywhere. Peter tried his best to catch onto all of them, until the mechanic spoke up again.

 

“So this-” Tony waved his hands, gesturing all around the room. “-is Project Bambi Legs. I've been working on it since Vision got you from the Subway.”

Peter’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. He vaguely remembered it, blurs, muffled sounds, and pain was all he experienced that horrible night.

Tony noticed the way Peter grimaced at the thought of that memory and continued. “Anyways, I think this is our next step in this situation. It wish we never reached this point, and I'm honestly still in shock from this whole thing.” Tony dryly chuckled, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s curls. “But prosthetics is our main focus now.” He stated firmly.

 

Peter sighed at the sad thought of depending on plastic and technology for the rest of his life. “I'm gonna-i'll still be able to be Spider-Man?” He asked innocently.

“I think this will advance your Spidey side, Pete. Depends on what you choose to do.”

May spoke up from her silence. “Now, Peter, you don't have to. Maybe it's time-" she cut herself off, feeling her emotions go off the edge. She was done with this, the price of Spider-Man was too high for both her and Peter. She knew what it meant to him, but this? This was too far. Taking a deep breath in, she continued. “Peter, i'm not sure how much longer I can take this. You lost part of your body for Heaven's sake! And you want to continue this?” May practically shrieked, knowing no matter how loud her voice was, she still had no power in this situation.

 

Peter’s heart sank at the sight of tears welled up in his aunt’s eyes. For a split second he considered letting Spider-Man go, but that was all washed away the minute Ben’s face popped up in his head. _‘With great power, comes great responsibility’_ His uncle’s words echoed in his head.

“The day I stop breathing will be the day I stop being Spider-Man.” Peter blurted out. The young hero nodded towards Tony, determined. “Of course, I will stay with it.”

May let the tears fall. Understanding yet hesitant, she decided to trust her nephew, for the moment.

 

  Tony smirked at the kid’s stubbornness while pulling away to walk towards one of the stations.

_‘Atta boy’_  

"Well in that case, bring up Bambi Legs, Version 1.2.” Tony commanded. In an instant, a glass case rose from the clean station. Peter would have thought this was a movie, due to the dramatic steam effect as the lid of the case popped open.

May quickly wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, now focusing her attention on the prosthetics in front of her. _‘Get it together, for him.’_ She told herself.

 

 

 

  Tony swiftly lifted one of the artificial limbs up and out of the case. Walking back to Peter, he displayed the thing like a puppy.

Both May and Peter scanned the thing. The chrome/platinum sharply shaped out the obvious curves and parts of the elbow, fingers, wrist, and so forth. The navy blue LED light lined the curved areas and joints. It looked...well it looked like Iron-Man's gauntlet.

  With his free hand, Tony held out his hand for Peter’s right arm. The teenager held it out, slightly flinching as Tony pressed the prosthetic against his real arm. Peter’s eyes were wide as saucers as he could only watch as the plates of the arm shifted to mirror the exact measurements of Peter’s real arm.

“Woah” Both May and Peter said in unison.

“Figured you didn't want someone feelin up all on your arm and leg, so I just took some coding from the Hulk Buster and managed to figure this out. Still have to put Bucky under the scope though, thing thing isn't finalized.” Tony said in a matter of fact tone. “Well...unless you want to add some rockets or 360 joints. Some shit like that.” He was sure that any teenager would die to have those abilities. If you have to fake limbs, might as well go out with a bang. To his surprise, Peter refused.

“No, closest we can get to my old self, please. But not like, y'know human? I just want it like arms and legs.” He rambled on. “Maybe mirror my strength, wanna give the bad guys a chance, eh?” Peter joked.

“I know exactly what you mean bud. And we” _-Tony grabbed Peter’s nub, placing the artificial limb beneath it. Mimicking the real deal-_ “are going to figure this out.” He gave the slightly distraught youth a wink. Once he matched the two together, like a puzzle piece, he tightened his grip as the prosthetic adapted. Once again, plates shifted into the nub of Peter’s arm. Peter tensed and slightly pulled away, the feeling nowhere being comfortable. Tony noticed this, of course.

Peter’s arm went limp as the dead weight of the limb fell as soon as Tony let go of his hold. All three watched in amazement but also horror as the prosthetic creeped its way up Peter’s arm. Finally, slowing to a stop.

“Now, that's useless to you right now. But, once we get you in surgery-"

''Surgery?” Peter interrupted, snapping his head upwards from his stare down with the contraption taking place on his arm. There's no way he's going back under!!

“Yes.” Tony said, his voice laced with slight annoyance at the interruption. “Pete, we gotta attach your nervous system to this thing. You're going to feel it.”

The teenager oddly had a spark of hope. “I'm going to _feel_ it?” He asked, looking for assurance.

“Yeah. Downside though, with feeling, comes pain.”

“Is there any way to exclude that ?” May asked hastily, crossing her arms. Clearly thinking.

Tony shook his head, in disappointment.

“I'm okay with that, as long as I get the feeling back.” Peter said smiling and looking down towards the limp mechanical arm.

“Call Bucky down here.” Tony commanded to Friday. “Right away sir.” She replied.

“Bucky?” Peter asked.

“Kid, if anyone is going to help you through this, its him.”

“But, I have you two. You guys I mean. The whole team.” Peter corrected. He couldn't deny, he was intimidated by the Winter Soldier. His cold stare and defined muscles never failed to make Peter shiver at the thought of taking to him one on one when the soldier was angry. There were times when Peter saw the true Bucky though, his brown eyes softening while around the team. Particularly Steve and Sam.

 

“How many amputees are in the Avengers currently?” Tony asked, hating how he used the word amputee. _‘One’_ Was what all three of them wanted, but this was reality, harsh and cold reality.

“Two” Peter answered quietly.

Tony held up two fingers, repeating Peter’s answer. “That's right, two. If anyone can relate, its him. No matter how aggravating-” _Tony rolled his eyes at the thought of Bucky. Those two just didn't dig each other._ “-He is, you need help. And im sure that he is one of the best people to get you back on your feet. Look, I've already talked to him about it, he's going to help you with your physical therapy, get you back in the fight.”

 

  Peter was about to respond just as the doors slid open, not only to Bucky, but to Happy as well. “Speak of the devil.” Tony smirked.

“Happy!?” Peter exclaimed. Though he believed that the man felt no remorse towards him, he still very much liked Happy. Though, his blurted out reaction made it sound like the opposite.

“Nice to see you too kid.” Happy said sarcastically, acting as if the last time he saw the kid was when he was laughing, happy, and safe. When his eyes were a little brighter and his hair wasn't as dull, not to mention when his laugh wasn't so hollow. The man couldn't deny that his heart didn't sink at the sight of the happy go lucky Peter he knew be injured in the way he was. He cringed at the memory, the harsh lights went along with the multiple beeping of monitors. The pale skin contrasted against the deep purple bruising beneath his eyes. The bloodied bandages and odd stiffness made his body look as if he were a fresh corpse. Happy hadn't realized he stopped breathing until May rubbed circles on his back. The tear tracks on May's face was enough to break his heart alone.

  Peter chuckled nervously. “Sorry Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you here.”

Happy’s face scrunched up in disbelief. “You know I live here too.”

Peter pursed his lips, oops. Happy shook his head, giving the kid an unexpected wink to let him know he wasn't serious.

Peter blushed, did Happy just...wink at him? _'Weird how it took two parts of my body to be cut off for Happy to show emotion.'_   Little did he know how much the man cared for him.

 

 

  Bucky rounded the center table, making his way towards Peter. “So he decided?” Bucky asked Tony. Tony nodded his head. Bucky nodded back, silently cheering on the brave teenager. “You're with me for training and physical therapy once we get these on.” Bucky stated blunty.

“Won't he need time to get used to them?” May asked, shuffling her way to Happy.

“His body is still used to the feeling of having two of each limb. No doubt he wakes up feeling all ten fingers and toes.” Bucky said non nonchalant, looking at Peter for confirmation.

 

_'It's like he's reading my mind.'_

“Yeah, and the random pulses I feel. Like-like its **still** there…”

  “Right, so I'm sure he’ll adjust quickly. Especially if Stark incorporates his nerves in it.”

Peter nodded his head, understanding.

 

“You're lucky.” Happy spoke from next to May. “I mean you are seriously lucky. Had anybody else take you in, you'd be-” Happy slid his finger across his throat. “We got your back. And the fact that you're going to be able to feel these? Thats crazy. Of course Bruce will be massively involved in this. It's going to take two of the smartest people in the world.”

“Aw gee, stop it. You're making me blush.” Tony replied sarcastically.

Happy scoffed, he could never compliment anyone without there being a joke made out of it afterwards.

“Thank you, seriously.” Peter indicated around the room with his chin. “I don't, I dont think ill ever be able to make this up.”

Tony quickly intervened. Making sure May was hearing. “Make up? Your family kid, no such thing as paying back.” Peter smiled, feeling an enormous amount of thankfulness.

 

And so, the project was set into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry guys, Ill handle this whole nervous system incorporation well :)


	18. The return of wizards, pt 1

  A few conversations took place before everyone began to walk their way out of the lab. Happy convinced May to follow him into the common room. Peter and Tony lingered for a few minutes, discussing about a few of the attributes of the prosthetics. Peter poked and felt the prosthetic’s fingers after Tony explained how he would incorporate his Spider stickiness into the pads of his hand.

“So cool” he explained under his breath. Tony stared at him for a few beats before signing and speaking up.

“Hey Peter, I just want you to know how proud of you I am.” He stated, letting his rough hand rest on the kid’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows together as he was taken by surprise.

Tony made sure to stare hard into his eyes to give the message he wasn’t kidding around. “I said I’m proud of you. You’ve been stronger than anybody in this compound for the past week.” He smiles warmly at Peter. Who was now blushing furiously. “I-“ His smile matches Tony’s. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” He squeezes his eyes shut as Tony ruffled his hair, both laughing.

“Alrighty kiddo, lets clean up.” The mechanic forgot to mention the part where he felt an enormous amount of guilt upon his chest. So much so it was hard to breathe whenever his mind flashed the memory of Peter’s doe like eyes filled with tears, begging him to stop. Damn, did he really need to spill this soon. Tony was afraid he would burst. Despite his suffocating thoughts, he focused his attention on the teenager that he needed help to get to the washing room and so forth.

 

  Peter once again had a tough time with showering. He even considered tugging his boxers back on and having Mr. Stark scrub his hair, but the thought of it just made him inwardly cringe. Plus, Mr. Stark went right back to the lab after dropping him off here. No doubt finishing up the project he had just shown off. Peter reminded himself that this was one of the last times he would have to shower with one hand doing all the work. This motivated him further to finish washing the suds off his dripping curls and turn the faucet off. He called for his aunt to bring in a towel. _(May had volunteered to completely have him situated whenever she was here)_

“Here honey!” She called, tossing a too expensive towel at the backside of Peter. Without looking, Peter snatched it from the air and covered his lower half.

May wheeled him out, along with helping her nephew dress into his sweat pants and shirt for bed. Peter didn’t mind really, in fact, he was glad May was there to help with the simple things.

 

  “I miss home” Peter stated when May finished pulling the covers over his waist. Though he considered the compound his second home, Peter couldn't deny how much he missed the mornings of burnt pancakes and laughing. Not to mention the cool summer nights, full of swinging and adventure in Queens. Now? He couldn't even go to the bathroom without help from the team or his aunt.

“I miss you.” May replied, cupping his cheek with her soft hand.

“I do too.” Peter said sadly. She quickly pulled back.

“I meant that I miss you at home.” She said with a look.

“I know…”

There was a few seconds where May was trying to read is mind, which was all she needed. “Baby...you are all the same to me. Nothing has changed.”

Something in Peter broke. _‘She's lying, everything has changed.’_ He told himself.

 

“Everything has changed” He repeated from his mind.

“Nothing between us and hell nothing between you and the Avengers.” May could practically feel the insecurity radiating off of Peter.

“Would if they dont want me anymore?” Peter asked, ignoring May’s last words.

“Wha-? Why would you think of something so stupid?” May hadnt meant to be rude, but she couldn't stand her nephew bashing on himself. “I'm pretty sure they are clinging onto you for good this time. You know you’re their kid, right? I'm a little jealous… They see how much stronger you come from these little incidents.”

Peter looked from his hand gripping the comforter, and into her soft brown eyes. The very ones that Peter has too. “Little incidents? Im in half! I'm done for...useless.” He felt the similar feeling of stinging from his throat and before Peter knew it, tears began to pool his eyes.

May quickly placed her hand over his, placing the other on his chest. “What matters is here.” She stated, then moved her hand from his chest to the side of his face, rubbing her thumb over the tear tracked cheeks. “And here. You'll come back from this stronger, I just know it Peter.”

The teenager’s breathe hitched in his throat, then began to abnormally work. “Wou- would if I can't?”

May noticed the panic in his voice rise. “You will. Even if you dont got the fight in you, we do baby.”

By the looks of it, this conversation was heading down a panic attack. May knew, so she decided to try and end this quickly so that her words could sink in while he was by himself. “Go to sleep, you've got another day ahead of you. Keep your chin up honey.” She kissed her nephews head, pulling him into a tight hug. Peter clung to her in desperation for comfort. The agony was slowly eating him up from the inside. May felt the chest of Peter rise and fall too quickly, and the slight tremble from his hand wrapped around her back, gripping her hair along with her sweater. “Please-please stay.” Peter asked, his voice muffled against her shirt. “Of course baby.” May only held him tighter.

 

 

 

  Peter slept in until 2 PM the next day, the effect of a full blown anxiety attack taking a toll on him. As soon as May decided to stay, Peter couldn’t contain his emotions any longer. Though he hated every shuddering breath his lungs took in and every new wave of complete panic taking up his body, he was glad to get it out of his system in front of someone who has seen him at his weakest multiple times throughout his life.

May decided to leave her nephew in his room and to have some coffee with Happy. No doubt, Happy warmed up as soon as her presence entered the room. Though Peter hasn't even noticed.

Speaking of, Peter’s eyes snapped open the moment he woke; memories from the night previous flooding back. He cringed at the remembrance of sobbing into his aunt’s chest.

_‘It’s not fair to her’_ Little did he know that May was telling herself _‘it’s not fair to him’_ as she felt her nephews head bury itself deeper into her sweater.

The memories pulled back as a throbbing headache buried itself in place in his head; effect of the crying session the night previous. Peter groaned, stretched, then reached over to the nightstand littered with medicine. He took a few at a time with one swallow and stared at the ceiling, waiting for someone to come get him. “Not for much longer…” he grumbled to himself. Peter has no idea on how to feel about the upcoming surgery, everything was moving so fast. Too fast for his brain to keep up, especially his body. He picked at the stitch scars on his nub as he waited.

 

  The door swung open to Sam. “Gooooo-”

Peter rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smirk.

“-oooood mornin’” The teenager puffed out a laugh. _‘Of course Sam had to take me to breakfast today.’_

 

 

 

  After washing up, both the heroes made their annual trip to the kitchen. After breakfast and a few laughs later, Tony took Peter into the training room. There, Natasha and Steve were fighting each other. Wanda, Clint, and Bruce watching in awe at the few fluid moments it took for Nat to take down the super soldier.

Knowing Steve held back, Bucky grumbled from the corner for Steve to come back up and fight but softened his expression when he saw Tony wheeling towards him and Wanda. Wanda greeted the boy with her good arm, then snapped her head back just in time to see Steve tap out. The small audience cheered and whooped.

Peter looked around at the team, dressed as if they were about to attend a yoga class.

 

Natasha proudly stood after helping Steve up. “Who’s next?” She asked slyly.

“Oh, me me!” Peter voluntarily jokes. A few chuckles here and there, followed up by Tony lightly slapping the kid’s neck. Peter looked up just in time to read the business man’s face that read _‘that's messed up.’_ But he could tell by the slight smile that Mr. Stark found it humorous.

Clint then seriously chimed in. “I'll have a go at it.” He said, cracking his knuckles. Natasha let out a low laugh, then stopping suddenly. “Try me” She challenged, getting low and ready to pounce. Mirroring Nat, Clint held up his fists and prepared himself.

 

The match didn't last long whatsoever, to everyone's expectations. Natasha challenged everyone until she volunteered Bucky to become king of the throne.

Everyone loved to play Gladiator whenever they had free time. Typically it would start with three members of the team in the training room, then four, then five, and so forth. The chants and hollers got everyone's attention in the compound.

 

  Tony glanced down at Peter, he was so caught up in the fighting he wondered if he should break the news to the kid now or later. He then remembered what Bruce had told him about the procedure and the rules that came with it. I guess now then. “Hey” Tony started.

Peter was grinning like an idiot and so involved watching the fight between Bucky and Sam that he hadn't noticed at first that Tony was talking to him.

He spoke so lowly that only him and Peter would be having/hearing this conversation. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Tony’s face then twisted into an expression that made it obvious that he was thinking about what he was going to say. Peter tilted his head in wonder. Looking into Peter’s soft brown eyes, he decided to just blurt out what he was thinking at the moment. “Procedure is tomorrow mornin’ Pete.”

Peter looked around, trying to figure out what he was saying. Then, it snapped into place to what Mr. Stark was talking about. “You mean…?” He nodded his head towards his own body.

“Yep. We’re going to get this show on the road as soon as we can.”

“Wait wait wait, I don't think Im ready for this!” Peter exclaimed, getting the attention of Wanda. Tony simply nodded towards her, she quickly focused back onto the match in front of her, getting the message Tony non verbally gave.

“You are.” Tony stated, bending down to Peter’s level. “You heard what Bucky and Bruce said, your body will be even more unstable if we wait any longer.”

Peter nodded, agreeing with what he said. But, he couldn't help the anxiety that throbbed in his chest. “Would if something goes wrong? You guys aren't going to put me to sleep, are you? May, does she know? Will she be there?”

Tony sighed at the amount of questions, but answered his questions. “Nothing, and I mean nothing will go wrong. I'll be right outside. Yes, you'll be out like a light, Bruce gathered enough sedatives to put out three elephants. May knows, and she’ll be back here tonight, and she's staying for a long time kid. Finally convinced her to cut the extra shifts.” He explained.

Peter drew in a breath, absorbing everything that was just told to him. He was satisfied, but upset at the thought of drifting off because of medicine. Only time that he was forced under was when the same red headed assassin across the room forced a gauze onto his face. He cringed at the memory. “Okay…” Peter responded weakly. “Okay.” He repeated, but with more sureness and bravery.

Tony patted his shoulder twice before refocusing on the match in front of him. His mind was somewhere else though… he wondered why May told him there a surprise tonight for Peter and then proceeded to ask if there were two extra rooms within the main level. Obviously Tony complied, still asking himself what it was though. Apparently Peter hadn't a clue about this, according to May. I guess they both had to wait and see for tonight.

 

  Things were well for the team, all enjoying the moment until a shrill alarm interrupted the fun.

_**[INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT]**_   The walls screamed. Everyone tensed, especially Peter. Although he was unable to defend himself, he was sure as hell that the Avengers were.

Everyone began to sprint out of the small gym. Steve barked orders, commanding everyone to search every corner of the compound in pairs of twos. Each pair ran to find the intruder, or whoever this was.

Steve turned towards Tony, his voice firm and serious. “Im taking Wanda, you and Peter go towards the center of the level.”

Tony would have usually scoffed and rebelled against Steve but he had half of a teenager to take care of at the moment. Tony picked up the sheets that were in the way of the wheels and fast walked (wheeled) towards the safe room made for last resorts. Tony thought of taking him towards the central area, then the hanger, then the images of the sorceress entered his mind, which immediately caused him to swivel the wheelchair towards the steel safe/panic room. He would take no chances if that bitch were to come back to finish the job.

As he passed the living room, he caught a glimpse of crimson. Suddenly skidding to a halt, he backed up and peeked his head in to see the same man with the same blue tunic and red cape from Central Park. Natural light from the window basked onto him, fading the shimmering golden sparks he was controlling with movements of his hands.

“What is it? What do you see?” Peter asked in a hushed voice.

Immediately the man turned on his heel and eyed Tony.

“Uh oh” Tony practically began to jog down the hallway, knowing the wizard had spotted him. He hadn't remembered whether he portrayed himself good or bad that night, he just remembered his abilities that were scary similar to the woman’s. _‘Doctor...Doctor Dolittle? Doctor who? Damn...what was his name...doesn't even matter, get the kid out of here.’_

“Mr. Stark what was it?! Why are we running away?” Peter asked, clearly panicked.

“Doesn't matter.” He responded sharply “Now keep it down.”

Peter nodded his head, facing back towards the elevator that they were both heading towards.

Suddenly, everything went dark. The lights faded into nothing as the power shut down in the whole compound. They could hear all the machines suddenly halt in their works and pause. On que, a sudden adrenaline rush reverberated through Tony, causing him to shove Peter and himself in the closest and safest place near. The shop.

The man slightly pushed Peter towards one of the far corners of the room, avoiding all the miscellaneous machines and projects, then double tapped his watch. It slid open to a hidden comm device. Immediately putting it in his ear, he spoke to the other teammates that should have done the same. “Me and Peter are in the shop, we need backup.” Not even waiting for a response, he pulled his sunglasses out of the pocket of his sweatpants and spoke towards it.

Peter stretched to try and see what his mentor was doing, he was about to scream for an answer. Before he could he even call out, pieces of one of the Iron-Man suits whizzed past his head and coated Mr. Stark.

The suit hummed to life. The light of the suit contrasted against the pitch black that engulfed both the room and Peter. “Unlock 17 A” Oh yeah, Tony was taking out the big guns. No wizard steps into his building without expecting the whole shabang.

“Friday override...” The rest was garbled to Peter as the lab doors opened then re closed, a small flying package flying towards Peter. He panicked, writhing to get out of the way.

“Calm down, Parker. Its mine.” Tony called, then resumed commanding orders to Friday. The package slowed down a little then made its way behind Peter. “What the! What is this!?” Peter yelled.

Maybe Tony shouldn't have called the Iron-Spider, this wasn't the best time to introduce the suit. Oh well, Tony shrugged, focusing back on trying to get the emergency lights on. He half listened to the voices in his ear, each Avenger voicing updates and whereabouts.

 

Before Peter could comprehend what the little package was exactly doing, it shoved its way beneath the top of the chair and latched itself onto his back. He heaved forwards in response of the sudden jolt, his breathing quickened as it spread itself over his body. _‘Would Mr. Stark tell me what's going on!?’_ Peter thought. Tony turned around in time to see the lens of suit glow blue. He knew under the thin layer of iron was a nervous teenage boy desperate for answers. Before he explained, he took mental notes at the way the suit suddenly stropped and wrapped itself around the nub of his severed limbs, as if the suit was designed to exclude the extra parts.

“What the-” Peter brought his hand to meet his eyes, everything brightened to an extent by the lens. Stats and voices filled the helmet. _(The comm automatically picking up the Avenger’s link)_   ”Smells like a new car here.” He stated dumbly, not knowing what to say exactly.

“Uh-huh, im just taking precautions. If the wizard-....the man.” Tony regretted what he said as soon as the word wizard left his mouth.

“Wizard!?” Suddenly a creak sounded throughout the whole compound, near but not too close. Tony brought an iron finger up to the iron frown of his helmet. Telling Peter to shut it without saying anything. Peter understood, but still unable to control the fresh wave of panic at the word wizard that Mr. Stark said. Suddenly, machines, lights, and all the functions of the compound whirred back to life. The works of Friday would never be understood, especially since it was against a legend of mystic arts.

The little victory was cut short as soon as the lab doors were forced open by thin air. The duo tensed, ready for anything and everything.

_‘Where the hell is everyone?’_ Tony screamed in his head. He readied his repulsors, walking his way over to block Spider-Man from the wizard.

Peter threw his blankets off his lap and stretched his right arm out, ready to web up whoever walked through. But damn, Mr. Stark’s suit was in the way! He was more thankful than annoyed when it came down to it.

“Lower your weapons” The deep voice said from the other side of the pried open doors. “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange and I'm not here to harm you…” He informed, the cape flowing as he made his way into the room.

“Like hell you are!” Peter yelled. Without thinking, Spider-Man shot his web into the face of the man, aimed just above Iron-Man’s shoulder.

His frown deepened, clearly annoyed. In an instant the web dissolved in front of his face. “None of that. Now, we need to talk.”

_‘Too early for this shit.’_ Tony groaned inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I have a feeling the way I portrayed the characters was a bit out of range...sorryyy


	19. The return of wizards, pt 2

  “We need to talk.”

Tony lost it; “First of all, you pull your voo-doo shit and break in my place, then you have the audacity to hunt down the same guy who just lost his limbs, freaking him out, no-not even him!” Tony’s repulsors rang as the power behind the awaiting blast grew. “All of us! You’re with her huh? You sick piece of-”

“ENOUGH!” Dr. Strange bellowed. Tony scowled beneath his helmet. Peter was wide eyed and sweating beneath his own. Tony could tell that by the expression Strange was making, he was counting to ten mentally. A tip from Pepper to keep his temper when he lost it. _‘Weirdo, what's he got to be mad for!?’_

“I'm on your side, I swear on the _Ancient one_ herself.” Dr. Strange continued. Peter took a mental note of how the Sorceress screamed her name before she went berserk.

“No signs of false claims, boss.” Friday stated, already reading Tony’s mind. “Then what are you doing here?! Looking as if you're about to attack my kid?!” Tony hadn't even realized what slipped from his mouth until Dr. Strange’s face contorted into an odd expression.

Peter’s eyes widened even further, his stomach fluttering with butterflies. _‘My kid…?’_ Peter thought to himself.

 

Dr. Strange mentally established the relationship between the two then shook his head, moving on. “I'm here for questions, and to answer yours.”

 

  Both Strange and Stark came to an agreement after a long painful ten minutes of just battle stances and bickering. By the time two minutes had passed within the ten, all avengers had gathered outside the room, ready to pounce if needed. Tony had called them off, telling them to wait but to also be ready.

Stephen obviously knew they were outside, but remained calm; careful not to trigger any hostility in the team. When they came to an agreement, the team was called in. He had no fear of the Avengers but followed their commands to walk towards another room. He eyed Spider-Man that was now being rolled in the opposite direction by Iron-man. He huffed a laugh at the sight. _THE_ Iron-man pushing around half of Spider-Man, how weird. Doesn't matter, he has to talk him.

“What's so funny, wizard?” Clint spat from his right. “Im not a wizard.” he stated with the same amount of venom towards the archer.

 

Once they arrived in the dimly lit common room, all heads swung to face the potential enemy...or friend...who knows. Still, everyone tensed, ready to attack at any command to do so.

“I need to speak with the _Spiderboy_.”

Natasha scoffed at the mistake, then spoke from the corner of the room. “How do we even know if we can trust you?” She asked.

Dr. Strange lifted his hands and began to move them in a circular motion.

Natasha crouched even further down, the only thing holding her back were Steve’s commands. Captain America knew all eyes were on him for orders, but only glared as he watched the wizard summon a ring of golden sparks.

“Take a look…” Some of the Avengers who were gathered behind Dr. Strange made their way to peer into the portal. The sight was almost sickening.

 

The sorceress that they had just fought the week before was in front of them; tied with magical bonds coming from all corners of the cell she was kept in. Her stringy blonde hair was mopped over her pale face, pooling on the ground as she was forced to her knees by the position she was in. Other than that, she looked as if someone had taken care of her injuries from the latest battle. She peered through her hair, noticing the Avengers staring through the portal at her. There were a few audible gasps and signs of surprise.

Dr. Strange quickly dissipated the ring before the girl could say anything.

 

  After a few minutes of confirming each other's trust, the Avengers and Dr. Strange settled down. Most of the team stood up, while some took places on the sofas and chairs.

“I need to talk to Parker. Peter Parker.”

Captain America went rigid. “How do you-”

“Doesn't matter.” Dr. Strange stated. “Get him here,I do not wish to harm him in any way. Poor boy has had enough to recover from.”

 

 

 

  Meanwhile, Tony waited in silence in Wanda’s quarters for any follow up from Cap. All he got was **‘hes safe. Update you soon.’**

Wanda and Peter chatted, mostly Wanda attempting to reassure the teenage boy. Tony stood in silence; a death grip on the handles of Peter’s wheelchair. Iron-Spider was long gone, Peter felt too uncomfortable and scared to have anything but loose clothing on his still fragile body. He thanked the mechanic for the precaution, and tried to coax him into taking his Iron-Man suit. The man simply shook his head, taking the unit attached to Peter’s back off, but kept it with him; just in case.

“Here” Wanda held her own blanket out for Peter. She knew what it meant to him.

“Thanks…” He took the red blanket with his shaky hands and stuffed it around his waist and around his legs.

 

  Tony peered down at the two youngest Avengers, noticing how they were caring for each other after the complete chaos that happened only ten minutes ago. Almost like brother and sist- A static noise snapped him from his own thoughts. **“Get Peter out here. Dr. Strange insists to see him.”**

“Dr. Strange? Huh? How does he even know his name?!”

**“I'm not sure, but trust me, Tony. He is alright to come out. I'm having half the team leave, but still alert and close.”**

 

Peter’s neck was craned in an attempt to look at Tony; a curious yet frightened look plastered on his face. Of course he had heard the whole conversation from his enhanced hearing. “What? I can't go out there!”

“I'm as skeptical as you kiddo, but we gotta.” Tony responded, looking from the kid’s face and towards the exit of Wanda’s room.

The young girl understood yet held out her good hand to stop Tony. “Where are you going?”

“Don't worry, we’ll be back.” Tony gave a sad smile at Wanda, causing her to give in and slump back onto the bed.

 

 

 

  Peter shook harder the closer they got to the commotion. Tony slowed down, yet kept walking. “Pete, you gotta chill out. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." He reassured, afraid Peter might have a panic attack in front of their savior from Central Park. "Just stay calm, breathe.” 

Peter nodded, took a deep breath in, and regained a little confidence. Yet, his shaking still lingered atop his fingertips and chest.

 

  Rounding the corner, the pair slowly but surely maneuvered their way around the cloaked man and settled next to Steve and Natasha. Cap, Nat, and Sam were the remaining hero’s to stay in the room. The rest of the team scattered across the hallways, waiting for any command to run back. Peter felt even more confident with the four Avengers at his side, his shaking decreasing a little.

“Hello, Peter.” Dr. Strange greeted awkwardly.

 _'How does he even know my name...'_ Peter only nodded back, afraid his voice would crack if he were to speak to the intimidating wizard.

Dr. Strange wasted no time; summoning the same portal from before, the sight new to Tony and Peter. This time, the sorceress looked fully from her position. Locking eyes with Peter. “Her name...is Elora. Does she look familiar?”

Peter’s blood went cold. He was frozen, yet his blood boiled with anger he had not felt in a long long time. “Yes.” Peter managed to say. Memories flooded back, the _feeling of having spikes piercing through skin and bone_.

Above him, Tony was seething with anger. “Is that the bitch?” He asked with venom, already knowing the answer.

_Every branch expanding itself further and further into his flesh._

“Yep.” Stephen responded simply, closing the portal before Tony could jump in and attack her.

_The agonizing pain caused by the people he looked up to._

  “Just confirming. I don't have much time, so i'll get straight to the point. I need to see a close up of your injuries and a sample of her attack mechanism, if you happen to have a sample of course.”

Tony moved forward to protest but Peter already answered. “Okay…” He just what's this over with, the sooner this is over, the sooner and he can sob himself to sleep in peace. Just as he was getting better too…

Dr. Strange clasped his hands together. “Great, would you mind if I take a quick look?”

No one protested, just stood there, no muscle relaxed within any of the heroes. Peter pressed his back against the material of the chair as Dr. Strange made his way over to him. The sorcerer could practically smell the fear off of the teenager. “Trust me.” He offered.

 

Peter had no choice, still stuck in his frozen daze of memories. He felt Wanda’s blanket pulled away from him. Two solid hands gripped on his shoulders, not to hurt but to protect. He knew it was Mr. Stark, but found he couldn’t lean into them, or even turn around. He just sat there while two shaky but slender hands roamed the nubs of his lost limbs. It sent a shiver down his spine, he hated the way the man's hands roamed over the still sensitive skin.

Before the team knew it was over. Dr. Strange stood backwards to give one last scan of the body all together, taking mental notes of the way that the skin healed without a problem. The doctor couldn’t help the tug at his heart. He knew Spider-man was young...but not **THIS** young. He wasn’t supposed to feel this much remorse over the victim, his job was to collect evidence and leave to present them to the sanctuary. Before he could stop himself the doctor broke the silence. “I can do something about this. I’m sure of it.” He stated.

Peter felt a flicker of hope within is chest, slightly pulling him from the shock. Only to slowly _sink_ back into it. Letting the adults take charge while he slipped into a state of mind he couldn't even describe.

 

  Tony’s iron hands gripped harder, causing Peter to wince. Feeling the teenager slightly tense, he immediately stopped. “What can you do?” He asked calmly.

“I cannot simply bring your arm and leg back. It’s impossible to create life out of magic. But what I can do is stretch the life.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked. “Stretch life?” Natasha joined. Sam just stood there dumbfounded. Letting the two ask the questions that he wanted to.

Dr. Strange ignored the two, proceeding with the subject at hand. “Stark, what are planning to do with the boy? Prosthetics I assume?” All those years of medical study and experience caused the doctor to know what the next step was.

“Yes…” Tony responded. The mechanic held the stare with Dr. Strange while letting one arm fall off of Peter’s shoulder to pick up the blanket. When he held it out, Peter didn’t take it, not even acknowledging it. _‘Shock’_ Tony confirmed in his mind, carefully tossing it on Peter's lap.

“When?” Strange asked.

“First thing tomorrow.”

“Huh? After all this?” Sam asked suddenly.

“The procedure has to go on, Wilson.” Natasha said sternly. Her eyes revealed her hesitation though.

 

“Great. When he fully adjusts, bring him to me.” Just like that, he promised to help the youngest Avenger. Confirming it with handing captain America his business card.

Tony laughed in the inside. I mean, cmon, a business card...from him?”

 

“Do you have any samples I can study?”

Steve was about to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Bruce. The man stood leaning against the massive door frame. Too relaxed for the situation. “Follow me.” Without another second to waste, Dr. Strange left the room as quickly as he entered the compound.

 

  “Wow…” Natasha exclaimed. “Well he was interesting.”

Steve had an odd expression on his face, he was clearly thinking.

Sam took a few steps towards Tony. “Can we trust him?” He asked the mechanic.

“Shit, I don’t know. Maybe? Yes?” Tony ran an iron hand through his hair, then remembered the teenager below him. He nudged Peter’s shoulder a bit, attempting to get his attention.

Peter stared at the empty space where the wizard was. _‘Stretch life? Do I even need surgery then? What if it hurts? What if she comes back? What if she wants more-'_

“Hey kid, you alright there?” Tony asked, nudging his shoulder some more. Peter ignored Mr. Stark, too consumed with his own thoughts. He felt like he was _drowning_ , slowly.

 

Tony sighed, his own thoughts attacking him. He turned to look at Natasha, she instantly knew what it meant. So she took the steering wheel. “C’mon Peter, can you look at me?”

 

  Tony, still in the suit, walked over to where Steve and Sam were discussing what just happened. Joining the conversation, they started to piece the situation together and plan on what to do next.

Meanwhile, Natasha was now bent down to Peter’s level, slowly pulling him out of his shock. With a single tear falling from his eyes, Peter began to respond. It was one worded answers and quiet mumbles, but Natasha made progress. She wiped the tear off his pale face and rested her small hand on his good knee. It was to her surprise that she would even attempt to comfort a teenager she barely knew, but she didn’t resist the urge. Maybe she would regret getting attached to the spider, maybe not.

 

 

 

  Two hours had passed since the alarms being set off by Dr. Strange’s arrival in the compound. Scaring the shit out of everyone inside, especially Tony. He had no idea what was coming, expecting the _woman_ to come back for Peter. Why had she taken an interest in him into first place? The team would never know. Natasha had Peter laughing within forty minutes. Both sat on the couch of the central area, waiting and waiting for the rest of the team to come to a conclusion and come back. Wanda joined the pair, laughing and talking along with them. Pretending nothing even happened.

Bruce showed Dr. Strange the preserved/frozen remains of Peter’s arm. The suit was still covering the skin, but was practically shredded by the amount of branches of who knows what, that were sticking out of the limp arm. Bruce was disturbed that Rhodey came back with the detached arm of Spider-Man, but then gave it second thoughts of the now piece of evidence. After twenty minutes of observing the small lifeless limb, Dr. Strange Snapped a piece of the black spike then vanished into a portal. Quick to get back to work on the discovery of the new dark magic found within the woman.

 

 

 

  Dinner that night was loud. Full of constant theories and thoughts. Peter had no plate in front of him. Tony told him no food for dinner and no liquids after 12:00 AM tonight. Of course it was because of the surgery, but he couldn’t help but frown as his stomach grumbled in hunger. He had tuned the team out a long time ago, only really listening when Mr. Stark spoke. Peter wasn’t dumb, he knew exactly what they were talking about; The sorceress, Dr. Strange, and the procedure that was set stone to happen the next morning. Instead of listening, he forced the image of the woman chained up away, and worried about the surgery. If he were to be honest with himself, he was **terrified**. So much so he held his breath whenever he occasionally heard it from the conversation in front of him. ** _It’s too soon it’s too soon it’s too soon-_ **

“-eter?” The boy looked up from his empty table cloth, suddenly aware of everything. “Huh?” He asked, clearly confused. His head still filled with fog from the previous event.

“I said,” Tony began to repeat the question. “Dontcha think you should at least greet your aunt and friends at the elevator?” The man asked with a grin. _'Oh man is the kid going to freak.'_

“Sorry, I’m sorry. O’ course I will.” Peter did a double take, wondering if heard his mentor correctly. “Wait a minute, whaddya mean friends?” Peter swung his head at neck breaking speed toward the elevator that was located far away from the dining room. There he saw his nicely dressed Aunt. And on each side were his two and only friends. Ned and MJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Man, that was a whole mess. I have a feeling I should re do this. But I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. Gosh, im really sorry yall. oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I wanna hear how your holidays went!! :)


	20. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man does PSAT prep classes, my new job, practice, and school in general take up my time...sorry about that y'all. This is a quick buffer before the story gets REALLY interesting.

  Ned along with Mj exited the elevator; Ned rigid and tense, whilst Mj’s movements were swift and relaxed. 

The young girl was sure of Peter Parker’s secret identity long before Ned ratted him out. The disappearance of Spider-Man occurring at the same time of Peter’s confirmed her theory. The two teens talked and ranted about Peter’s other life. Ending up with Ned choking up, blurting out about how Peter was majorly injured. Mj easily soaked in the information, patiently waiting for Ned to fess up everything he knew about Peter behind the mask. 

 

  Now, the boy’s aunt brought her nephew’s two best friends to the Avengers compound. It took a massive amount of time to plan on May’s side; debating whether or not it would be best for Peter. She followed her gut in the end. Brining the two teenagers to _THE_ Avenger’s compound, nervous herself at the reaction Peter will give. May gave them a fair warning as to what was going on, but has yet to make sure to never mention the loss of her nephews limbs. Frankly she slightly regretted reuniting the friends this way; scared of the possibility at him lashing out, or even worse, breaking down on the spot. 

 

  Ned and Mj surveyed the room, scanning everything in sight. The place was breathtaking for the residents of Queens. The chandelier placed above the two leveled living room was their future college tuition. Their gazes met the dining table placed above the two stairs from the living room. Ned’s jaw dropped at the sight of most of the heroes across in real life. No masks, no suits, just adults in casual clothing whilst enjoying a dinner. Mj was still gazing around the place, she was absolutely amazed, though her expression never changed. 

May began to stroll across the living room, the two kids not far behind. Ned grinned at the sight of the wide screen above a large fireplace. The boy realized he probably looked like an idiot, so he coughed awkwardly, turning back to where May was leading them both. 

Then both of them saw Peter; His horrified face, the wheelchair, then him turning back, clearly panicked. The strangely cliched wheelchair was covering Peter’s body, Mj cocked her head in curiosity, wondering what his injuries were. Ned sighed, relief flooding his body at the sight of his best friend. “Peter,” Ned whispered. Just as they were getting closer to the large group, May motioned for the both of them to step aside. 

The Avengers resumed talking, Peter’s harsh and panicked voice higher than the rest.

Once they were out of sight behind a large beam at the entrance of the dining room, May sighed, closing her eyes, then took a deep breath again. “Ned...Mj, you have to listen to me.” She stated firmly. “Peter’s hurt badly, I mean really really badly.” 

“But-but his healing-” Ned sputtered. 

“I'm afraid not even his powers can heal this one,” May confessed sadly. Despite her putting on the strong act, she could feel her eyes stinging with unwelcome tears. _‘Stay strong, for Peter.’_ She reminded herself. 

“Just give it to us straight.” Mj said, folding her arms across her thin frame. 

“Alright then. Peter’s arm and leg have gotten cut off. Amputated...gone.”

 

Both of the teen’s faces went slack; Mj’s arms falling loosely at her sides. She was expecting everything but that. A million scenarios flashed across her mind, too fast for her to process what she had just been told.

Ned still hasn't even understood what was just spoken from May. Peter is his best friend. Peter is happy and healthy. Peters just a **kid** , just like him. This couldn't be happening. “Wha-whaddya mean he got his arm and leg cut off? What does that mean?!” Ned’s voice rose. 

“Now Ned, I get that you’re acting this way.” She scoffed at the memory of her own reaction; Absolute fury mixed with despair. “Trust me, I really do get it. But Peter is still on edge, he needs you two.” 

Both teens nodded, each on the verge of running across the room and to Peter to see it for themselves.

“Calm and collected. Act like this was a bruise.” May said firmly.

“How are we going to act like this is a bruise?!” Mj spoke up, becoming aggravated at the whole situation.

“I don’t know how, but you’ll have to. Just like I have for the past week. Peter can’t handle this by himself.” The last sentence spilling out of her mouth without realizing.

Despite the complete mood change and the filthy truth, the pair nodded towards May, understanding.

“Ok,” Ned swallowed thickly. “Alright, yeah. No biggie.” He tried his best to put up a mask of confidence. Mj having no problem with putting on a fake expression. All three walked their way towards the table like nothing had never even happened.

 

  Peter looked back at them, then swishing his head back at neck breaking speed towards Tony.

“After what I just learned, I’m not surprised at how he’s reacting to us now.” Mj mumbled in Ned’s direction.

Just then both Natasha and Tony hastily made their ways to the both sides of the wheelchair, looking as if they were reassuring Peter. His tense shoulders slumped in obvious defeat. Natasha Cooley made her way back to her seat, Tony staying by Peter’s side.

The friends took the two steps up to the table, completely ignoring how they were a couple feet away from Earth’s mightiest heroes, their focus on only Peter. Speaking of Peter; The boy only looked more miserable every step the pair took towards him, as they soaked in the sight of the broken teen.

He spoke up finally after being nudged by Tony slightly. “Hey guys…” Peter greeted sadly. 

 

  Despite the awkward introduction, the team proceeded to Finish their dinners and begin to clean up, but they never stopped missing a moment between the youths.

 

Ned couldn’t hold it any longer, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Peter!!” Ned cried, slightly bending downwards to embrace Peter who was already smothered in a comforter. Though Ned was completely aware of the absence of his left arm, he felt his right hugging tightly back. Once they broke apart, Ned instinctively held out his hand for the handshake. Realizing the mistake, he let his hand drop, shuffling backwards for Mj to have a chance to talk with Peter. 

“Mj...how did-?” He began to stutter.

“I’ve known for a long time, dork.” Mj chuckled, trying her best to ignore her closing throat. Tears pricked at the edges of her brown eyes; the sight of Peter made her sick to her stomach. 

Despite the sudden shock Peter felt, he let out a nervous laugh, going along with it.

 

 

 

  Eventually the three friends ended up in the living room, Ned and Peter softly talking to each other while Mj sat with her legs crossed, listening. It all eventually came together; the awkwardness completely left the situation, instead happiness took place. Peter could not be more grateful for Tony and everyone else on the team carrying him through this whole thing, but there was something about his best friends that hit different. 

Just the thought of them made Peter believe that they were just normal trio of teenagers with hormones and a bunch of homework to finish. 

The other side of his life bring back the remembrance of anxiety, the smell of blood, and the sounds of citizens screaming for help. 

There was always that side of being a hero, always, but Peter focuses on the moments of victories within the city, accompanying Earth’s mightiest heroes, and the memories of people who clung to his suit as he swung them to safety. And the best part was feeling the NYC air wind through his suit, taking in all the smells and sights in assurance that everything was under control, and ultimately the feeling of freedom. Now? Nothing was under his control anymore, his dependence now another burden on his mentor’s back. The emotions and grasp to reality were spiraling out of control. But for now, Peter felt grounded, surrounded by his friends and family for the night...just until he has to enter the chaos tomorrow morning. 

He doesn't want to think of scalpels, pain, and sedatives, just the rare laughter from Mj and the happiness that practically radiates off of Ned. And so he does.

 

 

 

  As the late night continued, Peter began to question his friends of their personal thoughts; They were currently in the movie room, all three watching the massive screen in a comfortable silence. “Hey, he-uh guys?” Both heads swiveled in his direction, Ned stuffing popcorn in his mouth. “Are you not mentioning you know...this,” He indicated to his own body. “Because they told you not to?” 

Mj surprisingly spoke up, unafraid of telling the truth. “Yeah, they did.” She said bluntly. 

“Oh...Do you guys think I’m weird now or-"

Ned didn’t let him finish his sentence. “Peter, what? Do you really think of you differently...whatsoever?!” Ned asked in a duh tone. Mj snorted, adding the ridiculousness to Peter’s question. 

Peter knew it wasn’t the whole truth, but smiled anyways. “Right, right, heh sorry.” 

 

  The three laughed a bit, quickly changing the subject while Star wars was booming all round the room. “Wait, wait! This is the best part!!” Ned exclaimed, shushing the two that looked at him comically. Mj rolled her eyes, but complied, gluing her eyes back to the screen. 

Peter took the chance to look at her from the side. Her curls, perfect side profile, and the beautiful dark eyes made Peter’s smile tug even more upwards. _‘Man, why'd I look at Liz when Mj was in front of me the whole time?. The hell am I thinking!? She would never love me after surgery...probably no one will.’_

Before Peter could pull back to sulk even more, Mj caught his gaze and turned her head his way slowly. She looked back nervously, I mean anyone would be weirded out, but Mj simply huffed a laugh and smiled back, her eyes softening. Peter immediately dropped the smile, feeling his face heat up, then laughing along with her. Ned was still immersed in the movie, unaware that his two friends were catching each other’s eyes.

Mj and Peter slowly declined backwards, the sweet moment over already. _‘Well, maybe someone will.’_

 

 

 

  They say while you’re having fun, time flies by, well they were right. The active night came and gone, an exhausting evening taking a toll on Peter. He almost felt guilty for telling Happy to take his friends back home early, but the teen wasn’t sure how much longer his body could take with it starving from nutrition while still attempting to heal. 

Ned’s eyes shone with unshed tears when they were told that the time was up, but kept it contained until the elevators doors shut on Peter in his wheelchair. Mj mirrored the same emotions Ned felt, but deep down both were satisfied with knowing their friend was safe and in good hands. 

 

  Peter let out a sigh along with a whistle, May patted his shoulder twice as they watched the elevator doors shut. The time was 12:34 AM, some Avengers sleeping like babies while a few were up suiting up for AM missions.

Tony said his good nights long ago, obviously preparing himself for the morning to come, as did Bruce. Both men knew what the procedure was going to be like at the crack of dawn; they knew how much it would drain them.

 

  “One last shower before you head to bed? Might be a while until you go under the faucet for awhile. It is kinda late though…” May offered, beginning to wheel him across the _‘personal Stark’s’_ floor; Peter’s room at the opposite end, but close enough for Tony to be satisfied. 

“No thanks. Just ready to catch some z’s”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” May grinned, ready to sleep also. She was more than eager to have this surgery over with, ready for a positive change in Peter’s life. On the other hand, Peter shivered at the thought of waking up with prosthetics attached to his body, but a small part of him was excited for other various reasons. 

 

Once May dropped him off and kissed his head, Peter laid there, thinking, fidgeting, and worrying. Eventually falling asleep at **_4:52 AM, exactly an hour and two minutes before he was woken again to prep for the procedure._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't the best, i know...There are many things I wanted to go more into detail with between the trio, but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. I'll make sure the next chapter is way better!!


	21. Going under

  Tony yawned, following it up by a stretch and groan. He then fully opened his eyes to spot a flow of blonde hair in bed next to him. Pepper. She must have gotten home from Nevada late last night, man do business trips suck. Even in her sleep, she's as beautiful as a- wait a minute, what was he supposed to be doing again? Tony attempted to clear the fog in his head, not fully awake. Then he sat straight up, remembering in a split second.

The clock read 6:01 AM, and boy was it **THE** time.

Swinging his legs over the bed and pulling himself up, Tony began to get himself ready for the long day ahead of him, no doubt a few of the chosen Avengers for this operation were preparing also. After he freshened himself up, the man looked at the clock, indicating to wake the very kid that this whole shabang was about. Pulling on a tight black T-shirt and fitting sweats, Tony gave his hair one last ruffle before deciding to head out. He kissed Pepper on the head, then quietly shuffled out of the double doors and across the floor.

The kid better be grateful it was him waking him up instead of Friday’s booming voice overhead. Seriously! How did Pepper not even stir?! Tony guessed it was exhaustion from the week long trip that dragged her into a deep sleep.

 

  It was dark around the compound level, and surprisingly so silent you could hear the crickets and frogs sing. There was a layer of dew on the outside of the massive windows, the only light from the sky being the slight appearance of the sunrise. Tony cracked his knuckles and neck, **ugh** was he achy and tired himself...maybe the kid could wait a few more minutes. He shuffled his way around the island to turn on the Keurig, ready for a fresh cup of coffee; that would surely get his senses straight.

After a solid five minutes had passed, he finally made it to the outside of Peter’s door, steaming cup in hand.

Not bothering to knock, Tony took a long sip as he strode into the room and towards the mop of brown hair. “Friday, deactivate sweet dreams.” The acoustic music died down, the lights slightly brightening. “Yo, kid!” He shouted, setting down his cup of joe next to the rows and rows of medicine bottles Peter was required to take daily.

Now with both his hands free, Tony clapped five times. “I said, YO KID!”

The mop of hair groaned, shifted, then settled back down again.

“Oh my gahhhh- **C’mon** kiddo!” Tony complained dramatically, taking the few steps so that he was now towering over the lump under the covers. Using his right hand, Tony shook what he guessed was a shoulder until Peter groaned again.

Peter rolled onto his back, comforter up to the bridge of his nose. Man! Did he look tired too! Tony couldn't help but snort at the sight of the kid’s narrowed eyes and knitted eyebrows.

“What?” The kid groaned.

“Get up and at em. Its time.” Tony pulled back the comforter covering up his face with one finger, revealing Peter’s grimace. He could tell Peter was still half asleep, but understood what he meant.

“Alright. Yeah, alright, alright.” He repeated tiredly.

Without another word, Tony dove his hands under the warm sheets and found Peter’s thighs and back, pulling him from underneath his cocoon and into the awaiting wheelchair. The kid didn't even have time to react, his eyes widening at the sudden movement. “I may have woken you up a bit late, Bruce is probably at the bay by now, getting the team ready.” He said, shoving Peter’s all too familiar comforter into his chest. Peter sighed, relaxing back into the warm blanket.

**It was time.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Peter clung to his comforter as Tony wheeled him from the wash room and into the elevator. The teenager had cold water splashed onto his face, his teeth brushed, and his PJ’s situated, yet he still felt like he was underwater. No way was this about to happen… Maybe if he let himself refuse to wake up, he wouldn't be so scared.

Peter rested his head onto the leather back, letting his eyelids close to a sliver. The elevator quietly hummed as they were sent down to the med bay. “You feelin alright, Peter?” Tony asked from behind.

“Mmhm,” Peter hummed, not quite sure how to answer the question.

Tony pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to read his current mood. The elevator’s chime broke his thoughts, forcing him to continue the morning. He wheeled out the exhausted teenager, looking as if he were dead asleep already.

 

Five steps in the stark white hallway and Bruce was already greeting the duo. The smaller man was dressed in a doctor's coat, casual wear underneath, and the spectacles that were only used for when he needed to focus. His glasses slightly slipped down the bridge of his nose as he peered at the half asleep Spider. Bruce huffed a laugh, looking back up at Tony. “Probably won’t even need sedatives, huh?” He joked.

Peter fully closed his eyes, disturbed at the thought of the morphine and valium that would soon flow through his veins.

Despite the obvious discomfort Peter showed, Tony laughed along, gripping the teen’s shoulder to show that he was here and that he was going to be fine.

  Bruce motioned for Tony to follow down the hallway that branched out into the many functions of the bay, the critical unit awaiting for Peter’s arrival. Tony followed slowly, taking his time to escort the tired boy.

All three made it into the main area where it was dimmed to where it was almost comforting. No windows were placed against the four walls, only automatic doors that led to multiple rooms ready for any surgery needed.

Making sure to not jar Peter, the mechanic took him down the small wooden ramp, the height of two stairs to go slightly further into the dip of the room. A large table producing holograms lit up the faces of Natasha, Steve, and Bucky. All three were in deep conversation including Helen Cho until interrupted by the arrivals.

“Somebody looks sleepy.” Natasha’s mouth quirked up into a slight smile, the sight of Peter assuring her in an odd way.

“Agreed” Steve said, his body heavily rested against his arms pushing atop the table.

Peter awoke a little, slowly coming to his senses. “I’d...can I talk with Bucky?” Peter asked, pushing his head further into the leather back so that he had the view of Mr. Stark’s upside down face.

“Yeah, buuuut we need buckaroo back soon to discuss things with us.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark.”

“You’re welcome Mister Parker.” Tony joked, playing along Peter’s game.

The said so kid didn’t respond, too many mixed feelings beating through his chest, so Tony went on. “Seriously, will you ever call me Tony?” Peter hummed, quietly mumbling Tony in an attempt to respond. He rolled his eyes, peering down at Peter’s miserable face. After giving the wheel chair to Bucky’s possession, Tony walszted back to where Helen, Steve, and Natasha were discussing last minute confirmations, while Bruce slid into the prepared room.

 

  “Trust me when I say that the best team was formed for this Surgery, Tony.” Peter heard his mentor grumble something back, then Helen spoke up loud again. “Yes, yes, I know you and Bruce will be in there, and sometimes Bucky. But! That’s only for the prosthetics. You can’t…”

He muted the adults out, turning his head towards the man that looked back at him with assurance.

The Winter soldier plopped himself atop the two stairs, leveling himself with Peter.

“What’s it...what does it feel like?” Peter asked, groggy eyes brightening a bit with more awareness. Bucky unexpectedly chuckled. Peter’s face twisted in confusion, the unusual response fully dragging him out of his tired state.

“I wouldn’t say that I had the luxury of this when it was my time.” Bucky responded, placing his elbows on his knees, getting a closer look of Peter’s face so that they were forced to meet eyes.

“What do you...oh. Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re alright. And you’ll be alright.” Bucky nodded his head to the adults surrounding the table behind Peter. “Trust me. We’re going to make this as comfortable as we can.”

Peter nodded in understanding, knowing what he said was true. “Thank you.” Bucky’s face lit up in a rare smile, standing up to pat down his jeans and grip the handles of the chair.

 

  Once all five- (Bruce still in the operating room) -were circling the table, Helen spoke. The woman was confident while explaining the operation step by step to Peter, and also assured the boy of the few Avengers that would have some input while he was out cold on the table. If he wasn't so engaged, Peter’s face would have heated up from the thought of the team seeing his body in vulnerable areas he wasn't comfortable with.

After confirming that Peter knew what was about to go on, Helen clasped her hands together. “Let's do it then.” Immediately all of them began to scramble with assigned tasks except for Tony and Peter. The said so duo began to make their way towards the same door that Bruce entered.

Unexpectedly, his chest began to grow heavy, the breath inside hitching and struggling to function. He opened his dry mouth, then closed it, repeating the process until they were inside the operating room. Finally he asked Tony about the person he almost forgot this morning, “May, where…” Okay, maybe that wasn't a question, but Peter surprised himself with uttering those words anyways.

“Five or ten minutes tops, kid. She wasn't allowed to be apart of that info.”

Peter’s hand began to tremble. He would never be the same. He doesn't feel like himself. He wants to go back in time to never fall backward into that portal downwards into Central Park.

"Peter. Deep breaths." Tony commanded softly. Peter nodded back, following his order.

 

  Despite the thoughts eating at him, Peter managed to drag his eyes around the room. All walls were a comforting brown, except for the window behind the operating gurney, it was no wall whatsoever, it was all glass, providing a view of the training fields and the forest beyond. Of course it was still dark outside, the only light provided were dimmed strip lights across the ceiling. The room was peaceful and comforting, except there was a huge problem for Peter, and it was everything in the middle. Machines littered every spot above the operating table, circular devices and wires hanging from the sides. The monitors were behind and on the right side of the table, leaving no room to even look behind from the view of the place where he would soon be. Attached to the gurney was a wide tray with organized tools that made Peter sick at the view.

“This doesn't look like an operating room, Bruce.” Tony stated lamely.

Bruce strode over, whispering in his ear. “Its to make him comfortable. Everything will change once he's under.” He informed.

Peter wanted to thank the man, but deep down he knew if were to speak up it would expose his enhanced hearing that caught all previous whispers in the past.

 

  Soon the room became crowded with all chosen team members and Helen. As each Avenger entered, Peter saw from the corner of his eye the medical team in the main room, chatting while snapping on gloves and adjusting scrubs. His hands began to tremble once again, anxiety ready to combust at any moment from his chest. It was as if God listened. May walked in, looking rather nice for considering how early it is.

His aunt rounded the wheelchair and bent down to her nephew’s level, placing a slender hand on his shaking one. “Morning, honey.” She said warmly, trying her best to look as calm as possible.

“Hey May…”

“You ready for this, baby?”

“No.” Peter admitted.

May saw his abnormally pale face and felt the tremors beneath her hand, so she cupped his cheek and asked again. “Are you ready to take the next step in this?”

“Yes…”

“I know you Peter, and hell, I know you can do this.” May patted his comforter twice before standing back up. “Let's do it.”

 

Peter slightly nodded, looking up towards Mr. Stark fidgeting with two briefcases on the counter. Steve then took control, wheeling Peter up close to the left side of the bed and leaving him momentarily before coming back with a gown. The gown was paper thin with the etched words _**‘Stark Industries'**_ placed on the upper right corner, Peter frowned when Steve held it up to reveal the open back.

“Alright champ, I’m going to take this,” Steve gripped the comforter and placed it atop the bed, leaving Peter’s face deepened in disappointment. “And then you are going to take this, kay?” Steve put his hands on his hips, waiting for the young man to reply.

“Thanks…”

“No worries, bud. Let's get that you on the bed though first.” Just like earlier in the morning, Peter hadn’t expected the strong hands to grip the underneath of his thighs and the middle of his back, being effortlessly picked up in bridal style. Steve could not have been more gentle while laying Peter onto the gurney, making sure to have the tray of tools swiveled away.

Peter’s eyes widened, he wanted the chair back, he wanted his blanket back, he wanted to go back in his bed, not **this** bed.

 

  With everyone still in the room, May helped him pull his right t-shirt on and his Nike shorts off, then helped him situate in the gown, making sure to tie the back before helping him pull off his briefs covered by the gown.

“You're about to catch some major hours of sleep.” Bruce said from the counter, adjusting the knobs of ivs.

“I’m jealous, honestly!” Tony joked.

Peter managed a slight chuckle, while Bruce beginning to swab his forearm. “How long will it actually be?” Peter’s voice was so quiet he wasn’t sure if they heard him, but they did.

“Hmmm i'd say 2 hours.” Bruce smirked at Tony. “Oh shut up! Haha he’s just kidding Pete. It’ll probably be 10.”

Peter’s blood went cold. **Woah**.

“Why ten?” May sat down on the gurney where the prosthetic would soon be, getting close to Peter.

“It’s serious business when it comes to the nervous system.” Tony stood at the side, hovering over the boy that would most likely freak out at any moment.

 

Bruce gave an obvious nod towards everyone in the room, all that weren’t looking took the message by the sudden silence. One by one doctors along with Steve and Nat shuffled out of the room, giving the four privacy until Peter was unconscious.

Peter tensed his arm once Bruce approached it with a needle attached to a tube. “Now Peter, these are only fluids.” Bruce assured quickly, tracing the vein of his right forearm. He then quickly eased it into the crook of his elbow, glad Peter didn’t resist anything yet. After taping it to his skin he shifted his glasses, then proceeded to turn over the boy’s hand, staring at another blue vein while grabbing the other prepped needle and tube. He uncapped it with his teeth and attempted to get it in before Peter questioned it. Unfortunately, the kid was faster.

“Whoah, Wait, what's that for?”

“Sleep juice, kid.” Tony answered for Bruce.

Peter gulped down a lump in his throat, knowing he would soon begin to feel drowsiness and eventually pass out.

After Bruce secured the tape onto his hand, he swiveled his chair towards one of the many many machines and plucked out a cannula. The doctor positioned himself slightly behind Peter to get it beneath his nose and wrapped it around his ears. Immediately he began to fidget, bringing his taped hand up to his nose.

“Don’t mess with it.” Tony said, gripping his wrist gently and laying it back down.

“It’s itchy…” Peter grumbled, facing Bruce to see what he was doing next. May chuckled lightly, adjusting the tubes around his ears a little to make it more snug. Peter smiled sweetly then took his iv’ed hand and gripped it firmly in hers, the teenager’s anxiety lessened somehow.

“Pumping it now.” Bruce said directed towards Tony.

He took the hint and lifted his head up some, beginning to talk to Friday. “Code 38, Fri.”

 _“Command 38 activated. All occupants have been notified to stay indoors. Approximately 45 seconds until lock down._ ”

Peter scrunched up his face in confusion, looking at his mentor for an answer. “What was that?” May asked for her nephew.

“We’re most vulnerable when an Avenger is down or out cold, all focus is on this procedure. I mean hell, it **is** 10 hours.” May only tilted her head more. “We basically have a huge target on our back if word got out. Highly doubt it, but better safe than sorry. It’ll wear off the minute the surgery is done.” Tony informed.

Peter let out a little “oh…” before letting his head drop under the paper cover beneath.

Bruce took the sign and began to recline the gurney, getting Peter more comfortable. “That should kick in fully in a good minute or two. Your metabolism really makes it hard for us.”

Tony chimed in while taking another spinny chair from the counter and placing it next to Peter, so that he would be close enough to provide comfort. “Two elephants…can you believe that, kid? The stuff you’re getting right now can knock out **two** elephants.” He roused a slight smirk from Peter. Bruce hummed in confirmation, plunging down multiple syringes in the tube connected to the hand, before connecting the one in the forearm to a hanging iv bag.

 

  May jumped an inch, metal audibly began to coat the building, making the floor shake some. Peter couldn’t see the window behind him, but he knew it reached their level once the room lost most of its lighting. On que, the lights brightened, but still had the warm glow. The building gave off one last jolt, indicating the wall meeting the ground.

“Alrighty then, now we just wait.” Bruce smiled, patting Peter’s shoulder twice before standing up. “I’ll give you guys some privacy, just call me when it happens, I know it might be a while. C’mon Tony.” Tony let his hand drag off Peter’s shoulder, beginning to stand up and leave.

“Wait no, stay.” Peter didn’t know whether it was the sudden flow of drugs or his real self talking, all he did know though was that he sounded like a pitiful child. Tony swiveled back, clearly glad the kid spoke up. Bruce nodded towards Peter, giving him one last look before leaving.

 

 

 

  All three sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for the sedatives to register. Eventually, Peter’s eyelids began to droop, his expression slowly turning slack. “I’m not sure I want to do this…” Peter announced tiredly.

“It’s alright honey, we’ll be here once you wake up.” May said, feeling her nephews hand loosen under hers.

“Just let it do its job, Pete.” Tony gripped the back of the teen’s neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the nape.

“Mmmkayy” Peter slurred.

May and Tony gave each other a humorous look while Peter was slowly but surely going limp. Both looked back at Peter in time to see his eyes roll upwards while his lids shut, his body now completely limp. “Sweet dreams, underoos.”

“Mmnot sleep.” Peter groaned, clearly fighting the sedatives.

“Well damn kid, give it up!” Tony laughed out loud, May soon joining. Peter’s chest evened out in deep breaths. Finally.

 

A minute had passed for precaution before the two adults gave Bruce the green light. A flood of surgeons filed into the room, leaving May with nothing but a view of scrubs and blue hair nets before the doors shut.

“Tony...thank you.” May surprisingly spoke.

Tony hadn’t expected it in the least, it left him bewildered before he stuttered out a “no problem.”

Pepper just then entered, much to Tony’s pleasure, timing wise. “Did I miss it?” The blonde asked, turning towards May.

“Yeah, he’s sleeping like a baby.” May chuckled.

An idea popped up in Pepper’s head. “Hey, how about some coffee? It is pretty early.”

“Of course!” May lightened up, practically bouncing up and down while following Pepper out of the central area.

 

Tony didn’t miss the words May mouthed towards him before leaving, _‘watch over him.’_ He understood, already planning to never let danger come in Peter’s way while he was under. The mechanic took a seat next to Steve and Natasha, all now waiting until they were needed for the operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who correct my mistakes!!


	22. Some rest, others stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets pretend I know what im talking about... Also, this is short because you wants a long buffer when the good parts are just around the corner?

  Despite the clear warning Friday gave 45 seconds ago, Sam couldn’t help but flinch when the building rumbled and shook. “Oh shit!” He shouted aloud, surprised at the sudden wave of silver falling down all the windows in his, Bucky’s, and Steve’s personal floor.

Okay, maybe it wasn't THEIR personal floor, but to be fair, they were the only people to sleep and use the washing rooms on it. The floor itself practically mirrored Tony's floor-(who housed Tony, Pepper, Peter, and sometimes Happy. Not to mention the extra room for the rare occasion of May sleeping over also.) And of course the color pallete was swapped to the custom combination the three men agreed to. when it was just the three boys, they were all basically a bunch of roommates, the team moresore family always floated over to Tony’s floor throughout the day anyways.

 

  Sam’s pulse recovered from the quick heart attack while he flopped back down onto the couch that he crashed onto after a late night mission.

Great, now he was just a little more awake from that stupid code.

He grumbled while running a hand down his face, he totally forgot what day it was. And of course he was planning to run laps today...of course. How long was the kid going to be under anyways? 5 hours? God he hoped so, Sam wasn't sure he was able to stay cooped up in the tower for that long without something active to do, Gladiator is only fun for an hour or two. Well, maybe he needed the time off… After all, the PM’s mission the night prior drained Sam, who knew the AirForce depended on him in certain wings hours apart so much. Enough about last night, now he just wanted to go back to sleep. And that's exactly what he did, no doubt what every team member did after their sleep being interrupted by Peter’s big announcement!

Damn is that kid an attention hogger. Sam couldn't help but love the kid a little bit deep down though.

 

 

 

  Steve stared down at the half naked teenager below him, the small form littered with tubes and devices monitoring every function of the unconscious body. Peter’s relaxed expression and evened breathing didn’t match everyone else’s mood around him; Tony was beyond focused, concentrated on connecting the nerve endings of Peter’s leg to the prosthetic that lay beneath him, while Bruce was looking at a small monitor that was such an advanced close up of Peter’s nerves that only the Avengers and Wakanda has these type of devices. The small man was shouting quick and short orders which Tony followed, Bucky was by his side, maintaining the bleeding. Nurses were also talking among themselves, exchanging orders to keep the flow of blood entering Peter as much as it was leaving.

 

Peter’s right thigh began to convulse like it had twenty minutes ago, reacting to the foreign technology connecting to it. Steve took his que to hold down the teenagers bare hip and the inner part of his thigh. Tony continued after he kept the shaking nub still while softly telling Peter to calm down, even though the words weren’t heard by anyone else but himself.

“Peripheral is done. Bucky turn him over, I need to get central.” Tony leaned backwards, cracking his spine, and wiping sweat from his brow. This was exhausting.

“Might take a bit for his leg to stop spazzing.” Steve grunted, taking in the sudden wave of discomfort that Peter expressed through his features. “Is he feeling it?” Steve asked.

“No. It’s just his body adjusting.” Bruce gave orders to the nurses, telling them to move all ivs and monitors in order for Peter’s limp body to be turned over.

 

  It took around thirty minutes for the team; Tony finished by covering the soft sheet just over the underside of his bottom and prepping to expose the central nervous system. No way in hell would other people except Avengers and Wakandins be able to even reach the nerves of the inside of bodies, exposing and connecting them was a whole other level.

Tony couldn’t help but become queasy at the thought of stripping areas of Peter’s leg, so he let the medical team do that job while working on the prosthetic itself for the merging of the living and the tech.

 

Steve himself couldn’t bare the sight anymore, “I’m going to grab a drink, it’s been a few hours and I don’t think I can keep holding him down without substance.” Steve lied, but he knew that he wasn’t needed until after the connecting of the two were actually occurring, which would be a while. Tony only responded by adjusting his own small monitor and adjusting the tools, that were small enough to be considered microscopic. The two super soldiers nodded towards each other, then Steve left the room to strip of his medical scrubs and head down towards Tony’s floor where most avengers would most likely be hanging around.

He was right; Wanda laid on the ground while turning the pages of her book with her powers, Sam was picking at a fruit salad while watching the low volumed run of Friends, Natasha was beside him, dozing off, and Clint, who was upgrading arrows on the counter top.

The sight was unnatural, that was for sure. Never would Steve or any Avenger actually would catch the central area being calm and collected. The usual rough housing, yelling, and blaring music/TV was now a dimmed down calm area, you might as well light candles and grab a blanket or two for a nap. Steve walked in further and actually caught the sight of Rhodey taking a nap at the opposite end of Vision organizing spices in the kitchen. “Wow, never seen everyone so...what do kids say these days? Chill? Yeah, I’ve never seen you guys so chill before.” Steve exclaimed.

“Please never say that again.” Natasha said, waking up a bit. “But, I guess you’re right. It’s kind of nice for a change.”

“I blame the walls trapping us in. Look, there’s no sunlight!” Sam was obviously upset as he pointed towards the windows around them covered by silver. Steve chuckled, plopping himself in a lounge chair.

“A much needed break is what I would call it.” Vision called from the kitchen. Clint grunted in agreement, not looking up from his arrow.

“What about you Wanda? Thinking of resting that shoulder of yours with some cooling pads?” Steve asked the witch warmly.

The girl looked up from her book and gave Steve a sweet smile, “Actually I think I might take a nap. He’s knocked out.” Wanda said, pointing at the sleeping Iron-Patriot. A few laughs went around, quickly dying back down to the comfortable silence. Natasha got up, humming to herself as she threw in a few logs into the giant fireplace underneath the TV and bringing it to life with a match. Steve then got up, actually following his lie to get some water. The water did help, he’ll admit that, but the man still felt stress creeping up in his throat at the wonder of what was happening in that stark white operating room.

“It’s been a while, Captain.” Vision told Steve as the soldier rounded the counter to sit next to Clint.

“Yeah, it’s crazy in there. What time is it anyways?” Steve looked around for a clock.

Friday quickly interjected, “The time reads 1:38 PM.”

“Thanks, Fri. Have you all had lunch?” Steve asked the room. There were only groans and a few nos that he got in response. “Hmmm...what about…pizza? For Peter. Peter loves pizza, right?” Steve said awkwardly.

“Kid’s been here like what? Two weeks? And you already know **everything** bout him?” Sam asked jokingly.

“Well I mean the little time that he has been here most of his meals consist of pizza. And I do remember him eating a box here and there when I only knew him as Tony’s intern.” Steve responded in a matter of fact tone.

“That’s fair. Yeahhh, I’m up for it.”

“What would you like to order?” Friday asked the room. Immediately everyone began to throw orders at Friday, even Rhodey grumbled awake and threw in an order, then dozed off once again.

 

Everyone was engaged when Steve began to tell what has happened so far in the operating room, excluding the sensitive details that Peter was sure to blush at if he heard the man telling the team. He knew teenagers didn’t like being seen vulnerable or in _‘those’_ areas, but mature adults and legit doctors were working on his body and had no interest as to what was being exposed.

They stopped mid conversation to gather the multiple pizza boxes and began eating while continuing the insight of Tony snapping at Steve when he had to hold down Peter's body rather roughly. Tony was sure as hell protective of that kid, not even letting nurses do certain jobs, as if he didn’t trust anyone else to do it but himself.

  Steve was only on his second slice when he got the call from Friday to return. He hastily jogged back, waving goodbye to everyone when they all wished him good luck.

 

 

 

  May tapped the end call button, swiping a long strand of hair behind her ear with an exaggerated sigh.

“His friend?” Pepper asked while lowering the screen of her laptop. The both sat on the sofa of another floor of the compound.

“Yeah.” May answered tiredly. “I'm not even sure how to reassure them when I can't even fully calm myself down. Ever since, yknow...my mind has been working non stop.”

Pepper huffed a laugh, no humor hinted in the smile she gave. “I think it may help if you believe that we’ll take care of him. The bills and all I mean. May, there's no need to pick up these shifts.”

“Oh, I know you'll take care of that, and him, fully. But...I can't help but distract myself with something. I swear my hair will go gray any day now, this has been a wild ride.” The brunette looked from her shaky hands and into Pepper’s crystal blue eyes that were filled with remorse. “Helping kids and children within the medical field gets my mind off Peter’s hurt. I've learned that I go psycho when I dwell on the thought of something I can't even change.” She referred to Ben, her husband who deserved nothing but love, and now a _peaceful rest_.

“And that's normal.” Pepper leaned back and sighed. “It's hard to be the ‘normal’ person in a life of a hero’s.”

“Right.” May agreed tiredly. Two seconds of complete silence ticked by before the two women burst out in half hearted laughter. “But man, it is interesting. That's for sure.” Pepper said, her giggles dying down.

“Oh yeah, for sure. I ever tell you about that time I found Peter asleep on the ceiling drooling all over the kitchen floor?”

“You tell that gem and then i'll tell you my story of Tony drunk crying that Peter and Rhodes was stuck in the washer at 4am.”

And with that, the newly declared best friends laughed, cried, and told each of their wild tales. The environment only warming more as Happy strolled in, a tablet monitoring Peter’s vitals in hand.

 

 

 

  Tony peeled away his gloves in satisfaction of completing the operation. The other men also stripping of scrubs and hair nets to give themselves some downtime.

It was **hard**. Boy was it hard, and long, and _tense_. But, with a medical team, two super soldiers, and two very tired brains, they pulled it off. He eyed the clock caged against the wall, the hands reading 6:39.

_'Not bad.'_

Tony looked back into the hallway in time to see Peter’s gurney wheeled towards the recovery room. The kid looked down right dead. Completion matching the sheets, limbs (and new ones) completely limp, and the relaxed features of his young face were enough to scare Tony at first, but after 10 hours? Nah, he just wants the kid to wake up to see if the damn things even work. No doubt they do, the surgery had a 78% success rate, and Bruce confirmed that it was indeed successful, and it's all up to Peter now to wake up and see how his conscious body reacts to them. Still, he could **not** wait to see the navy blue strips lighten to life as soon as Peter regained consciousness. They are predicting a few things going wrong but the sign that his unconscious self was completely bonding with technology-(like the Spider DNA)-it wouldn't take that long to adjust.

**But even the smartest scientists could never predict what was yet to come.**

 

 

 

Wanda, Clint, and Natasha were all scattered and relaxed with sleep in the shaded common room of Tony’s floor, Sam and Vision playing video games in the middle. The only sound being the crackling embers, the chime indicating game over for Sam’s character, and the man’s shout of anger as he yelled at Vision that it wasn't fair that he lost against a literal machine in a machine game.

The Falcon paused mid shout as a low rumble reverberated throughout the compound. “Hallelujah!” He shouted louder, his whole demeanor changing within a split second.

It woke few of the sleeping Avengers but what really brought them to the land of the living was the sudden brightness of the now setting sun as the protective shell was absorbed back upwards.

“Ugh” Wanda groaned as Sam shook Vision’s shoulder in excitement. The other held up his hands in surrender, smirking at the man who was now sprinting to the elevators shouting “I can finally run!!”

Clint dragged a rough and over his face, now making his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. “Spider-kid done now?”

“Yep, now we wait for him to wake up.” Natasha stated. And with that, the day was mostly over, multiple victories happening throughout the team. The bond growing between Pepper and May, a few Avengers **actually** getting rest, and the most important one, Peter unconsciously taking the next step towards recovery, unaware of the pain and dread he was sure to meet when he was going to wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments/criticism/recommendations.


End file.
